You Come in Burned
by Fortheloveofglitter
Summary: Dumbledore is dead, Voldemort is in hiding, and her two best friends are more like zombies. But Hermione has even bigger fish to fry. Namely Draco Malfoy who has returned to Hogwarts with a vengeance. And he's not messing around.
1. Authors Note

**A/N: Hi! Okay this is my first fiction and I'm really nervous about it/not quite sure where it will take me. I hope you will all be patient with me. I don't have a beta right now so please bear with me. I will try to update often but as I'm a very busy girl I can't make any sort of promises or vow to stick to a certain upload schedule. I will however, try very hard to stay consistent because I hate having to wait for chapters for weeks at a time when I'm invested in a story, and I would like to avoid doing that to you! **

**Second order of business, all of my chapters are named after songs and I will incorporate lyrics into the chapters. I personally think it works well if you listen to the song while reading the chapter, but that's because I love background noise and I feel it helps you understand the tone in which I wrote it. I would be open to taking song suggestions so please let me know if there is something I should listen to and consider. If nothing else, I will at least be aware of cool different music I might not be aware of. I love that. Hopefully some of the songs I use will be new to you as well. I use italics to indicate flashback and memories.**

**This fiction is not totally book compliant. It may contain a mix of situations from the movies and/or books, but I haven't read the books in years. I'm currently rereading them but I'm only on four, and this takes place near the end of The Half Blood Prince so somethings may not match and it doesn't regard The Deathly Hallows. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Not the characters from the Harry Potter books, nor the lyrics from the songs. All recognizable Harry Potter characters and situations are property of JK Rowling, genius she is. The songs belong to the artists whom I will credit and I am not making a dime off of this. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot (unless it's a detail or fact from the books) and any original characters I decide to incorporate. I'm not yet sure if I will add any originals or not but I will note it at a later date if I decide to create one. **

**So without further ado, here is my first fiction, _You Come in Burned. _**


	2. Prologue: Tomorrow will be Kinder

**A/N: Remember, I own zilch (this is why I'm poor). Chapter title and song lyrics belong to The Secret Sisters _Tomorrow will be Kinder. _I found the song from The Hunger Games soundtrack and I adore it.**

"**Today I've cried a many tear  
And pain is in my heart.**

**Around me lies a somber scene  
I don't know where to start.**

**But I feel warmth on my skin  
The stars have all aligned.**

**The wind has blown, but now I know  
That tomorrow will be kinder."**

The drooping feeling of Hermione's eye lids started to feel all too familiar.

She had become increasingly aware of this fact as she laid her tired head against the cool window of the Hogwarts Express. Usually the ride was invigorating for her. She could find fulfillment in the way the students ran around, gleefully greeting friends they hadn't seen all summer and recounting exciting, albeit somewhat exaggerated, details of their summer exploits.

This felt different. This felt... _wrong._

Even her two compartment companions couldn't lift her spirits as usual. They didn't even bother to purchase obscene amounts of candy from the kind old witch with the trolly.

The summer had not been good to the golden trio.

Across from Hermione in the train compartment sat her best friend. Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived. '_If you could call this living_' she thought bitterly. The thing she enjoyed most about Harry was his unwavering courage. He was an attractive boy who usually sat straight and proud, his jet black hair sitting carelessly atop his head. He had an athletic build yet a gentle stature, and kind green eyes. Usually Hermione loved the way his piercing eyes and inky hair contrasted with his fair complexion, but lately he just looked hollow. Hermione peeked over at him and realized that his skin seemed to have lost a shade. It no longer had the look of porcelain to be envied, but now appeared gaunt and pasty.

But what bothered her the most about her best friend was not his skin. It was his eyes. His eyes usually told a story of determination and courage, the sparkle of optimism, and the anticipation of victory. Even when his Godfather Sirius had been murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange they at least held the glimmer of tears and the sadness of loss. What Hermione saw now sent a shiver up her spine. This was worse.

They were empty.

Hermione observed her friend sadly. For all they went through and all they had accomplished since the age of 11, she thought they should have held something in them. But this nothingness was painful to watch. He sat up straight still, but not proud. The empty void where his eyes should have been were focused straight ahead of him, and he didn't appear to be blinking.

Hermione shifter her focus to her right, determined to avoid Harry's blank, empty eyes.

To her right sat her other best friend/sometimes thorn in her side/sometimes love interest. Her relationship with Ron Weasley she supposed, would always be cloudy and frustrating.

Ron was much taller then Harry. He shared almost the same athletic build, though he was noticeably skinnier. When Hermione thought of him, she often equated his stature to that of a string bean. His hair lacked the reckless abandon of the-boy-who-lived, but was still fairly long and shaggy. Ron wore his emotions on his sleeve more so than Harry. While Harry was known to bottle things and then eventually explode, Ron would react instantly. In the same way, when he was happy, he was much more outwardly goofy than his dark haired comrade. But not today. Today he slumped down in his chair more so than usual, his head resting against the side of the compartment. He also appeared not to be looking at anything much, opting between glancing at Harry and closing his eyes to pass the time.

Hermione settled for resting her head back to its original position and watching the scenery pass. The sky was a dull gray color while rain drops fell lightly to the ground below. If she had been removed from her situation she may have thought the weather pretty. The falling rain was dancing against the window and she found herself following the intricate patterns down the pane. Once the droplets reached the bottom of Hermione's view, they disappeared down the side of the train and to the ground. But out of view she could not know what their actual fate turned out to be.

'_We're a lot like the rain drops_' she thought to herself. They weaved in intricate patterns for the last 6 years, defeating all kinds of evil, and uncovering all kinds of secrets. But when Dumbledore died Hermione felt herself and her friend hit the bottom of the window. Their future existed in a world they could not see. She did not know what patterns they would make, or what their world would be. She just hoped it was brighter than this... nothingness. They were far too used to Dumbledore seeing their future's for them. He always seemed to know everything. Or he had. But now, for all Hermione knew, he also knew nothing. He was nothing. Just...gone. And Voldemort nowhere to be found.

And now they were stuck in an intricate pattern, with no idea where they would land.

**"A brighter day is coming my way.  
Yes tomorrow will be kinder." **


	3. The Climb

**A/N: Still own nothing but the crazy workings of my own mind. Chapter title and song lyrics belong to No doubt _The Climb. _The last quick thing is I wanted to add a warning, I don't know where I'm taking the story exactly yet but I am considering making it pretty dark. Whether that means it'll be dark Draco or Dark Hermione I'm not sure yet but you've been warned.**

"**The harder I push the tension does grow.****  
****I gather my thoughts the further and further I go.**

**With some luck I just might keep on climbing.  
So better to climb than to face a fall"**

Hermione's head began to feel sore from its fixed position against the window. Something had to be done because they simply could not go through the year this way. Her best friends were behaving like zombies.

She lifted her head from the window and rubbed her palm against the red patch taking its residency against her temple. She looked from Harry to Ron and back again, neither seeming to be aware of her presence. She knew she should say something, anything, to spark the normal back to Hogwarts conversations. They should be playing endless games of wizards chess, plotting against Voldemort, and laughing at Ron's dimwitted yet excitable owl Pig. Not staring into nothing. But Hermione couldn't think of a single thing to say. So she did the only thing she could do. She got up and left.

Hermione stood up swiftly, firmly expecting someone to say something. Even if it was just to ask where she was going. But the words never came. She saw Harry's eye's flicker to her before returning to the spot on the wall. She answered the question no one had bothered to ask. If they were going to play this game, then she'd simply be forced to pretend she didn't noticed. She could keep that up all year. Right?

"I'll be right back, just fancy a bit of fresh air." and with that she swept from the compartment.

Hermione took her steps slowly, one by one, taking the time to observe her surroundings. She almost felt eery at how the rest of the compartments seemed so painfully normal. She supposed it was due to the fact that while everyone had been saddened (with the exceptions of most of the Slytherins) by Dumbledore's death, only those at the front lines of the impending battle really understood the blow that this meant for the order and all who chose to fight on their side. Namely herself, Harry, and Ron. She briefly thought back to the fateful Halloween when she had tied herself to this destiny. At the time she had merely thought she was gaining two new friends. Scratch that, she had been gaining her only friends. She didn't know that it meant that there would be a day when almost as many people knew her name as they did Harry's. Or a day when she would possibly have to die for the greater good. She briefly wondered if she had known back then if she would have made the same choice. Soon after the thought entered her mind she mentally scolded herself for it. No matter what the future held she knew there was no way she would ever trade her friendships in for a chance at a less risky present or future. The boys were her family and she would die for them, and be proud to do so if it made the world a better place.

She peered cautiously into each compartment as she passed.

In the first compartment sat Cho Chang and a handful of other Ravenclaw girls. They appeared to be retelling some hilarious memory because they clutched at their sides and fell back against their seats with the distinct look of laughter gracing their lips. Hermione looked away quickly, jealous of their laughter. She couldn't remember her last tear educing laugh-fest.

The next compartment held Cormac McLaggen, Dean Thomas, and Ginny Weasley. The boys were locked in an intense arm wrestling match as Ginny laughed along. Hermione found herself starting to smile before she caught herself. The smile felt strange and foreign against her lips. How could she let herself feel joy when the boys were back in the dull compartment seeming only half alive.

She continued down the long slender walkway of the Hogwarts Express until she turned and made eye contact with Neville Longbottom. He sat in a compartment all by himself and appeared to be pondering something. But the second his eyes met Hermione's, she felt him light up as he raised his hand to wave at her. She quickly glanced down the hall to the spot of light that indicated her escape to the fresh air behind the train car, and then back to Neville before making a decision. She opened the door, stepping in to greet the boy before her.

Neville never ceased to surprise Hermione. He'd been a short and stout boy with an awkward brown haircut and a mess of crooked teeth. But the boy in front of her now was nothing short of handsome. His hair had grown carefree with age and now sat against his head inviting and messy. The type of hair that made girls want to entangle their fingers in it. No matter what emotion he was living at the time his hazel eyes always held an air of deep kindness and he had learned to walk more upright having grown from that short boy into a tall man standing at six foot one. He had perhaps grown the most of anyone Hermione knew. Besides the fact he'd grown to be rather attractive looking, he had grown to be confident. When he was younger he was plagued by the feeling of not being good enough. He'd once confessed to Hermione that his family thought he may be a squib (non magic person from a magic family) until a cruel test from his uncle had silenced their worries. He had been forgetful and rather clumsy and his deepest fear was that he would never live up to the legacy his parents had left for him. They had been a part of the original Order of the Phoenix. That is until they'd been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione hoped he felt that he was doing them justice now, because she certainly thought so. She sat across from him and gave him a slight smile.

"How are you doing Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"Great!" She lied quickly, attempting to make the smile reach her eyes, and to give off a false air of joy. Neville however, was no longer the same gullible boy of 11. He was 17 and had seen enough to know better.

"Hermione, no offense but you're a terrible liar. How long have we known each other?"

"Neville I..."

"Just answer the question." he asked kindly, but firmly. Hermione sighed.

"Over six years" she replied, confused.

"And wouldn't you think that after that long I've at least gained the ability to tell when you're lying to me? I might not be as bright as you, but there are some things even I can read." His words were harsh, yet his manner was gentle, letting her know his words lay not in anger, but in concern. She blushed furiously.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye he stood and crossed the tiny compartment, forgoing his original seat in favor of the spot next to Hermione. He wrapped his strong arms around the girl and pulled her close, nestling her into the comfortable spot between his collarbone and neck. She sat rather rigidly at first, not accustomed to Neville's nurturing side, but gave in rather easily. His quiet and comforting strength took her by surprise. But she found it to be more soothing than she would have thought. Probably because it was such an unexpected display of human emotion. Something she'd gotten from neither Harry nor Ron in quite sometime.

She wasn't sure how long they sat there, but it felt like forever. They simply sat, Hermione's head nestled into Neville's chest, his fingers lightly stroking her head. Hermione mentally noted how much she appreciated him. Very few people could have pulled off this comforting and slightly intimate interaction without making it feel even remotely like an advance. There was no awkward tension or ulterior motives. Simply one friend comforting another. Neville couldn't possibly know how much this meant to her in that moment. It pained her, but she shifted from her comfortable position to glance up into his hazel eyes, searching for something, though she didn't know what.

"When did you get so intuitive?" she asked as he laughed lightly. He gave her a firm squeeze before releasing her. She drew her legs up onto the seat, turning herself to face him and to lean her back against the wall beside the compartment door. He mirrored her, the two now a picture of ease and relaxation.

"Frankly I'm not sure." he chuckled

"I guess I've just taken to observing those around me a bit more. Plus, as I've said, you're a terrible liar.

She reached over playfully, slapping him on the knee.

"Hey!" Her eyes turned dark suddenly.

"I guess I'm just worried." she admitted.

"About the upcoming war? Or is it Dumbledore's..."

"No, not that" she cut him off. She suddenly felt that even hearing the word _death_ would ruin the moment.

"It's more Harry and Ron actually." Neville glanced at her inquisitively, silently willing her to continue.

"I know that ever since...you know, _that_, happened we've all been sad. But those two, are like the living dead. I almost feel the dead living might even describe it more accurately. I don't think I've seen either of them touch their broom sticks all summer, and even now in the compartment it was like I was alone. They just kind of... sit there. And stare."

"Well it would make sense they'd take it harder than most." He offered, but she shook her head.

"With Harry maybe I could buy that, but Ron? He wears his emotions on his sleeve for a while and then moves on. I can't even start a proper argument with him, if you can believe that! And believe me, I've tried."

"Hermione, I know this is not what you want to hear, but you just have to wait it out. Everyone grieves differently. You're as alright as you seem because you're logical. Even though it affects you just as much as them, you're able to push it into the back of your mind and to focus on what lies ahead. Harry can't do that because he's the central element to all of this and he's lost Dumbledore who was able to give him a lot of answers when he truly needed them. Now the weight of our world is literally on his shoulders and he's worried he'll let everyone down. He's emotionally driven so it's hard for him to separate his emotions from himself. And Ron usually follow suit with Harry, and considering his best friend is acting the way he is, Ron doesn't have the energy source of Harry to feed off of."

Hermione flung herself into his embrace once more, squeezing as tightly as she could.

"You really have come into your own you know. You even taught me something today, and I _am_ the brightest witch of our age you know."

"Get out of my compartment you!" he sighed dramatically, playfully throwing her off in mock disgust. She laughed the most genuine laugh she'd laughed in as long as she could remember as she slid over to the door. She made to leave when his voice caught her. She turned in the door frame and leaned against the open sliding door, looking at him.

"It's going to be fine you know. It will be a climb yes, but we'll pull through. We always do. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here"

She nodded, knowing he needed no further indication. She owed him one she thought as she shut the door behind her. She supposed she should return to the compartment and change into her robes. She peered down the hall at the light of the small landing at the back of the train. She really had wanted to feel the rain against her skin and breath some fresh air before treading back into the suffocating compartment, but she sensed they would be arriving soon and she needed to collect her things and change.

She'd made her decision to return to her friends, and whirled around quickly in the opposite direction of the deck, when she collided with something tall and solid. She couldn't catch her balance as she stepped back onto her left foot causing it to land too far forward to catch her weight, and in the next second she felt herself fall backwards onto her bum with an 'oof'. She was lucky she had no books or other items to drop everywhere, but her relief was short lived as she looked up into the eyes of the solid mass that sent her to her current position on the floor.

There looming ominously above her was none other then Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy stood around six foot two. His body was slender, yet muscled, a clear result of years of Quidditch. He was unmistakably beautiful with pale skin as smooth as glass and shiny blond hair upon his head. When they were younger he preferred his hair slicked back making him look much greasier than he was, but accurately portraying his slimy personality. He was beautiful, spoiled, filthy rich, and as stuck up as they came. His favorite pastime it seemed involved seeking out any of the three members of the golden trio, and making them as miserable as he had the power to make them. He was always quick to draw his wand, threaten to involve his father, and throw down a record amount of insults in a short span of time. He was clearly quite jealous of all the attention Harry garnered and at the fact that Harry had denied his request of an alliance very early on in their first year. And he relished in tormenting Ron and Hermione just as much.

Hermione had once though Malfoy was the lowest they came (ironic considering he himself thought the same of her, as she was muggle born), but ever since last year things had changed.

Now she knew he was the lowest of the low. He was a murderer.

A murderer who happened to be glaring at her this very moment.

******"****Onward to the top of the mountain****  
****And I can't turn back now"**

**R&R :)**


	4. A Pain that I'm Used to

**A/N: I checked again... and sadly I still own nothing. Also, whoever came in and left a review with a slightly inappropriate comment under the name of a guest, thanks for making me chuckle. Sometimes you just have to laugh :) I would also like the remind you I will take song suggestions into consideration so let me know if you have any. I have some I really want to use but it's a matter of making sure they inspire me enough. Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Depeche Mode _A Pain that I'm Used to. _I was pretty obsessed with this song when I was younger and rediscovered my love for its lyrics when trying to find something I found fitting.**

"**Can you say what you're trying to play anyway?  
I just pay while you're breaking all the rules.**

**All the signs that I find have been underlined.  
Devils thrive on the drive that is fueled.****  
****  
****There's a hole in your soul like an animal,  
with no conscience, repentance, oh no.**

**Close your eyes, pay the price for your paradise.  
Devils feed on the seeds of the soul."**

Draco Malfoy sneered at the girl by his feet. That filthy little mudblood always managed to find ways to be a constant thorn in his side. _One of these days I'm going to get her off my back once and for all,_ he thought venomously.

"Malfoy!" she sputtered, trying to regain control of her brain at the site of him. _How is he here? He killed Dumbledore!_ She thought to herself. He couldn't be here. _He just couldn't._

"That _is_ my name mudblood." he replied sarcastically. "Ten points to Gryffindor, for that brilliant display of knowledge."

Hermione stood with a speed she didn't know she possessed, her wand appearing from her robes in a split second and jabbing the blond in the throat.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you ferret. You didn't think you could just come back here after what you've done and no one would stand up to you, did you? Even I didn't think youwere _that_ thick Malfoy."

Malfoy sneered, seemingly unaffected by the jab of her wand on the sensitive skin of his throat. _Strange_, she thought momentarily. The Malfoy she was used to would have been cowering like a baby by this point. She remembered the time she'd punched him, or when he'd been attacked by Buckbeak, or when he'd fallen off his broom. _Malfoy is always a coward_.

But this Malfoy appeared none too affected. This greatly unsettled Hermione, though she wouldn't realize it right away.

"Now Granger, lets not start telling lies. Pity you never got the pleasure of a detention with Umbridge. Might have taught you some manners."

"Oh I have manners Malfoy. I just choose not to show them to slime like you."

Malfoy trued in vain to suppress a laugh which caught Hermione off guard. He seized the opportunity to bring his arm up and grab the wand from her hand. He stepped back as she lunged at him and twisted his body sideways against the wall, causing Hermione to fall forward past him. As she stumbled, he jut out his foot sending her to the ground on all fours. Malfoy took a step forward and knelt down in one fell swoop as Hermione twisted onto her bum, where suddenly she found him much too close for comfort. He crouched over her and pointed her own wand in her face. She grabbed for it but he was faster, pulling his wand arm back just in time. She flushed.

"Give me my wand Ferret, how dare you trip a girl!" she spat, her chest heaving in anger.

From the moment he lunged at her, the laugh disappeared from his features, leaving them set in a dangerous line.

"Girl or not, you're still filth. Take a look at where you are princess." his words were slow and deliberate. "This is where you belong. Beneath me. Whether it be by my feet, or otherwise." he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at the last mention causing Hermione to raise her hand to his face. He was still too quick for her however, grabbing her wrist violently before it could connect to his face.

"You're disgusting" she barked trying uselessly to free her wrist from his icy grip, his cold slender fingers squeezing painfully.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist love, as if you would be so lucky."

Before Hermione could retort, she heard the sound of a compartment door sliding open. Before she knew what was happening Harry and Ron appeared behind her, fuming. Malfoy sprang up, and held Hermione's wand out in front of him, both hands gripping it as if he were making to snap it in two. Ron grabbed Hermione under the arms and pulled her up as Harry stepped in front of her.

"Give it back Malfoy and I won't hex you from here until eternity." he growled, turning an unhealthy shade of crimson. "On second thought, maybe I will considering YOU'RE A MURDERER!" he bellowed causing the sound of sliding doors to crop up around them. Students began to peek their heads out of compartments to see what the fuss was about. Ron turned his head to the eavesdroppers with a look so threatening it caused all of them to disappear from sight, the sound of several closing compartments clicking in the background.

"Give me my wand or McGonagall will hear about this straight off!" Exclaimed Hermione as she tried to poke her head over Harry's shoulder. Harry simply held his arm back to keep her from Malfoy's site and aim.

"You know what? I don't think I will."

Harry stepped toward him but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Please Harry, don't do something stupid. I don't want you getting in trouble over this slimy ferret. McGonagall will make him give it back." she pleaded.

"Hermione! He could jinx it by then, he's evil." exclaimed Ron, exasperated. Harry simply shook with rage, Hermione's small hand still gripping his arm, holding him in place.

"Go back into your compartment before I snap it like a twig." Malfoy demanded, his famous smirk gracing his lips. "If Granger is a good mudblood, I'll give it back later."

Harry and Ron looked as if they were debating whether to charge or not. Both boys dropped their shoulders in defeat, not wanting to risk Hermione's wand.

"Back into the compartment." Malfoy repeated, now twirling her wand in his fingers. Hermione sent him the most threatening glare she could manage as Harry and Ron ushered her toward the compartment ahead of them, afraid to leave her back vulnerable to the Slytherin.

The blond waited triumphantly for the sound of their door sliding closed before he turned on his heal toward his own compartment.

_By the end of the year the mudblood scum will learn her rightful place. _With that thought, he gave one last glance to the enemy's compartment before contorting his mouth into a wicked grin, and entering his own.

Hermione sat with her head down while Ron stared out the window. Harry was pacing back and fourth, still shaking with rage. It terrified her, and she felt ashamed at having been bested by Malfoy. Even still though, there was something about this that felt good.

Harry and Ron were showing emotion. Being angry at Malfoy was a normal event, and they hadn't been behaving normally all summer. Somehow this seemed an improvement. The sensation didn't last long.

"What were you thinking Hermione! He murdered Dumbledore, he's helping Voldemort, and he's always been hell bent on making our lives miserable, yours in particular. Why would you tell us to back off? I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't have punished us after all, he murdered Dumbledore if I forgot to mention!"

"I know! You don't think I know that? You don't think I've spent all summer watching you two as you lost all sense of yourselves? You think I don't feel it too? There's not a second that goes by that I don't think about it, but it doesn't mean I let it rule my life! The more trouble you get into with Malfoy, the more opportunities he has to observe you. He could be taking note of your habits, your tactics, or your weaknesses and telling them to you know who! Knowledge is power, and we don't want to give him any. We don't even know where _he_ is at the moment, or how much contact Malfoy has with him. We should let the professors handle it. I'll tell McGonagall first thing." she sighed.

Harry and Ron sat next to one another across from Hermione, their anger dissipating. She would have felt better except for this meant they were sinking back into their zombie state.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Why don't you tell us what happened?" Harry replied blankly.

She recounted most of the details of her encounter with him, leaving out his innuendo and some of his insults. Harry looked perplexed.

"You mean to tell me, he denies killing Dumbledore?"

"Technically he's telling the truth." she replied, then cut off Harry's protest with a raise of her palm.

"Don't get me wrong, I know why he murdered Dumbledore. He was responsible for the vanishing cabinet. But he's being literal. And literally he didn't kill him, Snape did. I don't know why McGonagall would let him come back to school, but I'm sure there's a reason. I for one plan on talking to her about it when we get there. Which should be soon mind you, so you two should change." and with that, she grabbed her change of clothes, and swept off towards the loo.

Draco sat twirling the foreign wand between his thumb and forefinger.

"That's not your wand." noted Blaise Zabini plainly.

Blaise was Draco's most trusted friend. Sure Crabbe and Goyle had their purposes, but they were just muscle. They lacked the brains to manage being trustworthy. Blaise on the other hand had been his friend since before they could walk and talk. Though he was similar in stature to Draco, he was much darker skinned. Where Draco's light skin was creamy and translucent, Blaise's was a deep shade of mocha. He was also very good looking, but with very short hair unlike Draco's shaggy mane. Blaise had a reputation as quite the womanizer.

"Really? Huh, I wonder how that happened." Draco retorted, rolling his cold gray eyes.

"Well? I'm waiting to hear who's ass you kicked into giving you their wand!"

Draco leaned in, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Granger." he stated triumphantly. Blaise's eyes went wide with excitement as Draco retold the events of the day.

"Are you sure you should be putting yourself out there this much? You wouldn't want to complicate things for the dark lord after all."

"I've done enough to prove my worth. I have a good feeling about this. I spent all last year a slave to my mission, constantly looking over my shoulder. This year I'm doing what I want. I'll find a way to spin it to dear old Voldy if the need should arise. Might as well have some fun for my last year anyway."

"You're brilliant. Insane but brilliant." his friend beamed at him, clearly impressed with Draco's boldness to test his position for the dark lord.

Draco's face darkened.

"This year... I'm going to break Hermione Granger."

**"All this running around, well it's getting me down.  
Just give me a pain that I'm used to"**

**R&R :)**


	5. Come Clean

**A/N: Still own nothing. Pity. **

**Also, yay! I have a few reviews now which makes me very happy and motivated to keep writing. I'm at a point in my life where I'm trying to overcome a lot of insecurities from my past and I was hoping putting my writing out there for people to judge would be a good place to start becoming good at taking criticism. I never expected to start off with such positive feedback and I just wanted to take a moment to thank you who took the time to write your thoughts. It means a lot. **

**Dutch Potterfan: I hope you enjoy the progression since you responded so well to the beginning!**

**Hermione Voldemort Riddle: I completely agree with you! I fancy myself a bit like Hermione and I hate appearing too weak so she will definitely get her fight back. The way I felt about the first interaction was similar to when Malfoy calls her mudblood for the first time. In Chamber of Secrets he makes her cry but then later in Prisoner she hits him. I felt this was like that in that she was caught off guard the first time. She was used to him being a giant baby over everything, and this time he didn't seem the least bit fazed, but she will definitely make this up to him! His mission in this is to break her down, and I'm not saying it will or won't work, but either way she won't go down without a fight :)**

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Greg Laswell _Come Clean._**

**I would also like to note that I just finally figured out the document manager. I kept trying to add page breaks into my open office files only to be frustrated when they disappeared so I apologize about the run on feel of previous chapters, but I've solved it so it will be fixed from here on out.**

* * *

"**All in a day, all in a day, I am without you.**

**Just yesterday I was on top of my game with you.**

**Then I should say, when you were away I think I knew,****  
b****ut I refused, I refused to see****"**

The rain outside intensified as the students rushed off the train to the shield of the Hogwarts carriages. Students were running every which direction covering their heads in their hoods and shielding their faces with their hands. The sound of sloshing filled the dark night as feet collided with the mess of puddles that formed there. The trio heard Hagrid calling for first years somewhere in the near distance. They briefly wondered how the poor new students would fare in the rickety canoes.

Finally they found themselves in a carriage along with Neville and Luna. Luna was as spacy as she was blond, her hair rivaling Malfoy's in fairness. She wore a permanent look of wide eyed wonderment, taking in anything and everything there was to see with a look of complete peacefulness. A Quibbler lay in her hand at the moment, upside down as usual. Most found this strange, but Luna seemed to be reading just fine.

Neville kept glancing at Hermione trying to gauge her mood. Hermione shot him a quick look as if to say 'I'm fine but stop staring before they notice.' as she cast her eyes in the direction of Harry and Ron. Both seemed, once again, to be dead. They sat in silence for the duration of their ride.

Before they realized, they'd arrived.

* * *

Once the trio entered the great hall Hermione cast a quick drying spell over the group. Most cast grateful glances in her direction.

Hermione was quite grateful herself when she heard "I'm starving" leave Ron Weasley's lips. This was the friend she knew, eager to stuff his face with the great feast. Of course they had to sit through sorting first. Harry looked pained. She knew it was because this would be the first school year where there would be no silvery haired wizard laughing jovially at the center position of the professor table.

They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and waited for McGonagall to come fourth with the sorting hat. '_Or will it be someone else, now that McGonagall is headmaster?_' Hermione thought to herself.

Sure enough, McGonagall finally entered the great hall. The trio inhaled a sharp breath at her appearance. The old, yet once extremely fierce looking professor appeared to have aged ten years since last they saw her. The bones in her face looked as though they threatened to pierce through her stretched skin. She looked as if she'd lost a bunch of weight as well.

Although she strode as elegantly as ever to the front of the hall, those who knew her best could see the look in her eyes. Something was not right here.

She motioned the first years into the hall and the sorting began. Once the last few first years had taken their seats at their house tables McGonagall removed the sorting hat and stool and made her way to the table of professors.

The entire great hall watched in horror as she sat at the end of the table instead of in the center where the headmaster sat. _What could this mean_?

They didn't have to wait long to find out. Before anyone could form a coherent thought, Severus Snape burst into the hall, his black robes billowing behind him. The entire hall flood with desperate whispers as he stood before them, sour looking as ever.

"Silence!" He demanded, his voice so slow Hermione was surprised they heard him enough to comply. But that was how Snape was. His presence alone demanded obedience.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering why I stand before you. Those who are smart enough to figure it out, I urge to fill in your slower classmates. I expect the utmost respect out of each and every one of you." He spoke each word of the last sentence very deliberately and his eyes connected with Harry's who looked as if he was going to explode. Hermione had to remind herself that anger was good, it was _normal_. Even still, she feared what might happen, and she squeezed his leg under the table, urging him not to make a scene. To her surprise, he gripped her hand right back, but almost crushed it in his anger. Hermione did her best to keep from grimacing as he squeezed her hand. Ron looked like he didn't know what to do and kept glancing over at Harry.

Snape raised his hand to the room and the usual food for the feast appeared before them, though it couldn't cheer up anyone as it usually did.

Harry was still red in the face. Ron began to timidly pile food onto his plate. Hermione found herself missing the way he gorged himself, trying to fit everything on his plate he possibly could. She usually chided him for it, but she realized at this moment she'd give just about anything for it to be that way again. Harry didn't touch the food at all. Hermione was quite surprised that he'd suppressed the urge to hex Snape and cause a scene. She supposed he knew that there would be no sense in making things worse for himself.

Severus Snape, was indeed the new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Harry burst through the door to McGonagall's office, fuming, Hermione and Ron in tow. The old witch looked up from her desk, not an ounce of surprise gracing her features.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" he roared. "HE'S A BLOODY MURDERER! AND NOW HE IS THE HEADMASTER OF THE SCHOOL? Harry's chest was rising and falling so hard Hermione thought he might give himself a heart attack.

"Mr. Potter it would be wise for you to lower your voice and sit down." she demanded, gently yet firmly, her eyes telling him it wisest to obey. Three chairs appeared in front of the desk as she waved at them to be seated.

"How can he be the headmaster? I watched him murder Dumbledore and you are going to sit there and tell me to be calm? You were supposed to be next in line, so why is it that that foul, greasy..."

"Potter..." She warned.

"Just please explain professor. Not only Snape, but even Malfoy was allowed to come back? He started the whole thing!" He begged, softly this time, finally sitting in the chair she'd conjured. Hermione and Ron followed suit.

"I trust I don't have to tell you three that whatever I tell you here stays between us." it wasn't a question. "I would like it on the record that I've never agreed to how much Dumbledore has involved you three children in the pending war. But, as it stands, it's too late now to try and shield you. I think it's safe to say you aren't children any more."

"But professor..." Harry tried, but she held her hand up, requesting his silence.

"Regardless, Dumbledore is gone and I will be damned if his death goes in vain. It would appear, that the ministry has been infiltrated by you know who. It's become rather difficult to know whose allegiances lie where. Dumbledore warned me that this might happen in the event of his death. He did indeed name me his successor, but the ministry intervened, stating that I was too locked in to Dumbledore's way of doing things." she looked rather irritated. "Apparently they felt Hogwarts needed a substantial change" she added bitterly.

"And Malfoy?" Harry questioned, but it was Hermione who chimed in.

"With Snape as headmaster, it means they had no choice. It was his decision. This makes it easy to sweep what actually happened under the rug. Which of course, I'm sure if what we're hearing is correct and the ministry's been infiltrated, they probably already know the truth."

"Precisely" added McGonagall, casting her brightest student a small smile.

"He knew." said Harry. The rest of the room shot him an inquisitive glance.

"You said he told you this might happen in the event of his death. Dumbledore knew he was going to die." he added, a look of rage threatening to engulf him again. McGonagall looked sad.

"Yes Potter, as did I." the professor admitted.

The three students looked shocked. McGonagall simply peered at them.

"Do you remember when Dumbledore came back from trying to destroy Voldemort's ring with the decay on his hand?" the three nodded, _how could they forget_.

"Well, it would seem that whatever infection was spreading through his hand, was threatening his whole body. He had a year left at most."

No one knew how to respond to the revelation. It was Hermione who broke the silence.

"Professor... did Snape know? About Dumbledore, I mean."

Harry looked incredulous, Ron made a face.

"Of course not!" Ron snapped. He knew what she was getting at. She was going to inquire if Snape was in on the whole thing! "We've always known how horrible he is, and now he's a murderer on top of everything else!"

"Don't snap at me!" she demanded, a furious blush creeping over her features. "Dumbledore trusted Snape all these years. Have you ever known him to be wrong about anything? I'm not saying I like him, or that he isn't a terrible horrid man. All I'm saying is maybe there is more to this than we realize." She looked at McGonagall for an answer.

"Miss Granger, that is an excellent question. Unfortunately for us, Dumbledore was incredibly secretive when it came to the relationships he fostered with each professor. Just as nothing he would tell me in secret would he dare pass to Snape, the reverse is also true. In the meantime I suggest you three keep yourselves out of trouble. I want you to be on your best behavior even with Professor Snape. I don't care whether you like him or not, he is still a teacher and I won't have members of my house behaving badly or losing us points."

"Professor, he takes points away from us for breathing! With him as headmaster we don't stand a chance in the house cup." argued Ron.

"Something tells me the house cup is the least of our worries" added Harry, finally seeming to get his voice back. "We have to find the rest of the Horcrux's before Voldemort comes out of hiding, or catches on to us."

"I want no more bad talk of other professors out of you two." she scolded the boys. "Keep researching the possible location of the rest of the Horcrux's, and act as normal as possible under the circumstances." She nodded at them to go, indicating there would be no further discussion. Harry and Ron disappeared behind the door, Hermione closely in tow, when McGonagall stopped her.

"Oh Miss Granger?" she called. Hermione turned to face the older witch.

"I believe you will be needing this." she remarked as she held an object out in front of her.

"My wand!" exclaimed Hermione as she stepped back into the room to retrieve it. "But how..."

"Mr. Malfoy turned it in to me just before you three arrived. It would not do you well to be carelessly dropping your wand about the castle." Hermione stared at her. _That slimy git_, he'd told McGonagall that she dropped her wand! She opened her mouth to tell McGonagall the truth about Malfoy when something stopped her. He was up to something. _'Or maybe he just didn't want to get in trouble after all. That would make sense.' _she thought. After all this was the cowardly, all talk no action Malfoy, that she was accustomed to. She left her words unsaid and took the wand from McGonagall's outstretched arms.

"It won't happen again Professor."

And with that, she turned and left the room, her thoughts consumed with Dumbledore and what other things he could have kept from them.

**"****Why did you never come clean with me?****"**

* * *

**Well, I'm rather proud of myself. Two chapters in less than 24 hours! I know my chapters aren't very long but when using songs and specific lyrics to inspire my chapters, I find myself finding very definite places to start and stop. I apologize if you like long chapters, as I frankly like them better when reading, but hopefully this will allow me to post more frequently. Anyway, you know what to do :)**


	6. In Light of Recent News

**A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy**

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to The Outline _In Light of Recent News._**

* * *

"**What's wrong with you?**

**Cutting ties but I stick like glue.**

**I'm not supposed to be real,  
but love is such an awful thing to lose.**

**What's wrong with you?"  
**

After the meeting with McGonagall Hermione found herself playing the events with Malfoy over and over again in her head. Harry and Ron hadn't seemed to notice that she'd lagged behind with McGonagall because when she'd stepped out of the office, they had already disappeared from sight.

'_Great_' she though irritably. 'Those two are probably already coming up with revenge plans. They don't even notice I'm gone. If they keep this up there's no way we can win this thing. We need to stick together, but they're too stuck in their anger and grief to function properly.'

She was so lost in her thoughts, she jumped violently when Snape stepped around the corner in front of her, his lips curling into an unpleasant sneer at her reaction.

"Miss Granger, wandering the halls up to no good I presume? Might I inquire as to the whereabouts of Potter and Weasley?"

"No, you just surprised me. I was with McGonagall, you can ask her if you don't believe me. I was just heading back to the common room to meet Harry and Ron." she spoke her words carefully, making sure to keep it just off the edge of disrespect whilst still showing him she didn't appreciate his accusation.

"Quick with an alibi, a sign of guilt I'm sure." he was goading her and she knew it. She bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from retorting. He continued just in time before she managed to draw blood.

"As it were, I'm not interested in your two boyfriends at the moment. I was coming to find you. My office." He didn't phrase it as a question or even wave his hand to motion her. He simply turned on his heel and swept down the hallway toward the dungeons. Hermione followed.

The dungeons were Hermione's least favorite part of the castle. Cold and damp, they let in no outside light, causing all who entered to feel claustrophobic. The Slytherin dorms were down here of course, so the green and silver clad students felt at home here. In Hermione's opinion, this made it all the more uncomfortable.

Snape disappeared behind a corner, and Hermione increased her speed in order to catch up. It seemed that the path to his office wound forever, the light getting increasingly dimmer the farther they went. The only source of light now appeared to be the torches against the ancient brick walls. This did little to comfort Hermione, as she noticed fewer and fewer torches the farther down they tread.

After what felt like forever, Snape paused and traced a very specific pattern into what looked like a wall. A second later the wall formed into a door, much like the entrance to Diagon Alley. Hermione followed him into the door of his office.

The room was quite like what she expected for the potions master. It was dark and cold with a white marble floor and black furniture. The furniture appeared to be made of some type of stained wood and consisted of a claw foot desk in the center of the far wall, a round side table off to the left, and a grand rolling library ladder leaning against the book shelves to the right. The book shelves lined every wall of the large office from floor to ceiling, and had it not been in the dungeons Hermione thought she might actually feel comforted by the large quantity of books. Books were easy for her. People were much too complicated. She hated having to always gauge situations before she could speak her mind. In the beginning she hadn't cared to censor what came out of her mouth, but then again, she hadn't any friends at that time either. She certainly could still be bossy and abrasive but she managed to tone it down most of the time. She couldn't help but feel that she was only ever half herself around people. But with books, it was different. They surrounded her with knowledge she craved, their ancient tomes filling her with determination and thirst.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sharp click of the door closing behind her. Only then did she notice the only thing that could make this any worse. Seated in the chair in front of the old desk was Malfoy. They locked eyes and he smirked at her. She just glared. He eyeballed the wand in her hand and she promptly stuck it in her robes for safe keeping.

"Glad to see your wand was returned to you Mu... I mean Granger." he smirked with mock innocence. "You must be more careful". Hermione's teeth found the inside of her cheek again, determined not to let him get a rise out of her. She broke eye contact to look at Snape who walked swiftly behind his desk and sat.

"That's enough you two." Snape's barked. "You are here for a very specific reason. I must inform the two of you that you will be acting as Head Boy and Head Girl this school year."

Hermione had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Why on earth would Snape make her Head Girl, he hated her! She hadn't even thought about the position with all going on. She always pictured herself as Head Girl when she was younger and everyone knew she worked hard for it. but she simply gave it no thought since Voldemort first returned. She always had more important things to think about. And now that Snape was Headmaster she _really_ hadn't given it any thought.

Malfoy simply looked bored.

"Profe... Headmaster," she corrected herself, "I don't mean any disrespect _sir,_ but..."

"I suppose you wonder why you've been given this honor when I make no secret that I think you're an insufferable know-it-all, with a clear disdain for any rules that don't align with your own agenda?" he smirked. Hermione's only reply was to stare at him.

"Besides the fact that I unfortunately can't ignore the large gap in grades between you and every other girl of your year... McGonagall already filled out the paperwork for you before she was asked to step down. Maybe this way you won't have so much time on your hands to follow Potter and Weasley around causing trouble. But rest assured Miss Granger, if I hear of any abuse of power I will remove you from the position before you can say Gryffindor. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione snorted. She couldn't help but find it hilarious that she was being given a lecture on abuse of power with Draco Malfoy sitting right next to her.

"With all due respect sir," Hermione started, feigning sweetness, "I would suggest the same notion be extended to the head boy whose disposition is far more prone to abuse than mine." '_Bad move Hermione_', she thought as the words left her mouth. She should have kept quiet but the retort left her lips before she could stop it.

"That is enough out of you." Snape snapped, the venom dripping off his every word. "Now, I've already given Draco the directions to the head dorms. I suggest you go make yourselves comfortable as you are not permitted to return to your house dormitories. You'll find your luggage already there."

"But professor! The heads have always been permitted to stay in their house dorms!" she said, losing some of the control from her voice.

"Enough. My word is final. I won't have you questioning my authority. I would like to keep the other students from confusing you for a friend and forgetting your position of authority."

"Professor, please..."

"OUT!" he yelled as the color drained from Hermione's face. She turned to leave when she noticed Draco had already gone. '_Crap_' she thought, '_I don't know where I'm going to get out of here, or to get to the head dorms!' _She rushed out of the office into the dark pathway of the Dungeons. She heard Snape's door thud behind her, and then realized it was even darker than before but she didn't know how.

It was then she realized some of the torches had been blown out. She could see dim light in the distance, casting a faint orange glow through the corridor. On the side opposite the brick wall were grand pillars cast in darkness everywhere but on the corridor side. She knew she hadn't come through them but it unnerved her that she couldn't see beyond them.

"Draco?" she hissed. "Where in Merlin's beard are you?" only silence answered. Not wanting to be down there longer than necessary, she began to creep down the direction she'd come, sticking to the brick wall as to put distance between herself and the unknown land behind the sea of pillars.

"Draco, I'm going to hex you when I find you! Come out _now_!" she demanded, stomping her foot. Still nothing. She increased her speed. Just as she felt she recognized where she was going, a strong arm attached to her shoulder from behind causing her to scream.

"BOO!" Malfoy shrieked in her ear, but had little time to revel in his little joke. For the moment he touched her she screamed and bent down, reaching behind her for his arm, which she pulled, causing him to flip over her, landing on his back on the ground with a thud.

"Malfoy! How thick can you be you foul, evil, loathsome, little ferret! Keep testing me and just see what happens!" She spat venom at him. He didn't reply.

It only took her a moment to calm her fury, her face turning from a cherry red, back to its normal fairness. Her eyes shifted from anger to concern when he just lay there in front of her. He lay still as a stone.

"Oh Godric what have I done?" she asked out loud as she rushed down to his side. She knelt over him placing her hand on his cheek, hoping to gauge his state. Suddenly his eyes flew open and with all the speed of a seeker he grabbed her hand attached to his face and flipped her over him to his other side. He rolled simultaneously and when they landed, Hermione was now flat on her back on the ground, Draco's body on top of hers, smashing her into the floor. She looked up at him with wide eyed rage.

"Get off ferret, you totally deserved that!" she said as she wriggled around, trying to throw him off.

"Now now mudblood, what did we talk about on the train? Didn't I tell you you belonged beneath me?" he smirked wickedly. Hermione spat in his face.

His smirked changed to rage as grabbed at her wrists, holding them close to her, and pulling her up towards his face. She could feel his breath hit her face and though it was rather pleasant, smelling of mint, it made her want to gag. Their noses were almost touching. It seemed like forever they stared at each other, rage boiling in both of their gazes, chests heaving furiously. Malfoy's eyes left hers and traveled to her lips, then back again quickly, catching his loss of focus.

"Mudblood," he growled, "you need to get a few things through your usually intelligent brain. First, learn your place in the world. You've walked around like you own the place forever, when you aren't even fit to own the dirt on the floor. Second, never touch me. I know it's hard to keep your filthy paws off someone so superior and clean, but I can't have you mucking up my robes." he laughed coldly.

"HAH!" spat Hermione. "It seems that you're the one who keeps trying to touch me. Get over yourself. You are nothing but a low life-death eater-murderer! You got lucky getting to come back here, but I wouldn't get too comfortable. I hope you fancy a cell right next to your dear old disgusting father!"

Before Draco could react she brought her knee up to his crotch with as much force as she could muster. He fell off her instantly, howling in pain. She sprang up and grabbed her wand from her pocket, casting a shield charm around herself. She glared down at Malfoy, who seemed to have lost use of his words.

"Get up you big baby. If you can't take it then stop dishing it out. Or are you just mad I've bested you yet again?"

Draco turned onto all fours, and slowly stood. He cast the nastiest look he could manage, before turning down the corridor. He made no effort to speak as he hobbled along awkwardly. Hermione kept her shield up and followed him to their dorms.

* * *

The awkward silence carried them all the way to the head dorms. Malfoy was furious, using this time to think of all the things he would do to the mudblood the second her shield was down. Who did that little twit thing she was? No one ever touched a Malfoy unless it was the way they desired. What was worse was thinking about what had almost transpired. For a hot second, his anger had disappeared as he glanced into her pride filled gaze. She had been writhing beneath him, her chest heaving in anger and indignation. And just for a moment his eyes had wandered, setting themselves on her lips. Her soft, full, naturally mauve tinged lips. '_Snap out of it_' he demanded himself, disgusted his mind was going down this path again. He'd slipped in the tunnel, and he here he was, walking back to the dorms, still thinking about it. He needed to be away from her, and quickly.

When they got to the entrance to their dorm, he stopped and turned to Hermione, sneering. She didn't seem the least bit affected by his gaze, '_something_' he thought, '_that probably has to do with the shield she's still holding. Lucky bint._'

Hermione stood, staring back at her pale haired nemesis, feigning a very convincing sense of boredom.

"Well ferret? I assume you have the password so unless you want to sleep out here..."

"Don't get too smug mudblood. You might have a shield up now, but you can't hold it forever. And after your bad behavior tonight I think you're due for a few much needed lessons."

Hermione felt her insides waver a bit, unsure of exactly what Malfoy was capable of. Sure he hadn't actually killed Dumbledore, but he'd set it all in motion. Harry seemed to think that Malfoy couldn't do what he was asked. He told her and Ron that he'd seen Malfoy falter before Snape stepped in. For a reason she couldn't place, Hermione had a feeling they might be more to the story.

She made sure not to show any of her internal worry to Malfoy and kept her face stony and cool.

"Password?" she said simply, ignoring his rant.

"Alright don't believe me. You're going to make this quite the fun year for me." he replied deviously. He turned to the portrait in front of them which contained the image of an old sleeping wizard in an arm chair. On the right of the wizard sat a giant lioness, which also appeared to be sleeping at the moment. To left of the wizard opposite the lion lay the biggest snake Hermione had ever laid eyes on. The snake was the only creature in the painting awake at the moment, and upon seeing them, he raised up high and dangerous with a loud '_hisssssss'_. The wizard woke abruptly and peered from the snake to Malfoy.

"Well, on with it boy!" demanded the wizard, clearly irritated at having been woken. Malfoy's face twisted into a menacing grin.

"Pure blood" he stated, his face turning innocently at Hermione. She rolled her eyes at him and stepped past him as the portrait swung open. The opening led to a narrow stone passageway approximately 5 feet long. The end opened up into a grand common room with high ceilings and a fire place that took up almost one whole wall to the left. The wall the held the stone passageway was a large bookshelf, ending right before the fireplace. The wall to the right, was in line with the entryway and upon it hung the banners of all four houses. It seemed the Slytherin and Gryffindor banners, which hung in the center, had been magicked to be larger than the others. To the left of the Slytherin banner sat Ravenclaw's, and Hufflepuff's sat to the right of Gryffindor's.

In front of the fireplace sat the most inviting looking couch made of black leather, covered in fluffy looking pillow. The fireplace itself was black marble, reaching high onto the wall, with a mantel above. Above that, the school's motto was scrawled across the wall. On the mantel there were pictures everywhere, which upon closer inspection, Hermione realized they were of the Hogwarts founders, professors, and notable alumni. On each side of the couch rest an equally inviting arm chair, green to the left, and red to the right.

Across from the entry was a grand staircase which traveled upward in an arch. Right before the stairs began to arch right, was a huge stained glass window of the school's crest. Hermione assumed that traveling upward would lead them to their separate dorms.

Near the far left corner, just poking out from behind the stairs was a door which she took to be the bathroom.

Hermione was broken from her mental room tour by the sound of Malfoy clearing his throat.

"I assume you've never seen something this big, eh Granger? I assume you probably live in quarters to rival the Weasley's back home?" he mocked.

"For your information_ Malfoy,_ the Gryffindor tower is bigger than this." she lied. "Not to mention my parents are both dentists. Needless to say they do quite well for us."

"Even if I knew what that was I'm sure I wouldn't be impressed."

"Why am I even having this discussion with you?" she asked, more to herself than to him. "I'm going to bed." she turned on her heels to leave.

"Oh Granger." she stopped in her tracks, but stayed facing away from him.

"Let me know how it works trying to keep up that shield while sleeping." she didn't need to turn to see the evil glint in his eyes or the smirk on his face.

* * *

Hermione found her room up the stairs and to the right. To the left was Malfoy's. Each had their name already engrave upon it, his in silver and her's in gold. She slipped inside the room and shut the door quickly. She spent the next ten minuets furiously warding her door.

'_I'll be damned if I let him see he's getting to me. Why is he getting to me anyway? He's Malfoy. All talk to action. NO action._' she wasn't doing very well convincing herself.

When she finally felt her wards were adequate, she turned to take in her surroundings. The room was fairly simple. She saw a window on the far left wall, with a cushioned bench seat underneath. Against the wall opposite the door was a huge four poster canopy bed. The color of all the furnishings, including the long velvet drapes on either side of the window, was red with gold accents.

'_Harry and Ron! Crap._' she though suddenly, realizing they had no idea where she was. It was times like these she wished she had an owl instead of a cat. She didn't dare leave her room to try and go back to Gryffindor tower.

Conceding to try and sleep, she climbed atop the sea of crimson blankets, and lay her head down, trying to block out the events of the day.

* * *

Malfoy had finally finished unpacking his things. Everything in its place, just as it should be. He liked it that way. It reminded him of home. Nothing out of place, nothing looking messy or unorganized. He briefly wondered why it made him so happy if it reminded him of home. It wasn't as if he'd had a great childhood. Sure he'd gotten everything he'd ever wanted in the way of _things_. Toy brooms, then real ones as he grew older, gold to spend on sweets, nannies to take him wherever he wanted, and house elves to bring him food whenever he grew hungry. He was left to want for nothing.

'_Except for maybe better parents_' he thought with a bitter smirk.

He would admit of course that he loved his mother. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and she tried her hardest to remain strong. Even as his father fell deeper and deeper into Voldemort's inner ranks. Even as he brought Draco into it as well. He knew his mom disapproved of him serving under Voldemort. Not because she disagreed with him, but because she knew how dangerous he was. There was no sense of loyalty where Voldemort was concerned. He would torture his most loyal of followers out of pure boredom if he so chose. Narcissa cared for her son more than anything in the world. She knew he was spoiled, more by his fathers right than hers, but she'd been forced to let that slide. She been forced to let it slide when they were in public and he was rude to people for no reason. She'd been forced to let it slide when Voldemort chose him for a mission. But she'd be damned if he was forced into becoming a death eater.

The only reason Narcissa Malfoy let any of the other things slide, was Lucius. She loved her husband, second only to how much she loved her son. But he could be rather nasty. It was clear for as long as Draco could remember, that his father ran things. He was in charge of discipline. His mother was in charge of the household. Draco's mother could see how Voldemort had changed the elder Malfoy, and she didn't want her only son to deteriorate in the same way, always at the mercy of a vengeful lord, worried about how he would react. The years after the first wizard war were some of the most peaceful she had ever known. Lucius still held onto some of this old habits, but he was much more at ease. He was still a pompous ass to those he deemed beneath him, but at home things were good. Unfortunately Draco failed to see the improvement his mother saw. He chalked it up to never having seen the better side of his father, but assumed his mother had noticed some of those good parts come back.

What Draco most wished for was a mother who wasn't at the mercy of a man like Lucius. He wanted her to be carefree, to follow her dreams, and to have some family to talk to. His mothers side of the family had seen better days, her having lost contact with a lot of them after her marriage. Draco didn't care that he never had grandparents to visit, or cousins to play with. But he wanted his mom to have those people. He often wondered who she confided in when she was having problems. It couldn't possibly be her deranged sister. Bellatrix Lestrange was a once beautiful woman, her features now marred by her madness. There wasn't much you could confide in her if you didn't want the dark lord knowing as well. Draco remembered all too well the conversation he'd overheard.

"_Cissy, you should be thrilled the dark lord has chosen your only son to carry out his most sensitive mission! He will bring honor to your family like none has before. Merlin knows that waste of a husband of yours hasn't managed to gain any." the dark witch spat_

"_He's just a boy Bella! He's only 16 and we want him to put murder on his hands so young! I don't want my son to grow up mad because he's spilled blood at such a young age. There has to be someone else, there just has to be" Narcissa pleaded. _

"_You know he needn't spill any himself. The dark lord's plan is far more complex than that. If I were you, I'd be disappointed that his talk involve so little. If I had a son I'd want him to perform this task, I'd be bloody honored."_

"_Yes, well you don't." Narcissa snapped. "Pity."_

Draco had been careful not to be seen. He slipped back down the manor hallways and into his room before he could be discovered. He'd been livid that his dear old aunt thought so little of him. He was also rather irked that his mother thought he couldn't handle the task. Of course he could. Right?

Draco shook himself out of the memory, and glanced around his room. The silver and green gave it a familiar quality, but something was missing. '_Right_,' he thought, '_it's missing all of the other Slytherin boys milling about'_. He quickly realized this was a good thing. There was no one to pester him, no one to ask him what he was doing, and no one that could report back to his father. This really was going to be a great year. Speaking of which, he let his thoughts drift back to the girl a mere room away. He realized he was extremely sore. He became angry remembering the way she'd acted. Flipping him to the ground, acting as if she were bored by him, and kicking him where it hurt. He couldn't have asked for a bigger perk to come his way. He needed to show her who was boss and she needed to learn some respect. Now that Snape had announced them Head Boy and Head Girl, he was sure he could accomplish both of those tasks.

'_Granger is going to pay._'

* * *

**"****No one wins but we always lose.**

**marked for death and fleeting.**

**But love is such an awful thing, to  
Lose yourself in everything you  
do is trite, in light of recent news****"**

* * *

**I would just like to apologize for my crazy amount of description. I found myself wondering briefly if you guys feel similar to how I felt reading _The Hobbit_ in fifth grade. I just really enjoy details because I have a very vivid picture in my head and I want you guys to get a good feel for it. But leave me a comment letting me know if you like detailed descriptions of things (rooms, people, etc) or if you think I should try and tone it down.**


	7. You're Only Dreaming

**A/N: Still poor, and still without ownership of Harry Potter. Pity.**

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to K's Choice _Only Dreaming. _I highly suggest this song, it's haunting and beautiful. I keep telling myself I'm only going to use one song per artist but some of the bands I'm obsessed with might get some multiple chapters. I just can't help it.**

**And I apologize profusely for the numerous errors I found when reading back the last chapter. Hopefully you still got what I was getting at since it wasn't anything too major, and I'll do my best to be more careful.**

**Any-who, I have some quick shout outs before we begin!**

**Yankeerose and Hermione Voldemort Riddle: You guys rock! I appreciate your multiple reviews and that you seem to be sticking with the story!**

**Dayannight: I'm glad you seem to be getting the feel I wanted through my description and I appreciate your feedback!**

**And Last (sorry I'm so rambly, I'm a talker if you couldn't tell :)), I'm kind of excited because some details of the story have finally struck me and I have a better idea of where this is going to end up! Hooray!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"**I'm sure you're only dreaming. ****You're only juggling with my mind.**

**While I feel more and more like screaming.  
For the scar you left behind "**

Hermione woke the next morning after quite possibly the worst nights sleep she'd ever had.

And she'd had some bad nights.

She groaned as she opened her eyes, not feeling as though she'd gotten even a wink of sleep. She threw the covers off haphazardly, and sat up. The clock on the wall across from her told her it was 5:42.

'_Honestly!_' she thought exasperatedly.

After climbing into bed, she'd found that even the slightest noise woke her. Not very convenient when even the clock gave off innocent little 'ticks' every minute.

Innocent ticks that kept her tossing and turning.

At exactly 11:05 the sound of rain thudding violently against the window startled her so much she jerked up in bed instantly, peering around for the source of the noise. At 11:59 she heard what she thought had been creaking floorboards. She covered her head in her blankets, willing the noise to stop.

'I_s this real or imagined_?' she asked herself, starting to question her sanity.

At 1:02 she rolled over, unable to fall into the depths of sleep since her last disturbance. She finally fell into an uneasy sleep before being woken at 2:35 by a series of terrifying nightmares, all of which included Malfoy torturing her in one way or another. She was startled to feel the damp tracks of tears streaming down her cheeks as she jerked awake, sweat covering almost every inch of her body. The last time she'd seen the numbers on the clock it had been 2:42.

And now it was approaching six in the morning, and she found herself with the distinct knowledge that her mind and body would not find any more sleep that night.

She walked in a daze to her closet and furiously wiped sleep from her eyes with the backs of her hands as she willed her eyes to focus. It was to no avail as everything seemed fuzzy. She was unbelievably furious at herself for letting Malfoy unsettle her this much. But however furious she was at herself, she was ten times more at him. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop replaying his last words to her.

'_Let me know how it works trying to keep up that shield while sleeping._'

Ugh.

She finally settled on a pair of soft gray muggle sweats, and a black camisole. She definitely didn't feel like dressing in anything form fitting. They arrived at Hogwarts on a Saturday in order to give the students one full day in between to prepare to return to classes. Almost any other day she would have needed to be awake by this time. During the week breakfast was put out at 7 and away at 8, with classes starting at 8:30. But seeing as today was only Sunday, she needn't appear in the great hall for breakfast until 11am. This was typical Sunday Brunch at Hogwarts. She was supposed to have this day before classes, to sleep in until the last possible second, eat breakfast with Harry and Ron, and lounge about for the day gathering books, retrieving her schedule, and unpacking. She suddenly wish she'd used her insomnia to finish unpacking as she looked around the room at the mess. This was certainly going to be more miserable in her sleep deprived state.

'_Perhaps a shower?_...' she wondered, grabbing a towel, a fresh pair of knickers, and a bra from her trunk and heading towards her door. When she reached it she stopped and took in a deep breath. '_He's in your head Hermione, but it's just a game._' she told herself. '_Where is that Gryffindor bravery?_'

With one last deep breath she opened the door. Slowly she peered out across the landing. Malfoy's door was shut. She crept out as quietly as she could manage, her bare feet making no noise as they tip toed across the marble floor and down the staircase. She gave a cautionary glance around the common room making sure he was nowhere to be seen. Every noise seemed much louder to Hermione, and she winced as the turn of the bathroom handle sounded like a cannon in her head. Finally she slipped inside and set her things down on the immaculate counter-top. It was to the right and made of marble as was the tub to the left which held a waterfall style faucet in the center. It sat on four goblin made gold claw feet. The towel rack was straight across the room and was made of pure gold. Upon it hung two sets of towels, one green, one crimson. In the center of the floor lay a huge fluffy white rug.

Hermione turned on the tap and went to lock the door. When she returned the tub had already filled. '_Must be magically sped up_' she noted. She tapped her wand against the tub which instantly filled with a sea of cloud-like bubbles. Slowly and carefully she stripped off her clothing. She grimaced, noting how sore her body was. She gave it no other thought however, when her body sank into the bliss filled tub. She lay her head back against the head of the tub which felt plush and comfortable against her fragile skull. Sometimes she really _really_ loved magic. Before she knew it, she sank into a deep, blissful, sleep.

* * *

Draco Malfoy slept like a baby.

When his eyes finally popped open, it was the sound of running water that brought him from his slumber. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow, willing himself to overcome the urge to fall back asleep. He rose and walked over to the door, peering out. He smiled sleepily as he realized Granger's door was cracked just slightly. He crossed the small landing and opened the door as quiet as he could.

No Granger.

He used that opportunity to take in his surroundings. Unlike his own room, hers had not been cleaned or unpacked. Items were strewn about, a few stacks of books covered part of the floor,and there were un-hung clothes spilling from her closet and trunk. The bed had been torn apart as though she'd been flailing about in her sleep. He smirked wondering what ever could have been the cause for such an uneasy slumber. He thought he might have a few ideas.

He decided to have a more thorough look of the room, when he suddenly remembered what woke him. _'The shower.'_

He backed from the room and returned the door to its cracked position. He turned and followed the sound of running water down the stairs and to his right. He raised a hand hesitantly to the door, when he realized it was locked.

'_Obviously_' he chided himself. This would never work... but just _maybe_.

'_Alohomora' _he muttered. To his genuine surprise, the door gave a small 'click' to allow him entrance. This was almost too easy. It was barely six in the morning and already he could have a little fun at Granger's expense. He was sure on the list of ways to have a good day, starting it by provoking Granger so early, landed high up on the list. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

She was..._ sleeping?_

He allowed himself to go farther into the room. He found her lying peacefully in the tub, her mess of curls spread out around her head. She had filled the water with a thick froth of bubbles, preventing him from viewing much of anything. This was unfortunate for him, as he thought seeing her naked would probably be good ammo to tease her with. Something in the back of his head prodded at him, telling him perhaps that wasn't the only reason, but he shoved the notion aside as quickly as it had come.

He realized as he observed the sleeping girl, he'd never taken the time to really look at her. Sure, he'd used her buck teeth and bushy hair as material for torture in the past. In fact, he'd been so used to making fun of her for her more obnoxious features, that he completely failed to realize when they'd disappeared altogether.

Her long chocolate and caramel colored hair was still very curly but it had lost some of its initial frizzyness, leaving it looking like one of those girls who was impossibly cool and carefree. She had a delicate slightly upturned nose, deep set mocha colored eyes, and plush looking lips. He noted that she had a slightly fuller bottom lip which gave her the perfect amount of pout and made her look incredibly kissable.

'_Stop_!' he growled internally, determined to put an end to these thoughts that kept trying to creep into his brain.

The bubbles in the tub kept him from being able to take notice of her body, but the skin he could see looked soft and warm. She had an odd complexion. She had olive undertones, yet remained very fair skinned at the same time. He could see the tops of her shoulders and chest, and he couldn't help but admire the hollow of her neck, which looked so feminine and fragile.

He briefly ran his mind through ways to wake and torment her. But something inside told him not to alert her to his presence. He couldn't place it, but he knew without a doubt that leaving her unaware of his prying eyes, would be a good start to his mission. He turned and slipped from the room as quietly as he'd entered.

* * *

Hermione loved how peaceful it was here.

She lay on a beach, the warm sand against her back, cool waves lapping across her legs. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this alive. Her senses were aware of every grain of sand and each ray of warm sun that covered her body. The sound of the crashing waves filled her ears and she turned her head. There were Harry and Ron. _Her_ Harry and Ron. Her best friends. Their eyes were as alight as she'd ever seen them, reflecting the sunshine as they splashed around in the water a short distance from her, laughing and smiling.

She missed this. Their laughs had the power to fill her whole soul with joy. And it had been sometime since she felt full.

Before she knew it was happening, they turned towards her and charged, falling on top of her and covering her with sand. She laughed so hard it hurt as they rolled off and a sand fight ensued. She had no concept of how much time they spent there, rolling in the sand like children, crying from laughing so hard. All she knew was complete happiness and utter contentment. Suddenly she looked down, realizing the waves had crawled up her body quite a ways. All at once they had reached her chest and she felt weighted down underneath the cool ocean water. Which abruptly began to warm like bathwater.

_'Bathwater?'_

Hermione woke in an instant and looked around. She groaned, wishing she were back in her dreamland. She felt so at ease there, and now the world around her looked harsh as she realized it was not the state of perpetual bliss she knew from her dream. This was the real world, and it felt cold and hopeless. She silently thanked Merlin for the magic that prevented the tap from spilling over, or the water from growing cold. It was indeed as warm as it was before her slumber.

_'Of course, I took a bath hoping it would wake me up and end up falling asleep and making myself even more exhausted.'_ she muttered to the empty bathroom.

Finally she braced herself, one hand on each side of the tub, to stand. '_Owe!_' she was _so_ sore. She grimaced and pulled herself up, turning off the tap and reaching for her towel. She wrung out her long hair and shook off a bit before wrapping the fluffy fabric around her middle. She glanced down at the swirling water as it disappeared down the drain, and stepped out of the tub, giving each leg a quick flick to avoid soaking the fluffy carpet.

Hermione made her way to the mirror where she gasped at her reflection. Her hair clung to her back, weighted down with moisture just as she expected it to be. Her hair being the only thing that looked as she'd expected.

Dark circles formed under her eyes portraying every bit of sleep her insomnia managed to deprive her of. And for the first time, she noticed the reason for some of her soreness. Her wrists began to purple, bruises mangling them from where Malfoy had grabbed them. She slowly dropped her towel and turned away from the mirror, twisting her upper body around and examining her backside in the reflection. She also had a particularly nasty bruise the size of a bludger on her hip from when he had thrown her to the ground and rolled on top of her when she tried to help him. She rolled her eyes at the thought of the two altercations she had already had with the Head Boy. '_It hasn't even been 24 hours_.' she thought with disdain.

She couldn't believe how a mere moment ago she'd been in her comforting dream. She could only hope that it would happen again, as an awareness flooded over her.

'_This year will be nothing like that dream.'_

* * *

**"****You're only dreaming, ****I think I can hear you talk.**

**You're only dreaming, ****I think I can hear you say, 'shut up'.**

**You're only dreaming, ****I hope your dream is in me.**

**You're only dreaming you're free"**

* * *

**I'm not sure this was my strongest chapter so I'm eager to see what you think. I know not a whole lot happened as it was kind of a filler, but I felt it was necessary. But maybe that's just me :) I wanted to make it longer so there could be some interaction, but it didn't fit with the way the song was driving me to go. Again, you really should have a listen. It's quite good.**


	8. You're Going Down

**A/N: I own a lot of glitter, a lot of Cd's, a lot of books, and a lot of movies. I don't however own any of the creative rights to these including Harry Potter. Wish I did, but I also wish I had a unicorn and that's not happening anytime soon. **

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Sick Puppies _You're Going Down._**

**Aradia: I'm beyond obsessed with K's choice! I've had a bunch of their stuff on my lappy for a while but this song just came on through my iTunes shuffle and I'd never listened to it and fell in love. I think Not an Addict is my favorite song by far from them, but it def. Didn't fit this story lol.**

**ExTaCy: You said update soon and I apologize it's taken me a little! But I hope you keep enjoying :)**

**Yankeerose: I know! I almost wrote it that way but if there is one thing that turns me off of a Hermione/Malfoy story, it's moving them too quickly. Though by nature this is gonna be a little OOC, I like to make it believable. **

**MangoAnime: thank you!**

**One last thing, I'm trying hard to write frequently but I just got myself another job and may soon be looking at 70 hour work weeks so chapters may become more spaced out. I won't abandon this though. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"**Define your meaning of war,**

**to me it's what we do when we're bored.**

**I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop,  
and it makes me want it more. ****"**

Harry and Ron were starting to worry.

It had taken the boys twenty minutes of complaining about and plotting against Snape to realize that Hermione was missing. They couldn't remember if she'd stayed behind at McGonagall's office or if they'd lost her somewhere along the way. After retracing most of their steps, they gave up and retired to Gryffindor Tower. She must be in the library they decided, as she often disappeared into its stacks for long hours.

When she failed to show up for breakfast the next day, the two boys cast worried looks at each other. It was now 11:12am. Harry opened his mouth to speak, when Neville sat down beside him in Hermione's usual spot.

"Have you two seen Hermione?" he inquired, as if reading the boys' worried faces. Harry and Ron were unaware of Neville's conversation with Hermione on the train. They didn't know that this was the root of his worry. He had silently promised himself he would keep an eye on the girl. It was clear Hermione was far too preoccupied keeping her own eyes on Harry and Ron. Neville loved Hermione too much to let her slip into the same state as Harry and Ron had.

He was fairly certain she didn't realize how much he loved her. It wasn't a romantic kind of love. He didn't find himself thinking of snogging her, or wanting to ask her on dates. She didn't inspire him to sing terribly cheesy love songs, or to hold her hand in public. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her like a sister, nothing more, nothing less. She was his first friend. Ever since that day on the train when she helped him look for Trevor the toad, he knew she would be a wonderful friend. And she had lived up to that every day since. Now he felt it was his turn to repay her.

Before anyone could answer him however, the sound of the doors opening snagged their attention. All three boys looked up to see Hermione rushing towards them. She took a spot next to Ron and began to pile her plate with food as she spoke.

"Morning, sorry I'm late" she said, out of breath from rushing. They stared at her, waiting for an answer.

A piece of toast was halfway to Hermione's mouth when she looked up at the three pairs of eyes staring back at her. She froze for a moment, toast in hand. After what proved to be a fairly awkward pause, she signed, setting the toast back down.

"Look, I'll explain everything but not here." she lowered her voice. "Eat like normal and then we can go back somewhere and talk."

The boys looked hesitant, but complied and returned to their breakfast.

Hermione eased up slightly at having made her point. She peered down at her piece of toast and realized she wasn't hungry. Her stomach felt queasy from lack of sleep. She ripped her toast into small pieces and picked at them, hoping no one would notice. No one did. No one except for Neville.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were finished. The boys were up first, and began towards the door. Hermione, who had taken out parchment and a quill to make a to do list, took an extra second to throw the items into her bag. As she went to stand, she accidentally cast her eyes to the Slytherin table. Before she could stop it, she found her brown eyes locked with Malfoy's steel gray ones. He sneered as usual, but she found something else hidden there. She turned to rush from the hall before she could place it, feeling his icy stare all the way out of the hall.

She made her way confidently through this part of the castle, heading to the one place she knew would be there when she needed it. The room of requirement. It was such a change from her trek in the dungeons. Here the halls were flooded with natural light, the pathways wide and familiar. Not narrow and foreign.

She found the spot with ease, and paced back and fourth a few times, causing a wooden door to form in the middle of the wall. She entered it with haste before anyone could see her.

Inside, Harry, Ron, and Neville were already waiting. The room had furnished itself as a small sitting parlor with two armchairs and a couch. Across from the door was a fireplace, a miniature version of the one in the heads room. The couch sat facing it, with one arm chair on either side facing inward towards one another. Neville and Harry sat in the armchairs leaving a spot for Hermione on the sofa next to Ron. She sat quickly, trying to ignore their eagerly curious expressions.

"What happened to you last night Hermione? We just assumed you were in the library." asked Ron, looking worried.

Hermione took in a deep breath before telling them about the events of the previous night. They watched with equal parts horror and surprise. She watched as Ron's face went red with anger as she explained her new living arrangement.

"You mean to tell us, he's forcing you to live with that death eater?!" he fumed.

"Yes Ronald, you heard me say I tried to get out of it. He says he doesn't want the students to view me as their friend. He more or less admitted he thought this would keep me out of getting into trouble with you two." she sighed.

"Hermione, we have to go back to McGonagall. This isn't safe for you!" Harry practically shouted.

"She can't do anything, he out ranks her, you know that. I get that you're worried for me, but I can handle myself. You saw me punch Malfoy in third year." she winked, trying to ease the tension. It didn't work.

"We saw him hovering over you on the train the day he knocked you down. Obviously we think you can take care of yourself but this is Draco bloody Malfoy we're talking about! If you have to sleep in the same quarters as him, that leaves you way too vulnerable." Harry protested.

"What happened after that Hermione?" Neville chipped in, knowing that if he let the argument continue, she would never get the chance to finish her story.

"Well..." Hermione pause, not knowing if it was wise to tell them about the scuffle that had ensued.

"Malfoy just insulted me a bunch all the way back until I locked myself in my room." she lied, pulling her sleeves over her bruised wrists guiltily, deciding it better not to make this worse than needed. She knew she could take care of herself after all. _Right?_

"Regardless, we can't do anything about this. We might as well make the best of it. This way I can keep an eye on him, I'll know if he's up to something."

"I don't like this 'Mione. Not one bit" said Ron, Harry nodding in agreement.

"Well it doesn't matter if you like it or not, you can't change it so please don't pester me about it!" snapped Hermione, standing and heading towards the door. Neville's words stopped her, though she refused to turn around. She simply froze and let him speak, her body still facing the door.

"Don't do that Hermione. Don't shut us out just to prove a point or to save your pride. If anything happens, or you suspect he's up to something, please promise you'll come to one of us. Or even McGonagall."

Hermione thought for a moment, than continued out the door without a word.

* * *

Malfoy smirked as he watched the Head Girl break eye contact and head for the door. He followed her with his eyes until she disappeared from sight, the doors of the hall snapping closed behind her. Blaise noticed this and smirked.

"So things are going well with the princess of Gryffindor I assume? He chuckled. He could read Malfoy too well.

Malfoy simply snickered at this, taking a bite of the crisp green apple in his hand.

"Keeping it hush-hush?" Blaise asked, playfully irritated that his best friend was being so tight-lipped.

Malfoy stood abruptly and cast his gaze towards the door, then back at Blaise meaningfully. Blaise took the hint and stood to follow the blond out of the hall. They left the castle and settled by the lake, sitting underneath a large tree.

"Well...I'm waiting." Blaise said impatiently.

"Well first, Snape announced us Head Boy and Head Girl. He also informed us, we'll be living together in a private dorm."

"I'm surprised considering Snape hates her so much."

"Yeah well, even he can't deny she's the best girl in our year by far, though I'm sure he'd like to."

"I guess this worked out well then, by why do I feel like you're not done?"

"Because I'm not." Malfoy admitted but made to say nothing more.

"Well? Come on man, what do I not know?"

"Well lets just say, the little mudblood tried to lay her dirty hands on me and she paid for it."

"What?!" Blaise asked excitedly. Malfoy filled in the details, gracefully leaving out the part where Hermione threw him to the ground first, where he had scared her, and where she had kicked him where it counted. Blaise looked absolutely thrilled.

"So you had her down in the dungeons, pinned to the ground with no one around, and you didn't take advantage of the situation?" he asked incredulously. Malfoy turned up his nose.

"Honestly Blaise, you think I fancy sullying myself with filth. I thought we were friends." he sneered.

"Don't be so over dramatic." Blaise stated, unaffected by his friends harsh tone. "I see the way you look at her. Not to mention she has gotten pretty hot the last few years."

Malfoy made a face, feigning disagreement.

"Oh come on Draco. Even the Dark Lord is a half blood. Times are changing. Plus it's not like you're trying to marry her. I doubt Voldemort would begrudge his most willing servant a little fun."

"Even so, if I'm going to make this situation everything it's worth, I couldn't just go and shag her the first day back. I'm going to take that little bitch down to bite sized pieces before I end her misery." he added with a snarl.

"Where does Voldemort play into all of this?" Blaise inquired. "Are you telling me that he'll be hiding for a whole year?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You want to use this school year to break Granger, but I assume if the Dark Lord was going to resurface you wouldn't have time for this little hobby."

Draco pondered for a moment.

"When the Dark Lord decides to come out of hiding, I'll just ask him if he has a way to help me kidnap her."

"What?" asked Blaise, surprised.

"Well, that wasn't in my plan originally but the way I see it, I might as well have a plan for if he remains hidden for a while, and one for if he doesn't. If he doesn't, I'll go about things the way I'm planning. If he comes out I will need to make my plan beneficial to him. She's one of Potter's most important assets. Surely he would admit that having her would improve his chances."

Blaise still looked rather weary, so he continued.

"Look, I lived my life before Hogwarts trying to please my damn father. Then I got suckered into being a glorified slave for Voldemort, sacrificing my safety so he could do what? Go into hiding while I take the fall for killing that old fool Dumbledore? It was a stroke of luck that Snape made the vow to my mother, thus keeping my neck safe. Not that it mattered since he became headmaster anyway. The point is, I want something for me. No one, besides maybe Potter, has been more of a thorn in my side than Granger. It would give me the greatest joy I've ever felt to pay her back for all the time she's been wandering about the wizarding world thinking she's anything more than dirt. Bonus points that it will also hurt scar-head and weasel."

Blaise couldn't help but be impressed by his old friend. He felt a pang of sorrow for the mudblood. Sure she was a Gryffindor golden child, a know-it-all, and a mudblood, but he knew his best friend. If he set his mind to breaking the girl, she didn't have a clue what was in store for her.

* * *

**"****This is hardly worth fighting for,**

**but it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore.**

**When my fist hits your face, **

**and your face hits the floor.**

**It'll be a long time coming,**  
**bet you got the message now.**

**'Cause I was never going,  
yeah, you're the one that's going down."**

* * *

**Alright. The title Lyrics are a litter darker than they have been and I'm not sure how I feel about that. I almost feel a bit guilty writing about/based on such dark stuff, but now that I've started I suppose I should continue. You know what to do :)**


	9. Dangerous Game

**A/N: I don't own, by now you know.**

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to 3 Doors Down _Dangerous Game._**

**HVR: You're love is enough for me :)**

**And to whoever the guest was that reviewed, I'm sad you don't have a user name so I can properly thank you! It made me smile very big! I hope the rest of the story is to your liking.**

* * *

"**You stand before me,**

**now we stare eye to eye.**

**Before another second clicks away, **

**one of us will die.**

**You reach for your metal as I reach for mine,  
The sound of bullets flying through the air is followed by a cry." **

Hermione stalked back to her common room, still irritated from her conversation with the boys. She desperately needed to unpack and organize her room in order to feel calm and prepared to start the year, and hoped it would provide a distraction. She still felt unbelievably tired, but decided she could simply go to bed early.

She'd been in her room for almost an hour when she heard the door to the common room click open.

'_Great._' she murmured to herself, praying Malfoy would just decide to ignore her.

She realized she had frozen in her spot, her ears listening intently for footsteps or signs of movement. When she heard his door open and shut, she sighed in relief and continued cleaning. When she was satisfied with her organization and decorations, she still had an hour and a half until dinner. Deciding she wouldn't let Malfoy confine her to hiding in her room, she made her way cautiously, down the stairs and into the common room. No sign of him. She had her new copy of Hogwarts; A History, in her hand and settled on the couch, a fire already blazing in the fireplace. The new updated edition of her favorite book had been an unexpected going away gift from her father. She smiled as she thought of what he'd said to her as he slipped it into her hands before she barged through the platform at King's Cross.

"_I'm glad they gave me a daughter who's both beautiful AND smart."_

"_Dad..." she tried, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Hey. Don't get all teary on your old dad, it's hard enough to let you go for so much of the year. But I couldn't possibly be any more proud of you than I already am. I know you don't like to let me or your mom into too many details of all this strife in the wizarding world, but I can tell you're on your way to something huge and I just wanted to say something."_

"_Dad, please don't tell me to be careful. I know I'm your baby girl, but I can take care of myself, you know that." she stated, hoping she sounded braver than she felt. Dr. Granger raised his palm to stop her from continuing. _

"_All I wanted to say was... give em' hell." he smiled and pulled his daughter into a hug_.

* * *

She just managed to open the cover of the book to hear the familiar 'crack' of a fresh book being opened, when she heard it.

A door opening, followed by steady, confident, footsteps.

Malfoy.

She straightened slightly, but set her jaw firmly and decided to focus on her book. She would act like nothing was bothering her. He would see nothing short of the strong and sure Gryffindor he both knew and hated.

The footsteps stopped. She felt his eyes on her and knew he was standing behind her. It didn't feel like he was standing too close, but she knew he was watching. She tried hard to keep her eyes downward, trained on the words in her book. He couldn't know, but she wasn't actually reading anything. She tried to read a sentence, but felt herself having to reread the same one over and over. None of the information was sticking.

She made a conscious effort to keep her breathing steady, as the footsteps started up again. Out of her peripheral vision she saw him cross in front of the fire, and place himself in the Slytherin colored arm chair to her left. She made no motion to show him she even noticed his entrance.

"Well mudblood, you look pretty damn focused on the book." he taunted. He could tell she was trying almost too hard to look disinterested. Still she did not look up from her book.

"Yep." she replied simply.

"Care to share what's got your eyes so intent on not looking at me?" he asked coolly.

"Nope."

"Not feeling very conversational today Granger? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to avoid me." he smirked. Finally she looked up and met his eyes with a cool, firm, confidence. She would be brave.

"Well Malfoy, I don't know what could have ever given you the impression that I would do anything _but_ ignore you. Unless of course it was to kick you and watch you cry again." she thought she saw his eyes darken for a moment, but he quickly replaced the look with one of pure amusement.

"There you go with the lies again. We both know I don't cry." this time it was her turn to smirk.

"Lets see... the time I punched you, the time you fell off your broom after racing Harry at Quidditch, the time you goaded Buckbeak into attacking you, the time in detention you ran screaming from the dark forest... yeah you didn't think I knew about that last one did you? Lucky for me, Harry felt like sharing that last little gem with the entire Gryffindor common room. Shall I continue?" she asked, growing more confident with every word she spoke.

He scrutinized her for a moment. She sat before him, any trace of discomfort gone from her face and a smirk in its place. How he fought the urge to wipe that smirk right off her smug face. He felt himself growing angry, but resolved to keep his cool. He can't let her see him squirm.

"Yes well, we both know I'm not the same I was back then. As for Potter, he's lucky he used that spell on me in the prefects bathroom last year, or he'd be dead too, just like your precious Dumbledore."

Hermione snorted.

"Oh please Malfoy, don't try to use that. Let me to level with you for a bit. I'm not stupid, and I'm fully aware it is largely your fault, but we both know the truth. When it was your turn to shine for Voldemort and take out his greatest enemy,_ you_ couldn't do it. You lowered your wand in hesitation. I'm surprised dear old Voldy let you live after failing and making Snape do your dirty work for you." she snapped.

"You're walking on dangerous territory there princess. You think you know, but you have no idea. If I were you, I wouldn't want to single myself out as a desirable target. You'll find I can be a formidable enemy."

"We're already enemies you moron." she taunted. He leaned forward just in the slightest, his voice a deadly whisper.

"Make no mistake, I hate you and I always have. But you don't know what it's like to have me as your _real_ enemy. If you think you know you haven't seen anything yet."

She cast her eyes back to her book, trying to feign boredom, but really not wanting to look in his cold eyes any longer. She faked the most convincing yawn she could muster.

Before she knew what was happening, he sprung off his armchair like lightening. In one fluid motion he grabbed the book from her hands and threw it with all the grace of a Quidditch player, directly into the flames before them. Hermione leapt from the couch, attempting to hurtle herself towards the fireplace.

"NO!" she screamed as she jolted forward. Malfoy was ready for her. He stretched out his arms to her and grabbed her around the middle, attempting to keep her from saving the book. She continued to try and lurch forward, flailing her arms about to free herself from his iron grip. He made no signs of letting up as he sneered into her ear.

"If you think I'm going to allow filth like you to act like you're so much above the rest of us, without teaching you a few lessons first, you're sorely mistaken."

"Malfoy that was a gift from my father! LET ME GO!" she jerked as violently as she could muster when he squeezed her ribs painfully, causing her to cry out. In her moment of weakness, he flung her back around, sending her careening onto the couch. She recovered quickly, a few angry tears spilling from her eyes. Not skipping a beat, she made to launch herself at the fireplace again, but he was ready for her. He grabbed her wrists as she jumped up, holding her directly in front of him. She tried as hard as she could to step forward and to the side to get past him, but his grip was solid. The pain was increased due to the fact her wrists were already bruised from the day before. Her face was the shade of a ripe tomato and she continued to thrash around.

"What's that Granger? Is one of your precious books in there? It's probably a sodding pile of ash by now, I'd reckon." he exclaimed, his eyes alight with jubilation. He loosened his grip, knowing she would get away. It didn't matter to him, as he figured the book was beyond repair now.

Sure enough with one last yank, her wrists were free and she shoved past him towards the fireplace. She grabbed her wand from the small end table and turned towards the fire in one rapid movement.

"Accio book!" she yelled and the book flew from the fire before her. She hadn't stopped to think long enough to realize that the book would still be hot and she grabbed it.

"Ahh!" she yelped and dropped the book by her feet. Her head felt cloudy and her hand throbbed painfully. She looked down to the floor in front of her. The cover of the book was charred, looking like a campfire marshmallow. She bent down and flicked the cover open, trying to avoid another burn. Most of the pages inside the book had curled so far in on themselves in flames, that she was sure the book was beyond saving. It felt as though her vision was blurred on all sides, and she felt every ounce of her insomnia. She stood very slowly, hands balling into fists at her sides. Her burnt hand throbbed but she ignored it.

She looked up to see Malfoy just standing there, his venomous eyes watching her with a satisfied glint, a dangerous smirk plastered to his face. She made to approach him, taking each step slowly and deliberately. He looked downright amused as she came to a halt in front of him and stared him in the face, her head cocked ever so slightly to the side. They locked eyes for a hot second before she brought her arm up with every ounce of strength she possessed, letting her hand smack him hard across his face.

His head turned with the blow, holding it only a split second before he reacted.

SMACK!

He backhanded her so hard she nearly fell to the side. She clutched the side of her face and looked at him in horror. She tried with everything she had to find words, but they failed her. He stepped forward causing her to try and retreat backwards, but her knees hit the back of the arm chair, causing her to fall into it. He knelt down, bracing himself on the arms of the chair, putting his face close to hers.

"Don't test me princess." he whispered menacingly, before standing and stalking up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch for quite a while. She wasn't sure how long she waited there, staring into the fire, holding her cheek in her palm. She didn't believe it.

_'I can't believe he actually hit me_.' she thought, in shock. She knew he was mean and spiteful. She even knew he could be dangerous. But she honestly hadn't expected this at all. She'd rarely seen Malfoy use physical force for anything. She wouldn't have been surprised if he'd thrown a hex at her. Sure she smacked him first, but he didn't retaliate in third year when she'd done the same. He simply ran like a bloody coward. She finally turned her attention to the charred book. She bent down and reached for it, pulling it into her lap. It was no longer hot. Just burnt.

She reopened it, hoping she might see something worth salvaging. But when she cracked it open, some of the more badly burnt parts fell to ash before her eyes. It was unreadable. She pulled her sleeves down to cover her hands, and used them to wipe the frustrated tears away from her eyes. She recoiled immediately. Reaching up, she ran her fingers across her face, feeling it bruise beneath her hand. When she brought her fingers down she looked at them. Blood.

Worried, she finally rose, throwing the book back to the chair. She walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. On top of the very purple, very angry looking bruise that marred her cheek, there was a small cut dripping a spatter of blood. Realization hit her. He'd been wearing a ring. She brought her hands to her head and squeezed her eyes closing, willing the haze to clear and the headache to subside. It didn't.

The clock on the wall told her it was time for dinner.

'_Shit._' How would she explain this to the boys. They would have a complete meltdown if they saw this, along with her mangled wrists. She'd been able to hide the wrists earlier because her robe was long and the bruises weren't very dark. But now that they'd been re-bruised, they were turning a rather nasty color, and Hermione swore she could see the faint mark of fingers. Part of her prodded at the back of her mind, telling her she knew what to do. She had to go to McGonagall. What other choice did she have? Neville told her to go to them or McGonagall if anything happened. Well it certainly had. But she couldn't go to the boys. They would certainly do something rash, and end up getting them all in trouble. They may have had a chance with Dumbledore, but with Snape as headmaster, she knew they would never get Malfoy in trouble. McGonagall would simply be out ranked.

The voice in her head crept back into her thoughts.

_'Why aren't you telling someone Hermione? You know even Snape can't defend Malfoy for this. The real reason is you don't want them to think you can't handle a little Malfoy problem, right?_' said the voice.

'_No of course not! Snape has final say in discipline, if Harry and Ron do anything to Malfoy they could get kicked out which would accomplish nothing, and even the Ministry of Magic can't help if it's under Voldemort's influence.' _she assured the voice.

'_If you say so... but you know you can only fool yourself for so long'_ the voice taunted back at her.

"STOP" she blurted the last part out loud by accident.

'_Ugh, get a hold of yourself Hermione, you've got this. You just need a few days to think of a plan of action._' and with that thought, she raised her wand to her face.

"Ut absconderes cicatricibus!" she announced clearly as a flood of calming white mist shot from the tip of her wand and surrounded her face. When the mist cleared, her bruise appeared to have vanished. She wasn't sure how long the glamor charm would hold up, but she prayed it would be long enough. The small cut seemed rather unaffected by her spell, which left her rather curious. She was positive she read the incantation correctly. At any rate, she was at least thankful it rid her of the bruise for a time. She could explain away the cut at least, it being so small.

And with that, she inhaled a calming breath and headed to dinner, an unsettling realization hanging in her mind.

'_Whatever this is, I'm afraid it has only just begun. This is the start of a very dangerous game_.'

* * *

**"****What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play.**

**will we crumble into the dust, my friend?**

**Or will we start this game over again****"**

* * *

**I really wanted this chapter to be longer, but it's about time to turn in, I start my new job tomorrow and I'm nervous/excited/sad to be ending my endless free time. I didn't mind the stopping place, I just really wanted to be able to post something for you. But I also want to be able to give you guys longer chapters, so let me know in the reviews what you prefer. Shall I keep posting every two days or so with shorter chapters, or should I wait a tad longer between posts in order to write longer chapters?**

**I've been eager to upload but if you guys want me to wait until I have more content to do it than I can do that instead :) Hope you enjoyed it, and you HOPEFULLY will hear from me within a few days!**


	10. Possession

**A/N: Hiiiii, I don't own anything, k byeeeee. **

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Sarah McLachlan _Possession._**

**(FYI: review mentions/shout outs/thank you's are in the footnote this time, I didn't forget about you!)**

* * *

"**Into this night I wander,**

**it's morning that I dread.**

**Another day of knowing of  
the path I fear to tread.**

**Oh into the sea of waking dreams,  
I follow without pride.**

**Nothing stands between us here  
and I won't be denied**** " **

He couldn't be sure what time he entered his room, or how long he paced back and forth. He was only aware of his hand, as he held it in front of him, his eyes boring into it as if he expected something to happen.

Or rather, as if something already had.

But did it? He couldn't figure it out. All he remembered was watching her. She looked so different to him, sitting there on the couch, book in hand. She looked...pretty. Beautiful even, her defiant hair sneaking into her face, her skin smooth and unblemished. She taunted him, that much he knew.

It wasn't as if she'd never behaved that way before. After over 6 years of their verbal spars he was certainly accustomed to her attitude when it came to all things Malfoy. Not that she didn't have an excuse of course. He couldn't place when exactly the shift occurred. Suddenly, he no longer found exchanges with Granger to be an annoying and tiresome. He no longer wanted to make her cry as fast as possible just to get her out of his sight. He now realized he actually _liked_ when they crossed paths, simply because he liked to watch her squirm. To see her thinking of how best to react, to watch the look on her face as she reacted to him and retaliated, and to see the fire behind her eyes.

Somewhere along the way he began to actually seek her out, just in hopes of starting a fight. It was worth it just to see how passionate she got when she felt strongly about something, dislike for him included. But when? And why couldn't he remember?

He continued to pace, gaining speed as he tried to figure out when he began to see her differently. But he couldn't, his mind snapping back to the scene by the fire.

He was watching her, trying to keep his temper under control as they commenced in a battle of wits. He was positive he was winning, especially when she failed to meet his eyes. She was hiding and he knew it. But then she met his gaze. She fired back at him with the same fervor he came to expect. In one moment, he was imagining himself wiping the smirk right off her face, and before his mind caught up with him he'd already ripped the book from her hands and hurled it into the fire. The next moments relived themselves as flashes of memory.

Her body lunging for the fire, his hands grabbing her waist, realizing how slender it was, her arms flailing. A flash of her body hitting the couch as he threw her sideways, her hair waving wildly as she flung herself back up with surprising speed. The look on her face.

_That look_.

It was burned in his brain, her eyes hazy and disbelieving. They weren't alight with the fire of battle as usual. It was strange to see them that way, hardened and weary as she stared up at him, her face full of cold rage. He brought his hand to his face, feeling the sting of her hand all over again, and then...

Than he finally got to wipe the smirk from her face.

Had he really done that?

He looked at the back of his hand. Blood. Not a large amount, but there it was, glinting up at him from the otherwise untarnished silver of his family ring.

All the memories, the flashes, the feelings, and the sounds came rushing back at once causing a sudden burst of rage to spill over. He grabbed the nearest object, a crystal ball sitting innocently on the bookshelf, and pitched it at the wall as hard as he could. A million tiny pieces showered the surrounding floor, making small ping noises upon contact. The sound snapped him back to reality, and he finally ceased his pacing, sitting himself on the edge of his four poster bed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

'_What am I doing?_' he asked himself.

The most unnerving part wasn't that he hit the mudblood.

The most unnerving part was that he liked it.

* * *

Hermione took a good long breath before entering the great hall. She didn't know if he would be at dinner but if he did, she would be prepared.

A tiny part of her mind told her she needed this breath even more to prepare to face her friends. Her glamor charm worked, of that she was sure. Other than the small cut on her cheek she looked unscathed. She just hoped she could act normal. In reality, she felt like jumping out of her skin.

Harry and Ron where already seated, just as she expected. She kept her head up, and swept down the aisle toward the Gryffindor table, seating herself across from Harry and Ron, next to Neville.

"I'm starving!" she started, perhaps a little too perky. She made a mental note to act natural, rather than some happy robot person. Ron's eyebrow lifted slightly.

"_You're_ starving? He asked, sounding like he hadn't been fed in weeks. This of course, was inaccurate as Ron ate enough to feed a small village. Or perhaps a large one.

Harry laughed.

"You sound like Ron" he mentioned, shooting Hermione a friendly wink.

"A growing wizard needs food!" Ron proclaimed, trying to sound indignant. He achieved something more like the essence of a whiny first year. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ronald, you'd think they didn't feed you at home!" she threw at him, a more genuine smile creeping upon her face despite her efforts at exasperation. The feeling was short lived when she heard that familiar drawl behind her.

"You should be more sensitive mudblood, they probably don't. Last I checked it costs money to buy food." Ron and Harry looked up as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle approached, making to stand right behind Neville and Hermione. Malfoy looked extremely pleased, Crabbe and Goyle snickering in unison behind him. Hermione froze momentarily before she masked her surprise and discomfort with pride and disinterest. She didn't want to have her back turned to him, but she was safe in the great hall, the table of professors sitting just across the room. She turned to Neville.

"That's strange... Neville, do you recall ordering a business of ferrets to accompany us during dinner?" she asked, ignoring the three Slytherins behind her. Neville stifled a laugh.

"I don't think so, but than again we know me, I forget a lot." he replied. Harry and Ron looked like they'd just won the Quidditch Cup.

"Do you think you're being clever there Granger?" Malfoy said simply.

"Oh no, there's nothing clever about you ferret." she retorted, turning to face him, careful not to let her voice betray her fear. He opened his mouth to speak, when Snape grabbed everyone's attention and commanded they all be seated. After the last of the students were seated, he spoke.

"This being the night before classes begin, I have a few announcements. First I would like to congratulate and announce this years Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." the Slytherins exploded into cheers, filling the hall with their excited shouts. Neville leaned into Hermione to whisper in her ear.

"Snape forgot to congratulate you? How can this be!" he teased, shooting her a grin. She laughed despite herself and glanced over to Harry and Ron. They definitely didn't find anything funny. She wasn't sure if she was happy or not. In one respect, her best friends no longer looked like zombies. But now all they looked anymore was angry. They sat slumped in their chairs, Ron looking red in the face, and Harry gripping the table in front of him, trying to keep himself from an outburst.

'_At least he is learning to control his temper_' she thought to herself. She supposed she should have been comforted by the thought, but all it did was worry her. '_What if he isn't controlling it but bottling it all up?_' the last option would likely come back to bite them later.

Finally the cheers of the Slytherins died down and Snape continued.

"Your Head Girl will be Hermione Granger." he added with no intention of congratulating her. Her first name sounded rather strange coming from Snape's mouth.

The Gryffindor's lost it. Many of them stood, jumping up and down and screaming loudly towards the Slytherin table as if to say '_take that_'.

"Silence" Snape demanded in his usual slick and venomous tone. The whole of the Gryffindor table looked as though they wanted to charge him. Luckily they thought better of it and sat, fuming. Against her better judgment, Hermione allowed her eyes to search for Malfoy. He sneered at her, and she turned away quickly.

"The last order of business is to introduce to you, two new members of our staff. Taking the post for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Amycus Carrow."

No one said anything or even motioned to clap as Snape motioned to the now standing man. Carrow stood around six feet tall, with pasty skin and a nose that vaguely resembled a beak. His face was twisted into what Hermione thought must have been his attempt at a smile but came across menacing and cruel. His hair was as black as Harry's and as greasy as Snape's, though it was cut short to his head. Students were at a loss of how to react to him, and even the fellow professors refused to clap for him. Carrow didn't seem to care or notice, as he returned to his seat.

"Taking the post for Muggle Studies, may I introduce Alecto Carrow." The person standing now was a woman. She was short and slightly dumpy with red hair and equally pale skin. Though she looked little like Amycus, there was no doubt they were siblings. If their names didn't, then it was their eyes which gave them away. Both pairs were beady and calculating, the same murky shade of brown. After a few more moments of awkward silence, she too sat.

Snape waved his hand causing the food to appear, and returned to his seat.

"Snape must really hate that even as headmaster he can't manage to snag Defense Against the Dark Arts" said Seamus Finnegan.

"Did you forget about sixth year Seamus?" asked Neville.

"Well yeah, but I just meant, he didn't even get to keep it." he replied, off-put that his attempt at wit had been ruined.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, quietly picking at their food, though no one seemed actually hungry. It was Harry who broke the silence.

"Hermione, what happened to your face?" he asked, looking at her as if it were the first time he'd seen her.

Hermione's eye flickered over to Malfoy who was talking to Pansy Parkinson. She caught herself quickly, desperately arguing with herself not to give anything away.

"I took a small nap after I left the Room of Requirement earlier, and forgot to take my ring off." she lied, forcing out a small laugh at her feigned forgetfulness. Harry seemed satisfied at this answer, and went back to picking at his food.

She let out a breath of relief, hoping lying would simply get easier. After all, the feeling in her stomach telling her she'd have to do it again grew bigger by the second

This would not be the end of this.

* * *

"What do you mean you liked it?" Blaise Zabini asked his fair haired friend.

Draco and Blaise occupied a small corner of the Slytherin common room. They retreated to the spot right after dinner.

It took the blond a while to shake off Pansy Parkinson so he could be alone with his best friend.

Parkinson was a Slytherin girl who fancied Malfoy. Or Blaise. Or whoever was on the menu that week. This week seemed to be Malfoy's turn.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the attention. Anyone who knew him knew he loved attention. It was one of the initial reasons he hated Potter so much. He would never admit it to himself, but Potter gathered attention everywhere he went. Malfoy had hope they could be friends. Not because he particularly needed the companionship. But because he hoped he could use Potter's fame for his own gain.

Not that any of it mattered now. He supposed the fact they'd never been friends made everything easier. He supposed he might have at least felt bad about helping Voldemort if they'd been pals.

Malfoy didn't need to be famous to get Pansy's attention however. She often hung about, pawing at him, and fussing over him. She'd been a rather pug faced 11 year old, but she'd certainly grown into her nose. Her face was soft and round shaped, and her body had filled out. She now boasted very feminine curves. Her eyes were very dark and matched the black hair that hung down her back, straight and thick.

The girl had become very much a tale among the Slytherin boys. They seemed to pass her between them almost weekly. Both Malfoy and Blaise had their fair share of turns. She didn't seem to mind though, and took great pride in being seen as sexy by so many of her male classmates.

Usually he would be relishing in the attention and preparing for a night of fleeting passion. Today however, the very sight of Pansy irritated him. He fed her some cock and bull story about how he had things to do for The Dark Lord. This was the easiest way to get her to back down. Her family were well known pure blood supremacists, and she stood in awe of Draco's standing with Voldemort. Once he finally got rid of her, he and Blaise settled into two arm chairs, looking around to make sure they were alone. Malfoy told Blaise what had happened.

Blaise was honestly not surprised to hear how physical things had turned. After years of hearing his friend complain about the mudblood, and now finding out they would be sharing living quarters, he more or less expected something to go down. He didn't think it would be quite this serious, but he couldn't be surprised. The only thing that threw him off, was the unplaced emotion he saw in his friend's face.

"I don't know Blaise. I hate that filthy little mudblood. Then that little bitch thought she could try and ignore me around the Gryffindorks. Pathetic Longbottom and the idiot twins Potter and Weasley. She makes me sick. Maybe I just liked watching her go speechless, since it's a rarely indulged luxury." he spat bitterly.

"It seems like it might be something more than that mate. I've never seen you as worked up as you get when Granger is involved. Not even with Potter and Weasley." Blaise observed. Draco glowered.

"I'm supposed to ruin her this year. That was my plan. I can't let her get to me."

Blaise remained silent, though he knew the truth.

She already had.

* * *

Hermione and the boys returned to the Gryffindor common room after dinner to compare schedules. For a moment, it felt like they were back in simpler days, laughing with hot tea by the fire, lounging on the squishiest chairs, and talking about classes. Even Harry and Ron seemed carefree for a while.

"'Mione, what do you have?" Neville inquired.

"Um, Arithmancy in the morning, then a break for Head stuff, then charms, defense, herbology, history, and Transfiguration. My Tuesday and Thursdays are astronomy, potions, ancient runes, care of magical creatures, and muggle studies."

"Geez Hermione, you would think you could take a break for this last year. You've never had anything below a full schedule before. Live a little." Ron stated.

"Just because you don't feel the need to take as much as you can from school doesn't mean you can get after me for caring about my education."

"Caring is one thing, you're mental!" he retorted. Hermione threw her schedule down.

"Are you afraid I won't have time to do your homework for you Ronald!?"

"No! You're acting insane, I was just trying to help but if you want to keep being a know it all, then be my guest, bloody hell." he fell back into his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

In an instant Hermione flung herself across the space between them and threw her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. She caught him by surprise. So much so, that he didn't have time to remember he was angry. He let his arms slide around her, and pressed her further into him.

"What was that for?" he asked, perplexed.

"We were arguing!" she exclaimed, the sound muffled by his chest she was still buried in.

"So you wanted to hug me?"

"Yes! We always argue, but lately I can barely get any emotion out of you. Or you." she added, turning to Harry. "Do you know how many times in the last few months I've tried to get a rise out of either of you? It's like pulling teeth anymore! The only people that seem to get anything out of you are Snape and Malfoy. I miss this."

Neville smiled, watching the scene unfold before him. Maybe this would help things back to normal. He certainly hoped so, hoping he wouldn't have to spend all year worrying about her. He was worried for Harry and Ron as well, but mostly for her. She didn't worry about or take care of herself when her friends were in trouble. He didn't want to watch her lose herself while trying to save her friends.

She finally returned to her seat and grabbed the schedules from all three boys.

"We all have charms, defense, herbology, history, transfiguration, and care of magical creatures together! Neville and I have muggle studies together, Harry and I have potions." she told them.

"I'm so glad I never have to deal with potions ever again!" sighed Ron emphatically. Harry looked at the clock.

"It's almost 9:30. I still need to finish putting my things together for classes tomorrow."

Hermione shot him an incredulous look.

"What do my ears hear? Harry Potter is going to prepare for his classes? A whole day ahead of time!" she faked gasped. "I'm so proud."

Harry merely rolled his eyes and smiled at her, when she realized something.

"Crap, did you say 9:30?" she asked, looking up at the clock to see for herself. She grabbed her bag in a rush and headed for the door.

"Hermione where are you..." started Harry when he was cut off.

"I have to Patrol, I'm going to be late!" she yelled after herself as she disappeared through the portrait hole.

By the time Hermione reached Head Student Tower, she was winded. She stopped just short of the door to catch her breath, hands on her knees, head down trying to regulate her breaths. She looked up suddenly at the door, remembering her roommate and how they left things.

She stood slowly, and approached the painting of the old wizard. All three of the painting's inhabitants were awake now, and stared back at her. Suddenly she remembered the password and her anxiety was replaced by annoyance.

"Pure Blood." she murmured, irritably. The painting swung open allowing her access. She stopped just inside of the narrow stone tunnel that led to the common room, and listened for any sign of Malfoy. She shook her head in exasperation, and straightened up, ready to face him. She refused to live always having to survey the surroundings of her own living space or to constantly be looking over her shoulder.

She strode into the common room confidently, and stopped when she saw Malfoy sitting in his arm chair. He looked angry and noticed her at once.

"You're late mudblood." he snarled but to her relief, made no motion to move.

"By like two minutes ferret. We don't even have to patrol until ten." she shot back, suddenly feeling bold.

"We have strict instructions to meet at 9:30 princess. We still have to work out the route." he snapped.

"I didn't realize you were so anxious to hang out with me Malfoy." she smirked.

He got up at that and approached her swiftly. Her first instinct was to back away, or diffuse the situation, but she stifled it down and stood her ground.

He stopped half a foot from her, towering over her much shorter frame. She looked up and met his eyes, the picture of cool and calm. The only thing that would have given her away was the small gulp she took. Luckily, she hid it well.

"I didn't realize you were an idiot Granger. You're a lot of things, but I didn't think that was one of them." his breath tickled her face. He was too close. She said nothing.

"Surely, you remember our little... _dispute_ earlier." he said, smiling at her. If you could call it a smile.

"You hit me, that's not a dispute _Malfoy._ It's a crime." she countered.

His wand was out in a second, and pointed at her before she could react.

"Revelare" he muttered. She stepped back in alarm but when nothing appeared to happen, she regained her ground.

But something had happened.

"What did you just do ferret?" she asked, panic attempting to creep into her voice.

"See for yourself Granger." he said, motioning towards the bathroom. She hesitated, but decided to go for it.

She entered the bathroom, and looked around. Everything seemed normal. She took slow, steady steps towards the mirror, and held in a gasp at the sight.

He'd removed her glamor charm. The bruise from his hand was back worse than before. Though the glamor charm had successfully concealed the mark from the rest of the world, it didn't actually disappear or heal it. It had simply been festering on her skin, growing more angry as the hours drew by, hidden to others. But there was no glamor now. His spell made sure of that.

Suddenly, her reflection wasn't alone.

Malfoy appeared behind her. _Right_ behind her. Her head was screaming at her to run, to duck, to do _anything at all _to put distance between them. Her feet weren't getting the memo. She tried to maintain her cool, composed, brave front but for the first time since she'd met Malfoy, she was scared.

"That's a rather nasty bruise there mudblood." he was standing so close, she could feel his body pressed against her back. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, making eye contact with Mirror-Hermione all the while. "Where did you get it?"

_'Move Hermione, move, just get out of here!_' she pleaded with herself. It was futile. Her body would not listen, and her voice barely came out.

"Don't play dumb Malfoy."

She felt something on her arm. She looked down with only her eyes to see Malfoy's hand on her wrist. He trailed his fingers up the length of her arm, sending a shiver down her spine, and causing her stomach to drop. Her breathing became irregular and she used her other hand to try and scrunch up her robes, attempting to reach the wand concealed in her stocking. A plan which might have worked, had they not been facing a mirror.

"Ah, ah, ah princess. Not a good idea." he said, grabbing her wrist as it tried in vain to free her wand. His grip wasn't iron clad this time, just enough pressure to halt her movement. His other hand continued its trail up and down her arm.

"Malfoy..."

"I want you to remember this mudblood. Remember, every time you think about trying to embarrass me in front of those pathetic losers you call friends, or every time you think about trying to act superior to people above you. Remember this. You thought I was all talk,and you will never forget the day I proved you wrong."

He was gone from the room in the blink of an eye. Hermione let her weight fall onto her hands as they clutched the side of the sink. She took calming breaths as she stared at her reflection. She couldn't believe all the things that went down in less than 48 hours. The Hogwarts Express debacle, Head Girl, Snape's office, the dungeons, the nightmares, the violence, and now this. She brought her hands to her head and squeezed. She just needed to sleep. But she had to go back out and patrol. She composed herself and pulled her wand from her robe.

"Ut absconderes cicatricibus" she chanted, and watched as the mist overtook her, leaving her skin looking unmarked yet again. Except for the small cut from his ring. She made a mental note to look into that later.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom looking alert and unaffected. The only thing noticeable about her discomfort was the way her wand was already at the ready, her knuckles turning white with her grip. With her other hand she pulled a map from the pocket of her robe.

"This map divides the castle up into four parts based on the house dormitory that is closest to it. If you take Slytherin and Ravenclaw, I'll take Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and we'll be finished in no time." she said, all business.

"Color coded, how very muggle of you." he sneered as she dropped the map into his lap.

"Good luck." was all she replied, as she vanished through the portrait hole.

Draco watched her retreating form. She had a distinguishable sway to her walk, her hip jutting out ever so slightly every couple of steps. He found himself wanting to watch it, unobstructed by her thick robes. He instantly tried to shake the thought, and headed out towards his route. He had wanted to fight with her, argue over a better plan, but she left before he could do so.

The corridor was much colder than the common room. This of course, was a more familiar temperature, as the Slytherin dorms in the dungeon was always quite cold. As he walked the ancient halls, searching for signs of kids out past curfew, he couldn't get her out of his mind. It was all he could do in the bathroom not to throw her down and take her right there.

This he did not expect.

His initial reaction was disgust. How could he be thinking about a dirty mudblood that way, Granger especially? She was dirtier than the dirt on his shoes, and for the life of him he just couldn't understand why.

But there it was, clear for him to see. He had relished the feel of her pressed back against him, the curve of her bum skimming him in the most delightful way. He loved the feel of her muscles tensing beneath him as he whispered in her ear. The look of fear and bewilderment in her eyes she tried to so desperately to hide from him. But he had seen it, and it was delightful.

He wanted more of it. Perhaps it was having been bested by her so many times in the past. They liked to make fun of him for being full of empty words and no action. Even now that he'd finally been able to take action on something really big, he'd done such a huge deed for Voldemort, he couldn't even throw it in their faces.

He could only hope one day he'd be able to reveal the truth. And that on that day, he hoped Granger would be there.

* * *

**"****And I would be the one**

**to hold you down,  
kiss you so hard.**

**I'll take your breath away  
and after I'd wipe away the tears,  
Just close your eyes dear"**

* * *

**Voldyismyfather: I love your name, and it makes it even cooler that you like this :)**

**HVR and Yankeerose: You both had opposite opinions and I see the value in them both. Since you two were the only ones I believe to voice a preference, I'm going to try and do a compromise. I will still try to upload at least a few times a week, but I'll make sure I have longer chapters unless I absolutely see the need to stop at a certain place.**

**Insanegirl190: You made me blush :)**

**ExTaCy925: I am doing my bet to update as soon as possible!**


	11. Clear the Area

**A/N: JKR owns it. I wish I owned it. I don't. End of story. **

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Imogen Heap _Clear the Area._**

**(Oh hey, if you guys like this fic you should check this out:**** watch?v=y0jlMAF7rwU** ** Seriously do it, it's hilarious I thought I was going to die of laughter.)**

**I love you guys :) (Reviewer thank you's at the end)**

* * *

_"**Low**__** light...mercury morning...**_

_**No need to stay as it's always nothing.**_

_**But your eyes tell a whole other story...and I feel the weight of the world.  
Won't talk...Won't try...just move...  
It's too still in your sadness.**_

_**Cry...give up...it's okay"**_

Malfoy never caught up to Hermione on the patrol.

Was he trying to? Waiting in a corner to scare her again? Avoiding her?

She really didn't know the answer. And _that_ was precisely what was bothering her.

She loved to know. She fed on it in fact. Having all of these unanswered questions kept her from being able to think straight. Never in her life had she encountered as big of an unanswered question as Draco Malfoy.

By the end of the first week, she knew he was avoiding her. But why? Whenever she woke up, he was already gone, and when she got back to the common room, he was in his room for the night. She didn't catch him looking at her in the halls or glaring at her in class. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought she'd become invisible. Though she still hadn't told anyone the more intimate details of her encounters with the Slytherin, she had confided in one friend that she felt he was up to something.

"It's just really unsettling Neville." she told the boy on the first Friday of the school year.

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but isn't this a good thing 'Mione? I mean I wish Malfoy would ignore me rather than turning every opportunity into a chance to publicly humiliate me." he sighed.

"Yeah but for the first two days he acted like that to me also! Calling me mudblood, making fun of my hair, or trying to trip me when I passed, and now it's like I'm invisible. He's not ignoring me he's _avoiding_ me. He's up to something and I don't fancy waiting to find out what it is!" she huffed, clearly flustered.

The idea that she should tell Neville the rest of the story flashed through her mind, but she shoved it back out quickly. If Neville knew he'd be worried, and he'd either tell McGonagall which would be futile, or he'd tell Harry and Ron. She didn't even want to think about what the latter would set in motion. Her two best friends were already volatile and hot tempered. With the way things were now, they'd be sure to do something reckless. Getting themselves in trouble with Snape would do no one any good. Plus they had bigger fish to fry. Hogwarts's new professors for one.

It took less than five minutes into Defense Against the Dark Arts that first Monday, for this to become apparent.

* * *

_Both Carrow siblings were ugly, rude, and particularly nasty._

_Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville entered the familiar Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with hesitation. They'd been through so many different professors in the subject, that they never knew what to expect. Surely it couldn't be worse than Umbridge, right?_

_Wrong._

_The first thing different about the classroom was the chairs. All of the chairs in the classroom had been removed, leaving the floor wide open, the dark wood covered in a faint layer of dust. Students were spaced out throughout the room looking hesitant. All except the Slytherins of course. The Slytherins were standing, clumped together over by the far wall. Mostly they looked bored. Pansy was observing her nails, as if expecting them to grow suddenly. Blaise leaned against the wall carelessly, and Malfoy just stood there._

_Hermione looked at him, expecting him to glare at her like usual. Instead he seemed to see past her. She found it unsettling. She hadn't seen him since she'd left the night before to patrol. _

_Convinced he was playing at something, she made a note to keep her eyes open. If he was planning something, this time she'd be ready for it. She hated feeling like a victim. Sure she held her own face to face, but she was sure he'd seen a glimpse of the fear in her eyes last night. Even if he hadn't, she was jumpy and skittish, and it was his doing. And this was not power she wanted him to hold over her. _

_Her thoughts were broken by the thud of heavy footsteps entering the room. _

_Amycus Carrow was terrifying. _

_He entered the room, and within a few strides, he stood at the head of the room looking utterly gleeful. Hermione had never seen a look of glee look so horrible before. Her insides twisted around, her gut alerting her of danger. She realized Harry and Ron had both scooted inward, standing as close to her as humanly possible. This protectiveness was getting old fast. Her annoyance didn't last long. It was replaced with dread._

"_What do we have here?" Carrow practically hissed at the class. "It looks to me we have a bunch of severely unprepared seventh years."_

_Hermione and Harry exchanged weary looks._

"_Well I'm here to tell you, you won't be needing some silly book this year. Your former professors seem to think that teaching you simple deflection spells, or ways to dodge curses, will be sufficient. The best way to combat your opponent however, is to give them a taste of their own medicine. I've changed the course title simply to 'Defense'. Dark arts are something you've been warned of to make you afraid. Afraid of the power you wield. Afraid of what you are capable of. Afraid of gaining control. There will be none of that this year. I can make you powerful. You just have to accept it."_

_The class was quiet for what seemed like forever. No one knew what his words would lead to. They simply waited until he spoke again._

"_Now, lets get to it. I want Gryffindor on this side..." he motioned to his right, "...and Slytherin to my left." The students scrambled to follow his directions. _

"_Now. We're going to start by practicing the Imperius curse." the room was suddenly filled with loud protestations, primarily from the Gryffindor side._

"_Silence!" Carrow spat sounding utterly Snape like. The whole lot of Gryffindors looked ready to fight. Carrow took a step forward._

"_You, what's your name?" he asked to the boy farthest from him._

"_Dean Thomas." the attractive, dark skinned boy replied with no trace of fear. He was a true Gryffindor._

"_Well Dean Thomas, why don't you step up here and be a volunteer for us." Carrow replied excitedly. _

_Dean stepped forward, never removing his eyes from the professor. _

"_Now, you there. Name?" he pointed at a Slytherin. _

"_Zabini. Blaise Zabini." Blaise stepped forward to counter Dean's position, clearly understanding the professors intent. Carrow continued to grin like a mad man. _

"_This is just like a duel..." Carrow started. "...But there will be no bowing or formalities. You won't have them when faced with an enemy, and therefore you don't need them here. I expect you know the correct incantation. I will count to three, and you will cast your spell."_

_Hermione couldn't help herself. Her entire mind was screaming at her to stay put. Not to cause trouble until absolutely necessary. But the other part of her, the part that won out, couldn't stay silent._

"_Professor." she exclaimed sharply, stepping forward. "Students can't cast unforgivable curses on each other, we aren't supposed to curse each other at all!"_

_Carrow looked absolutely delighted. _

"_Oh you aren't? Who might you be girl?" he sneered. _

"_Hermione Granger." she replied defiantly, holding his gaze. She wasn't prepared for his reaction. _

"_Imperio!" he shouted, pointing his wand at her. Suddenly it felt as if all the pain she'd ever experienced had left her body. She felt more calm and relaxed than she ever felt possible. Somewhere in her brain a voice was screaming for her._

_The screaming wasn't coming from her brain. It was coming from Harry and Ron who yelled "Hermione" at the same time and lunged into action. She was vaguely aware of Neville grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, while Harry and Ron stood behind him, throwing hexes at Carrow. The bright colored flashes zooming back and forth in the background did little to capture Hermione's attention however. All she knew was she was waiting for something. But what?_

"_Granger, Come. Now." Carrow growled. 'Ahh' she thought to herself, 'I was waiting for instructions.' _

_She knew what she had to do, and with a speed she didn't know she possessed, she was suddenly standing in front of Carrow, still feeling peacefully void of emotion, or thought. How peculiar. _

_Harry and Ron ceased fire at once. Carrow looked beyond angry. _

"_There will be no more of this uproar in my classroom!" he roared. "I had a simple task for you to follow, and you've turned it into a zoo. I will not tolerate any uprising under my authority." he turned to the rest of the class._

"_I want today to teach all of you a simple lesson. You are to obey authority! Since Granger here clearly doesn't want her beloved classmates being cursed, why don't we humor her? Just for today. She can be our guinea pig. Doesn't that sound nice?" he asked wickedly. Hermione shook her head yes, her eyes a cloudy blue color which looked strange where her hazel ones should be. Harry and Ron started to shout all at once. Before they could do anything however, Carrow raised his wand and yelled something no one quite caught under the boy's yelling. The class turned to look at Harry and Ron to see what had happened._

_It wasn't pretty._

_Both boys hit the floor with shocking force. Neville ran to them, stopping above them as they writhed on the floor. It was as if an invisible needle was ripping through their skin, sewing their mouths shut with thick black twine. Blood gushed from their faces as the twine ripped through their skin. Neville froze. He didn't know how to stop this. The rest of the Gryffindor's (sans Hermione who didn't appear to know what was going on) looked about the same. Enraged and terrified but unable to act. This certainly wasn't a curse they'd been taught how to deal with. Once the black magic achieved its goal, the writhing stopped. Ron looked terrified, Harry pissed, and both like they may pass out. Carrow laughed. Vine like ropes shot from the ground and attached themselves to the boy's wrists. _

"_Stand, NOW." Carrow barked. Harry and Ron stood as elegantly as possible given the circumstances. The ropes didn't allow them much movement, only a few steps to either side. Not that it mattered, both boys were avoiding moving at all costs to avoid throwing up. Such an act was simply not a good idea when ones mouth was sewn shut._

"_Does anyone else have anything to say?" Carrow challenged. No one moved. Even some of the Slytherins looked slightly green in the face. "Good. Let's continue, shall we?"_

"_Under the Imperius curse, as I'm sure you're aware, I can make my victim do anything I want. Even if it's something they don't actually posses the ability for. Observe." he turned to Hermione who was standing there, still as a rock. "Walk around this room on one hand." and Hermione did so._

_She bent down and placed all her weight on her left hand. In the blink of an eye she threw her feet up, and began to hop around the room. He made her do a whole lap around the large classroom before he commanded her to stop. The environment in the classroom was so tense not even the Slytherins dared to laugh at their enemy's misfortune. _

"_Now, enough of these silly playtime tricks. What you really need to know in the throes of battle, is how to harm your enemy."_

_Harry and Ron's eyes went wide, the whole class seemed to have inhaled a sharp breath._

"_Pull your arm from your socket." he said without a second thought._

_Ron started making pleading noises from behind his restraints, Harry looked like murder, and Neville reacted at once. He ran to Hermione as she pulled on her wrist with the force only the Imperius curse could have given her. Carrow was ready for this and shot up a shield, surrounding Hermione and himself. _

_Hermione's screams echoed throughout the classroom as the muscle tore from her shoulder, causing her arm to fall limply at her side. She fell as Carrow lifted the curse, her eyes returning to their natural hazel color. Tears spilled from them, though no sound escaped her lips. Harry and Ron regained use of their mouths._

"_Class dismissed." said Carrow, as he swept from the room._

* * *

Though Alecto Carrow's class was nothing as horrific as her brothers, she still managed to be absolutely vile. The class, which neither Harry nor Ron was taking, was completely changed. They had expected that, but they couldn't have expected the depth of it.

The class was now a platform for hate. They learned on the first day the fundamental reasons why wizards were superior to Muggles. They also learned of a plan in talks to register the Muggles, similar to the Animagi registrar. Only this plan involved enslavement and auctions. Hermione felt sick to her stomach thinking of her parents.

After the events of the previous day though, she dared not make a disturbance. Madame Pomfrey had already been suspicious when Hermione told her she tore her arm out while catching herself from a fall. So suspicious that Hermione dissuaded Harry and Ron from seeking her out to heal their wounds. Hermione healed them herself instead. It wasn't as clean of a job as Pomfrey could have managed, but it would do.

The rest of the week hadn't gone much better. Most of the professors seemed as glum as Harry and Ron these days. McGonagall looked more haggard by the hour. It was this general unpleasantness that brought Hermione and Neville to the secluded corner of the library this Friday afternoon.

"I know Neville! I know I should be glad, but I can't help but feel that there is something more to this. Why else would he not be bothering to even insult me?" she asked, irritably.

"You've been through a lot this week, what with Carrow and everything. Maybe you're just stressed. Or is there more to this Malfoy thing than you're telling me?"

"Like what, he's an awful person? That's reason enough for me." she snapped.

Neville stood up.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what Carrow did to you. But you have to stop getting mad at everyone for being worried, we just want to help. You're not telling me something. I don't know, maybe it has nothing to do with Malfoy, but please don't push away your friends."

And with that, he was gone. Hermione let out a sigh of frustration and buried her head in her hands.

'Why Merlin?! It's only a week in and I'm already feeling like hell!' she asked out loud to herself, completely unaware of the pair of steel gray eyes that were watching her from behind a stack.

* * *

**"**_**Knock, knock...are you alone?**_

_**No one's out here and I was not followed.**_

_**Love, love...you're already home.  
Party's over and you don't look so good."**_

* * *

**Alright guys, hopefully you liked this chapter! It's shorter than I wanted but I felt bad for not updating in a while. Especially because of what I'm about to say: I may be holding off on posting another chapter for some time. We will see, but this chapter did not come easy, and I'm feeling a bit of writers block. The first few chapters flowed from my fingers really really easily, and the last few have not as much. I need to play around with some stuff first. Otherwise I fear by posting each chapter before I have a concrete idea of the next few that I will write myself into a corner and I don't want to disappoint you guys cause I love you! I'm hoping I won't have to wait longer than a week but please bear with me! I'm not ditching this story I PROMISE. I kind of have another idea brewing, so perhaps I will start a second story while I clear my mind for this one.**

**: I really loved your review it was very flattering and well thought out which I appreciated! I'm trying to keep everything in character, within reason of course. Some of the things I have planned will require some deviation, but I just like to start things in character so any OOC stuff can come naturally from the plot :)**

**ASJS: Thank you! I also wish the chapters were longer haha but I'd rather get a chapter up in a timely manner even if it has to be a bit shorter. That being said, the last one was my longest yet, so I'm trying to work on it! I'm working two jobs right now and waiting to hear about a third so if I wait for them to all be long it would probably take a week or longer, and I hate waiting that long myself! **

**ExTaCy: You are such a loyal review and for that I thank you :)**

**Guest: I like him too :)**


	12. Invasion

**A/N: Not mine. But you knew that already :)**

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Eisley _Invasion._**

**For some reason Fanfiction cut it off, but my thank you about being OOC was for MsApricot :)**

**Big news at the end of this chapter! (ok not that big but whatever)**

* * *

_"**The colorless words are burning our heels as**_

_**the bright lights of the city fade.**_

_**Taking the chase to curb our fear  
As the bloodless moon casts its phase"**_

Draco wasn't sure how long he stood there watching her. In all honesty, he'd been in the library searching for a book for a potions assignment. It was her voice which broke his concentration, as his eyes scanned the shelves for the correct title.

"I know! I know I should be glad, but I can't help but feel that there is something more to this. Why else would he not be bothering to even insult me?"

He followed the familiar voice until he could see her mess of curls sticking out from between the stacks. Whoever she was talking to sat just out of his sight.

"You've been through a lot this week, what with Carrow and everything. Maybe you're just stressed. Or is there more to this Malfoy thing than you're telling me?"

'_Longbottom_' he thought irritably, wondering who the pathetic excuse for a wizard thought he was, daring to speak the mighty Malfoy name. Then it hit him. _'So, the little mudblood hasn't told her dear friends about our encounters. Interesting.'_

"Like what, he's an awful person? That's reason enough for me."

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what Carrow did to you. But you have to stop getting mad at everyone for being worried, we just want to help. You're not telling me something. I don't know, maybe it has nothing to do with Malfoy, but please don't push away your friends."

He heard Longbottom's retreating footsteps and smirked.

"Why Merlin?! It's only a week in and I'm already feeling like hell!" he heard her say to herself, his grin widening. He watched as she ran her fingers through her curls, causing them to frizz up at her touch, laughter escaping his lips at the sight of the monstrosity.

"Who's there?" she asked, suddenly alert and peering around cautiously. She did a small circle in place, surveying the entire area around her, looking for the source of the laugh. Draco simply stilled, eyes focused on the brunette. When Hermione turned away from him, he ran the down the aisle, making sure his footsteps were heavy and noticeable. She whipped around towards the sound of his feet and walked slowly towards the aisle. Malfoy however, with the speed of a seeker, disappeared from the row before she reached it. He softened his gait and weaved in and out of a few stacks. He ran across the open space she'd been standing in, and into the stacks on the opposite side. He could hear her, still in the row of books where his footsteps had led her.

"Neville? Hello? Madame Pince?" she asked to the silent room.

Malfoy grabbed the nearest book and threw it down, the loud sound echoing through the large room. Again he disappeared before Hermione could make it to the source of the noise.

"This isn't funny! Show yourself!"

Draco chose a spot nearby to watch her. She was frozen in place, straining to hear any more noise. An internal battle raged within him, wondering whether to confront her or disappear. Both had their advantages.

If he show himself, there would be an altercation of some kind. If not, he could make her think she was going crazy.

"I'm serious, who's there?" she pleaded, her eyes darting about from stack to stack, hoping to glimpse her unknown companion.

Draco let himself slip from the stacks, and out of the library.

Altercation could wait.

* * *

Hermione stood frozen in place for a good five minutes. Finally, she heard nothing else.

_'I really need to get some sleep._' she thought hesitantly, deciding she must have imagined the noise.

She gathered her books rapidly, throwing them carelessly into her bag. She cast a last weary look around the large room, before leaving, perhaps more quickly than she'd intended.

When she reached her common room she took a deep breath. She would go inside, Malfoy would be ignoring her, and she'd go right to bed. She could even sleep in the next day, it being a Saturday. Ron and Harry would be busy with Quidditch tryouts for the better part of the day, allowing her a whole afternoon to finish her homework for the coming week. She was sure after a good nights sleep, she'd wake rested and refreshed, ready to set the reset button for the new school week.

The first part of Hermione's scenario went wrong immediately.

"Evening Granger." Malfoy said almost the second she entered the room.

Hermione jumped at once, not expecting the greeting after a week of silence.

He was perched in his arm-chair, legs thrown over the arm carelessly, a green apple clutched in his hand.

"Jumpy, jumpy there Mudblood, what on earth has gotten into you?" he asked, his eyes fixed on her rigid frame. She tried to straighten out and hide her surprise. He wasn't fooled.

"You know Granger, I can see right through you."

"Unless you've recently acquired x-ray vision, I doubt that ferret. Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to go back to ignoring me now." she snapped.

"Terribly sorry about that mudblood. I had other things on my mind." he lazed, clearly not sorry.

"Well I had the best week ever, so if you could go back to those other things I'd be so very grateful." she replied, her voice sickeningly sweet, her eyes wide in mock innocence.

"Oh really? Was that before of after I watched you pull your own arm from your shoulder in front of an entire classroom full of students?" he countered.

"Well, if someone would rather spend a week pulling the limbs from their sockets than talking to you I guess that says more about you, doesn't it." she quipped, unfazed.

Malfoy simply sneered, choosing to say nothing more. His eyes were enough to unnerve her. Finally she broke eye contact and headed for her room, silently praying he would stay in his seat.

Malfoy watched Hermione's retreating figure with some trepidation. He felt unsatisfied, wanting more from their encounter. He wanted to rile her up something fierce, and then shake her until she cried. When she disappeared behind her door, he realized he'd balled his hands into fists, squeezing so tightly his nails were digging small red crescents into his palm. He released them and took a deep breath in, willing himself calm.

After a few more unsuccessful breaths, he decided to go find Blaise.

He left the common room as fast as he could manage, letting his feet guide him down the familiar paths to the dungeons. He needn't finish the trek to the Slytherin dorm, as Blaise was nestled into a small cavity along the dim path. All Draco saw was the back of his head but he knew exactly what his friend was up to. Sure enough, as Draco grabbed the boy's shoulder and yanked him backwards, a petite fourth year Ravenclaw stumbled from inside the small opening, blushing furiously. She tried in vain to tame her hair which had become severely tangled during her rendezvous with the Slytherin, and let out a squeal of embarrassment as she fled the scene. Blaise chuckled and hit his friend playfully in the arm.

"What was that for mate? It took me a whole week to convince Gia to make out with me!" he ceased laughing upon seeing the look on Draco's face.

"Alright, what has Granger done now?" he teased, earning him a scowl.

"It's getting worse. Every time I see her disgusting face I just want to hurt something." he said, his face turning red from anger.

"You mean you want to hurt her, right? That's what this is really about right." Blaise asked. Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Why is this happening? I was doing so well ignoring her! Maybe I should Imperio her to re-yank her arm out of its socket."

"Man you need to stop thinking. You're driving yourself into a frenzy. Call me crazy but maybe you just need to follow your instincts."

Malfoy looked rather shocked at his friend's suggestion.

"You can't seriously be telling me I should step things up are you?" he asked, rather shocked.

"Well what did you want me to say? Were you expecting me to say no so you can torture yourself some more? Not bloody likely. Personally I think you two could get out all your frustrations with a good shag, but you seem pretty keen on denying that Granger isn't a troll." he laughed

Draco made a face. Inside however, he knew his friend was right. He would give into his darker notions in the end. His limbs itched to touch her, to feel her fragile skin bruise beneath his fingers, and to watch her mocha eyes look into his in fear and defeat. He couldn't explain it, but the feelings were only growing stronger. The debacle with Dumbledore had set his new life in motion. He was no longer a spoiled child with all bark and no bite. Something darker was brewing with each passing day and he knew better than to try to deny it. Even his mother knew it, and that was before he even set his sights on Granger.

"_Draco darling, you can't let your guard down. It's much too late for our family. We will serve Voldemort until he either prevails or fails in killing the Potter child. But you mustn't let his darkness grow in you. I fear it will consume you. Malfoy's are about self preservation. That is important above all others. Only do what is necessary to survive, nothing more, nothing less." Narcissa preached at her son. In one day's time he would be leaving for his final year at Hogwarts and the feeling in her chest that trouble was brewing would not go away. _

"_Mother, do you think me incapable of carrying out the Dark Lord's orders?Father says I should be honored." he replied, not quite believing his words. The striking blond woman took her sons face between her palms._

"_Draco please. I love you. I cannot watch my only child become a shell of a man. I've watched it with your father over the last few years. I can't repeat that with you. It would kill me."_

"_Oh, don't be so dramatic mother." he snapped, instantly regretting it upon seeing the hurt on his mother's face. But he said nothing to remedy it. He simple stalked from the room, leaving her behind. He missed the single tear escape her eye._

* * *

Her good nights sleep never came.

Hermione found herself again tossing and turning. The clock on the wall told her it was midnight. She'd been trying to sleep since nine with no luck. Not even a nightmare would grace her eyelids for those first three hours. She simply lay, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, the events of the week playing over and over in her mind.

Suddenly she jumped up and shook her limbs, willing herself to relax. It wasn't working. She rose quickly and began to dash around the room. She dropped to the ground and did some sit ups before springing back up and jumping up and down. She ran at the bed and jumped on it. Up and down, up and down she jumped, causing some of the pillows to dive off the bed. Finally she collapsed, breathing heavy, and hoping that physical exhaustion would work with her mental exhaustion to welcome sleep.

At 12:40 her eyes finally fluttered shut. The dreams came instantly.

She found herself back at the beach. But this time it felt empty. She was alone. This was much different from when she played carelessly in the warm sand with her two best friends. Dark clouds covered the sky, and distant thunder played against her ears.

She felt a strange attraction to the ocean. It called to her.

Hermione obliged it and waded into the water. Before she realized she was waist deep. She turned around and suddenly the beach was nowhere in sight. All she could see was a dark figure looming in the distance. It grew nearer. When the figure reached her, she let out a scream and tried to swim away. She felt his cold hands grab her shoulders and spin her around. She came face to face with Voldemort, his red eyes predatory, his lips curled into a snarl. He brandished his want in an instant and pointed it at her. She heard no incantation leave his lips, but the second he pointed it, her shoulder dislodged with a sickening ripping noise. His high cruel laugh filled her ears as his wand disappeared and his hands clasped around her throat, squeezing the life from her body.

Voldemort's face began to wriggle and shift, the effects of polyjuice potion wearing off. Suddenly she found herself face to face with Malfoy.

"That's right mudblood, no one here to save you now!" he screamed in her face, his hands squeezing her tighter and tighter.

Hermione sat up straight as a board and quick as lightening, a blood curdling scream escaping her lips. Her hands flew to her throat as she gasped for air. Sobs racked her body as she pulled at her hair, hoping to get a grip.

_'Just a dream, a nightmare_.' she repeated over and over in her brain, trying desperately to stop her tears. The clock read 3:15am. No sleep would accompany her tonight. Of that she was sure.

Her tears finally stopped, though her face felt tight from the steady stream of moisture. She sputtered out a few breaths, still feeling void of air. The dream was much too real for comfort.

Grabbing her wand from under her pillow she cast a quick lumos, and filled the room's four lamps with light. She got up and approached her dresser, grabbing her muggle sweats and sweater. The temperature of the room felt icy. She conjured herself a cup of peppermint cocoa and grabbed her book bag. She reached into the bag and pulled her Transfiguration book from inside. She worked quickly, trying to distract herself as she continued to surround herself with various books, rolls of parchment, quills, and an inkwell.

* * *

There she sat, wrapped in blankets and surrounded by her school work, for the better part of the morning. The hours seemed to tick by as molasses. By ten o'clock she'd successfully completed every assignment due that week, her stack of finished works sitting to her left, high and accomplished. It was then that she noticed the time.

_'Damn it_!' she thought to herself. '_I missed breakfast_.' Her stomach growled in agreement.

Hermione threw her legs over the edge of the bed and let her feet dangle and stretch for a moment before she placed a foot on the cold ground. She instantly recoiled it as the temperature sent a shiver up her leg. She really needed to conjure a carpet.

Resolving herself, she stood, shivering inwardly as a chill ran through her body.

_'I need a shower, that's the only way I'm going to stay warm at this point._' she thought, grabbing her towel.

When she stepped out of her room Malfoy was nowhere to be found. For reasons unknown to Hermione, she felt as though she was in a fish bowl, the feeling of being watched looming over her entire being. Increasing her speed, she darted down the stairs and into the bathroom. She shut the door perhaps a little too loudly, and locked it releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Hanging her clean towel on the golden rack, she turned on the tap letting the water run until it was hot enough. She made her way over to the mirror and gasped. The reflection staring back at her looked nothing like herself. Her glamor had worn off during the night leaving the ugly bruise on her face exposed. It was healing which left it tinged yellow and green. The cut was finally starting to heal over but a small scar began to form in its place. She couldn't figure out the mystery of it. She'd even asked Madame Pomfrey to heal it when she'd been in the hospital wing for her shoulder. Of course she fed the nurse the same lie about its origins. Nothing the old nurse did was any use. She called it peculiar but let it go when Hermione said never mind, that it didn't matter. If Madame Pomfrey was suspicious, she didn't make any mention of it.

The circles under her eyes were ghastly, making her usually heart-shaped face appear sunken. Her skin, though it was usually fair, looked almost sallow. She needed some sleep.

Slowly she undressed and stepped into the tub. The warm water rushing over her face and down her body instantly relieved much of the tension in her muscles. Her eyes began to drift shut and she suddenly felt dizzy trying to stand under the shower's warm stream. She let her head loll slightly, rolling from shoulder to shoulder, then up towards the ceiling.

Her head jerked back, waking her momentarily from her daze.

_'I'm too tired to even shower, but maybe..._' she noted irritably, remembering the blissful dream she had the week before when falling asleep in the tub. Deciding it was worth a try, she bent down and closed the drain, allowing the water to fill the tub. When it reached its limit, she turned off the running water and laid down, letting a warm calm wash over her. Her eyes drifted shut again, and before she could think anything more, sleep took her.

* * *

Draco awoke that morning, his brain still running in overdrive. Ever since his conversation with Blaise, he felt nervous about seeing Granger again. His head was so full of conflicting emotions that a sharp ache presented itself right between his eyes, the headache so severe he sat in darkness for a good hour before daring to open his eyes and turn on a lamp. His inner argument was threatening to drive him insane.

'_Blaise pretty much told you it was okay. Show her who's boss. Watch her squirm.'_ egged the voice in his brain.

_'Shut up_' he told the voice mentally, wishing he was back in fifth year before everything got so bloody complicated.

_'You're going to listen eventually. You wait and see.'_ the voice taunted.

_'Shut...up_!' he thought, a littler louder that time.

'_You know it's true, you just have to give in. You're a Malfoy, this is your birthright!_'

"SHUT UP!" This time Draco's response was not in his head. He shouted the command so loudly he thought for sure his... _roommate_, would have heard.

He sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Finally deciding to go to breakfast, he rose and dressed in his gray silk vest, black collared shirt and black pants. Malfoy's were never caught looking anything less than divine, even if it was at nine a.m. for Saturday breakfast.

When he returned from the Great Hall he looked around for some sign of the girl. Seeing none, and knowing she hadn't been at breakfast, he decided to sneak into her room. As he reached the door, he put his ear against it, listening for signs of life. Deciding it was safe he drew his wand to unlock the door. To his surprise, the wind from drawing his wand was enough to crack the door open, showing she hadn't locked it.

_'Odd._" he thought simply.

He pushed the door open slightly more and peered in. Instead of her sleeping body, her bed was covered in books and parchment, spread out meticulously over her burgundy comforter. He shook his head in disgust.

'_I can't believe she skipped breakfast to do homework_.' he mused, wondering if perhaps she just slept covered in books hoping to suck up their knowledge in her sleep. '_Crazy bint'._

Feeling daring, he decided to take the final step into her abode. Immediately, the scent of the room filled his nostrils, a vast changed from the simple clean smell of the common room. The room smelled of her. The smell instantly brought him back to that day almost a week ago where he'd trapped her in the bathroom. She smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. He shook himself from his reverie and walked around the room taking note of everything; the bed covered in school things, her closet with the doors cracked open, and the large window. Suddenly he got an idea.

Making his way to her bed, he opened the books that had been closed, and closed the books that lay open. Her sheets were still pulled down and the large blanket sat in a pile on the floor. Picking up the blanket and placing it on the bed, he folded it neatly and pulled up her covers. Next he wandered over to the window and opened it a crack. For a good five minutes he walked around and around, making small tweaks to everything he saw. Whether it be switching the books on her book shelves, or closing her closet doors, he made sure to leave no stone unturned. He did nothing that would be alarmingly noticeable. He simply wanted to drive her crazy. He knew her well enough to know how attentive to details she was. Certainly she would notice something. He wouldn't allude to being guilty.

Satisfied with his handiwork, he swept from the room and returned the door to the exact position from earlier.

'_Let the mind games continue._'

* * *

_"**Something's not right,**_

_**I can feel it inside.**_

_**Something's not right, **_

_**And you, you would take the breath from my throat."**__**  
**_

* * *

**So as for my "big news"... guess who has 3 jobs now! If you guessed this kid, then you'd be right. I think I must hate myself haha but I need the money to pay for my big move so between that and this, I'm in for quite the time and thank you for bearing with me!**

**Kraco and ASJS: Thanks for the reviews, you were my only ones for the last chapter so YOU WIN! (the prize is my love, and maybe another chapter up tomorrow?)**


	13. Stupid Girl

**A/N: Annnnnnd... still not mine, moving on... :)**

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Cold _Stupid Girl_**

**Happy Halloween!...oh what did you say? It's November already? Halloween was over half a week ago?! Well snap, look how time flies! Anyhow, I wrote the majority of this on Halloween, so though it's quite late, I'm considering it your Halloween Episode of sorts :) So I will correct myself. Happy _belated_ Halloween. Enjoy, or don't, but either way let me know what you think! (Did everyone get some good candy?!)**

* * *

_"**Wanna love ya,**_

_**Wanna bug ya.**_

_**Wanna squeeze ya,**_

_**Stupid girl"**_

After Draco finished making adjustments to Hermione's room, he made his way downstairs to his favorite armchair. His mind was racing a million miles a minute as he waited for Hermione. He decided she must be in the shower. It took his whole being and sheer force of will power to stay in the chair.

He felt like his limbs were on fire. The more he thought about what he was going to do the more excited yet nervous he became. It was almost as if his brain was shutting itself off, allowing his instincts and pent up anger to take the wheel.

A confrontation was just what he needed.

* * *

Hermione woke to the warm water filling her senses. Stretching out as far as the tub would allow, she flexed and pointed her toes, willing them to wake from their sleepy state. Her prune-like hands made her wrinkle her nose in disgust as she finally removed herself from her new-found safe haven. The peculiar nature of the situation was not lost on her.

'_Great Hermione. Your friends are zombies, some of your teachers are monsters, your roommate is hell bent on making you miserable when you're both conscious and unconscious, and now the only place you can manage a solid moment of sleep is in a bathtub.'_ she rolled her eyes at her thoughts, wishing things were so much simpler.

Though for a moment she caught herself smiling as she remembered that her time at Hogwarts had never been simple. First she couldn't make friends, then when she did they were forced into breaking so many school rules she was surprised they hadn't been expelled! Then it seemed each year brought new insurmountable odds. Professor Quirrel-the man with two faces, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius Black, The Triwizard Tournament, the department of ministries, the half blood prince, Dumbledore's death, and now this! Her head was spinning with memories as she toweled off before realizing she hadn't grabbed her clothes. '_Damn, damn, damn!"_ she thought, unbelieving how silly she'd been. She prayed to anyone that would listen not to let Malfoy be in the common room.

* * *

Poking her head out quietly, she took in her surroundings.

There he was. Sitting in his arm chair. He appeared to be waiting for something.

She mentally cursed herself for being so foolish. Not only were her clothes in her room but so was her wand. And since Malfoy seemed to be done ignoring her, her gut was warning her to beware.

She gathered up what Gryffindor courage she could, and clutched her towel tightly. She opened the door the rest of the way, being careful not to make any noise. Giving herself one last mental push, she darted out of the room to the staircase. Luckily it wasn't far. Unluckily he had noticed her.

"Hey mudblood, don't rush away so soon I haven't even gotten to admire the view." he smirked, eying her state of dress, or rather her state of undress. Every inch of her being begged her to run the rest of the way to her room and to safety and her wand. Her pride stood in the way.

"Gee Malfoy I didn't realize you liked to look at me so much." she challenged. The way his eyes roamed her body made her insides churn and her muscles tense. He made no efforts to hide the fact that he was checking her out. Her mind was burning.

"Well I've made no mistake telling you you were dirt. But that doesn't mean you don't have your purposes."

"Just shove it ferret. I'm not in the mood." she turned on her heel to leave. His voice halted her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked knowingly. She froze in place, her back still to him.

"Excuse me?" she questioned. Finally she turned to face him.

"You didn't actually think you could hide that fact from me did ya' _roommate_? You might be able to hide it from those idiots you call friends, but I'm a bit more observant than that."

"Well what does it say about you then if you're busy observing 'dirt'?"

"It says that I'm smart enough to notice an opportunity when it arises. It's pretty good to know that your adversary has no one to look after them." his lips curled into a cruel sneer.

"You don't know anything about me or my friends. If you think they aren't looking out for me then you have another thing coming to you." she snapped.

"Well they clearly don't know you've been sleeping in bathtubs, do they?" he said, causing Hermione to turn red.

"Have you been spying on me? You rude, foul, voyeuristic, evil..."

"Now now Granger. Lets not lose out cool here." he goaded her. "I didn't see anything you would want me to."

She didn't feel reassured. Instinctively she gripped the towel tighter, making sure she was covering as much of her skin as the towel would possibly allow. Suddenly he was standing up and taking slow steps towards her.

"Malfoy I'm not kidding!" she yelled. He kept towards her.

"What? I'm just going to head up to my room." he said feigning innocence. She knew he was lying because he was heading straight for her. She backed up until her foot found the bottom of the stairs.

"Leave me alone!" she demanded as she turned to run.

Instantly she could hear his footsteps following, his pace quick. She was trying so hard not to let go of her towel that she was sure it was costing her speed. Luck was on her side as she managed to reach her door first. She dove straight through the door, which she'd thankfully left cracked, and turned to shut it just as he lunged towards it. She heard his body hit it, though she doubted it did any damage, he had put his hands in front of him. She turned the lock and frantically ran for her wand, attempting to ward her door. He apparently was ready for this as she felt her magic hit some type of block. It was as if her attempt to shield and his attempt to invade were evenly matched, each preventing the other from working. She kept her wand pointed towards the door, but allowed herself to look to her dresser.

'_Odd'_ she thought, swearing she'd left her closet open. She had no time to dwell on the thought, as she felt his power gaining on her. Using her free hand she grabbed her jeans from the floor, dropped her towel, and awkwardly used her free hand to pull up her jeans. She felt her concentration braking as she tried to clothe herself and shield at the same time. She could feel that he was likely to get in at this rate anyhow and she knew when he did she could not be naked in any form. She threw her force behind her shield once more, hoping to give herself a few much needed minutes to dress. Finally she dropped her wand, not wanting to take the time to put it in her jeans when it was easier to drop it. In the blink of an eye she pulled her jeans the remaining way and frantically threw open her closet to look for a shirt. She found a muggle tank and threw it on as quickly as possible. Her sweater from the morning caught her eye, hanging from the post on her bed. She yanked it down as fast as her hands would allow. Just as her second arm went in and she began to wrap herself in it, the door flew open.

Malfoy looked different. He didn't look like the annoying little kid who liked to torment her. He looked dangerous.

"My, my, how quaint." he said with distaste as he surveyed her room, making to look like he'd never been inside before.

"Get out ferret!" she stated firmly, attempting to mask her fear as his cold eyes bore into her. He simply continued walking slowly toward her. There had been a time in Hermione's life she thought muggle horror films were ridiculous. She always yelled at her television, thinking it stupid how murderers as slow as sloths could catch up to their victims time and time again. Now she realized the accuracy of it all. He didn't move fast but he was utterly terrifying.

"I think it's high time someone taught you a few more lessons about life mudblood. Plus I still owe you big for the little stunts you've tried to pull. For a supposedly smart girl you sure are stupid. Or maybe just a little slow." he taunted, still advancing. Even though she was clothed, she still felt the need to wrap her sweater tight around her.

She backed away, unintentionally matching his speed. She felt as though he were a wild animal and she was attempting not to make any sudden movements. What happened next, happened quickly.

All at once her lunged right for her. She jumped to the side and onto the bed, hoping to jump over it and out the door. Before she got far, he grabbed her ankle and yanked her back causing her to legs to pull out from under her, and her stomach to hit the edge of the bed. She started shaking her foot as hard as possible but his grip was like iron. He fought his way over her flailing feet until he was directly above her. He yanked her hair as hard as he could, causing her to cry out as he pulled her away from the bed.

Using his grip on her hair, he flung her around and into the wall behind the bed.

Her back collided with the wall with a loud bang as she felt the wind get knocked out of her. He was with her at once, pinning her between the wall and himself. He drew his wand and pressed it against her neck. Muttering an incantation she didn't hear in her daze, suddenly the tip of his wand began to glow. That was when she felt it.

He was burning her, the tip of his wand like a cattle brander, searing the sensitive flesh of her neck. She let out a blood curdling scream, but he did not relent. Her body jerked violently as she tried to push him off. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he withdrew his wand.

Draco didn't know exactly when he'd snapped. All he knew, was that he could feel every inch of her pushed up against him. She was shaking violently, her body going into slight shock. This only made it better for him. He savored her body's vibrations against him. He was looking at her eyes, which looked back, full of fear. This was the first time he'd seen her totally give into the fear. There was no courage in her gaze now. Only fear. And pain.

Before he knew what he was doing, his lips found her. Her body hadn't caught up yet and she wasn't comprehending exactly what was happening. Her hands flung around uselessly for a few moments, unsure of how to react. Finally her mind seemed to clear and she realized what was happening. Her eyes grew wide in equal parts fear and anger as she began to beat her fists in his back.

She tried grabbing his hair and yanking his head back . It proved futile however as he reached for her arms, pinning them above her head. His mouth attacked hers, unrelenting as she struggled against him. He bit down hard on her bottom lip causing her to gasp. He seized the opportunity to let his tongue enter and explore her mouth. She tasted like vanilla. The sweet flavor began to taste of copper, and it was then he realized he'd drawn blood. Suddenly the weight of the situation hit him like a twelve ton Hippogriff. He pulled back, only to be met with her murderous eyes, brimming with tears and fury. In that moment it seemed as though time stopped. He stood there still as a statue, meeting her gaze as his actions began to replay in his mind. She stood equally still, not wanting to set him off, and wondering what he was about to do. The side of her neck throbbed in agony and she could feel a bruise on her back forming already. She didn't dare breath.

Malfoy backed up a few steps releasing her arms, his eyes widening in horror and realization. In the blink of an eye the look in his changed from shock to raw anger. He turned his head to the side and spit out the blood from his mouth.

"What did you make me do, you disgusting piece of filth?" he spat out. Before Hermione could even comprehend a reply, he fled from the room.

A weeks worth of sleep deprivation and physical and emotional abuse caught up with her in that second as she sank to the ground and cried.

* * *

_"**Wanna touch ya,**_

_**Wanna take ya,  
Wanna shut ya,  
**__**Stupid girl.**_

**I can't take this,**  
**Born to break this.**"

* * *

**Mango Anime: Thank you! I'm glad you stuck with it so far :)**

**Boo77: I'm gladd too! So glad apparently I felt like spelling it with two d's :)**

**Shengirlshophot: They are indeed! Though after this chapter the stakes have been raised I'd say!**

**ASJS: haha I laughed so hard at that. Though I have to say I never actually pictured Hermione as actually OCD but the idea is amusing I must say!**


	14. Make Me Bad

**A/N: It's not even funny how much of this I don't own :) **

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Korn _Make Me Bad._**

**Yay for 11 hour work days! Money, Holla!**

**And also I was bored and decided to switch up my thank you's again so here they are at the beginning again. I'm out of control and really hyper right now so I apologize :)**

**ExTaCy: *Blushes and shuffle foot awkwardly* Thanks.**

**ASJS: You are hilarious. I laugh every time I read one of your reviews. Thanks for the consistency :)**

**MsApricot: Thank you! I don't do too much. I've dabbled in play writing a little bit but I have trouble coming up with totally original ideas so my own material lacks a bit. I'd really like to write a book one day but until a good idea comes to me I'll have to settle for taking other people characters and making them my own! But thank you that was very flattering.**

* * *

_"__**I thought it would be fun and games**__**,**_

_**Instead, it's all the same**__**.**_

_**I want something to do,**__**  
**__**Need to feel the sickness**__** i**__**n you"**_

Harry, Ron, and Neville were starting to notice a pattern. This was quite possibly the third or fourth time Hermione managed to be late to breakfast within the first week. They began to worry.

"It's just not like her to be late for anything!" Harry thought aloud to his two friends. "I know it's just breakfast but this is not normal. We aren't even far enough into the term for her to have the excuse of homework or classes."

"Maybe she's just trying to get ahead. Allergic to fun, that one." quipped Ron, not really believing his own words. Neville couldn't decide whether or not he should tell them about Hermione's concerns with Malfoy. All he knew was she was getting suspicious, but he couldn't help but feel like there was something amiss. Something she was choosing not to divulge. Finally he settled to hold out until he could figure out whatever it was she was hiding.

"Do either of you know where the head dorm is?" asked Neville.

Harry and Ron both shook their heads. Breakfast came and went without Hermione. Unfortunately for them they weren't able to dwell on it, as their attention for the rest of the afternoon would be on Quidditch practice.

"Come on Harry, we can ask McGonagall for the dorm location after practice. She's probably just holed up in her room doing homework. Leave it to Hermione to find homework more important than food. Especially on a Saturday." said Ron, heading towards the doors of the castle.

The boys left the castle and crossed the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch, thoughts of Hermione still in their minds.

* * *

In a matter of an hour, Draco managed to tear apart his whole room. He threw things on the ground, flipped furniture, and left it looking somewhat like a tornado had hit. He couldn't get her taste off his mouth, or her image off his brain. He was disgusted with himself. Disgusted that he wasn't disgusted.

In fact, he wanted nothing more than to march right back into her room and finish what he started. He had no bloody clue where to go from here.

Suddenly, he let his feet guide him. They led him right back to the threshold of Hermione's room. The door was still open from when he fled, and she didn't appear to have moved. Her head lay nestled in her arms and he heard a faint sniffling noise. He didn't know why but this angered him.

"Get up you filthy mudblood." he spat.

Her head jerked up, her eyes still filled with moisture. Very quickly she stood. He took in her sight with some lingering guilt. But only a small amount. Mostly he battled his inner demons, deciding how to handle the situation. He stepped just inside the room to the place her wand lay, still from where she dropped it. He let his foot fall upon it.

_'That will teach her not to get any ideas._' he thought gleefully.

On her neck was the nasty looking mark of burning flesh, shaped like the tip of a wand. It looked red and angry against the pale skin of her throat. The arms of her oversized sweater had fallen down and off her shoulders during the struggle and he felt his insides jump with excitement at the bare skin now visible. When she spoke, she spoke slowly and venomously.

"Get out Malfoy. Get out, get out, GET OUT." she yelled, her throat cracking. Her whole body shook with a mix of her anger and fear. He failed to see which was more prominent.

"Feeling dramatic today are we mudblood?" he asked with laughter.

"You violated me Malfoy! I'm not being over dramatic. Over dramatic is what I want to do to you right now. Over dramatic is what I will be when I get a hold of my wand." she sneered, her voice still low and dangerous. A surge of exhilaration coursed through him as he took a few steps towards her, her wand (thankfully) still untouched. Her shaking worsened and she pressed her sore back against the stone wall to create as much distance between them as possible.

"Stop right there Malfoy or I swear to Merlin."

He saw through her brave front and closed the distance between them. Surprised even by his own daring her reached up for her face and touched her lips. She turned her head and hissed attempting to remove herself from his cold fingers. Suddenly he grabbed for her chin and squeezed, bringing her head back to face him with one quick and painful motion. His other hand continued to feel the soft flesh of her mouth, almost as if he was studying her. She had a large split in the bottom of her lip from his teeth. Her eyes were full of fury like he'd never seen before. He matched her gaze without wavering as he spoke.

"Trust me. If I violate you, you'll know it."

His cruel voice seemed to echo in her ears as his hand left her lips and trailed down her neck, over the skin at the top of her chest, and towards her breasts. Her eyes were filled with genuine terror in that moment as she realized what he was insinuating. Before his hands could finish their ascent she reared her head back and snapped it forward, their skulls connecting with a sickening crack.

Malfoy stumbled backward and let go of his grip on her. She lunged past him in his confusion, holding her own head with one hand and diving for her wand with the other. He beat her to it.

"Petrificus Totalus" he cried, his spell hitting her square in the back before she could bend to retrieve her wand. Her limbs froze all at once and she fell to the ground with a thud. Smirking, he approached her frozen form and turned her over. Her eyes were the only thing moving and they looked the most fearful he had ever seen them. He couldn't explain why it felt so good. Raising his wand to her face, he smirked. Suddenly her head regained mobility, while the rest of her body did not.

"How did you do that?" she asked, confused when he said nothing.

"Oh mudblood I still have so much to teach you!" he said with mock excitement. She simply glared in return. Suddenly her face fell as the truth hit her.

"Wandless magic." she said. It wasn't a question.

"There's that brilliance everyone is always talking about! I knew you weren't completely daft." he exclaimed. She shot him daggers. She tried so hard in vain to unfreeze her own body. Her efforts proved futile as only her head remained mobile.

"Now, where were we?" he asked as he placed his hands on either side of her face. She wriggled her head around as much as she could manage. It was no use. He ran his fingers through her hair, fanning the wild mane out around her head while she continued her struggle.

Malfoy let his eyes roam up and down the length of her body, relishing in tormenting her. She upped the efforts to free her body, trying and praying to Godric that she too could perform wandless magic.

"Malfoy what on earth has gotten into you this year?" she asked, starting to get more exasperated than fearful.

"One could say I'm starting to see things a little differently. I used to think you were totally useless and filthy." he noticed her glance turn curious. "Now, mudblood don't get ahead of yourself, I still think you're filthy. But not useless. Imagine my delight when I realized that I could turn this little living arrangement into quite the good time. Just because you are unworthy of your magic doesn't mean the... _other parts _of you, are a waste."

"Then why did you run away so quick ferret? Nice try Malfoy but I'm not buying it. You're trying to scare me and it isn't going to work!" she spat defiantly. He simply smirked.

"Are you willing to test that theory Granger?" he challenged. "I admit I was a tad freaked out at first. After all, could you blame me?" he asked with a maliciously false innocence. "I wasn't sure I wanted to go where Potty and the Weasel have probably been before."

Hermione never had a greater urge to hit him but her efforts were still fruitless.

"You're disgusting ferret! I've never... done _that_, with Harry or Ron!" she said defiantly.

"No?" he snickered. "Who then? Krum? McLaggen? Longbottom?" Suddenly, his eyes held a particularly evil glint. "Don't tell me!" he yelled gleefully. "Our little Gryffindor princess has never been bedded before?"

Hermione looked positively murderous.

"This is none of your business Malfoy, unfreeze me now!" she demanded.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." he taunted. Fear began to creep into her eyes in place of her rage. He laughed like a maniac.

"I'm serious, Unfreeze me and I swear I'll forget all about your little lapse in judgment."

"Trying to bargain now? There there mudblood, just because no one wanted to try and get in your buck-toothed-bushy-haired-know-it-all-knickers doesn't mean you'll be bad!" he was simply trying to get her goat, but the more he talked the better his taunts sounded. The joy in his eyes was quickly being replaced with desire.

"Malfoy!" she begged, anger completely gone now. In its place was pure unbridled worry.

He simply sneered and leaned over her. He brought his hands to her shoulders, giving into his urge to touch her exposed skin. He let his hands trail down slowly, hooking under the shoulders of her sweater and bringing it down the rest of the way. As the sweater was finally discarded she began to tremble.; His mind flashed to a different kind of tremble he wanted to inspire. Her eyes were filling with moisture again. He stroked the length of her arms, making her shiver as they made there way down. When they reached her hands he moved them to her waist and slid them under her. The fear now froze her in equal measure to the spell still upon her.

Without warning, he lifted her up to a sitting position and made for her neck. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, praying for it to be over quickly. He nuzzled into her neck at first, but she felt surprise and relief when his mouth made no motion to attach to her flesh. Instead, he moved toward her ear and whispered to her.

"Don't worry mudblood. This isn't the time. But make no mistake. If you tell a single soul about this, you will live to regret it. I may decided to take revenge on someone unsuspecting. Perhaps that girl-weasel would fancy a go. Maybe that crazy Lovegood. Not to mention the things I could bring upon your two boyfriends. Until next time mudblood." quickly, he grabbed her chin and turned her, bringing his lips upon her before his words could register. He sucked painfully at the split in her lower lip and invaded her mouth with his tongue. His mouth filled with the now familiar mix of copper and vanilla as the tear in her lip reopened. He tasted a faint salt taste and realized she was crying.

Dropping her back to the floor, he rose.

"Mark my words. This isn't over."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Hermione lay frozen on her floor for over an hour. Her head was still technically mobile, though she refused to make a move. Finally she felt the spell lift, but still she did not move. She had no tears left. No will to move. No hope.

In less than a week of school she'd managed to be in more trouble than she ever thought. Now on top of worrying about her best friends sanity and the Carrow siblings, she had to look over her shoulders constantly for Malfoy. Part of her brain hoped he was still just drawing things out, trying to scare her. That same part was the part that reminded her daily of the old and cowardly Malfoy she preferred. She much preferred him to this new predatory Malfoy, of that she was sure.

After what felt like an eternity, she sat up. She took a mental check of her person as a fresh wave of pain coursed through entire being. Her throat felt scratchy and bone dry as she gulped in a breath. The seared flesh on her neck sent sharp blasts of pain through her and the cut on her lip continued to bleed. Her entire body felt tired and sore.

For what felt like the millionth time, she dragged herself in front of a mirror to visit the new person who seemed to be there. As she approached the mirror on her closet she sighed deeply . This time she wasn't as surprised as before. She'd come to expect the dark circles under her eyes, and she'd counted on her skin to look lifeless and pale. Having just been in the same position earlier in the bathroom, she couldn't make herself feel surprised. Her lips were bruised and bloody and her hair was more wild than ever. She turned away and lifted her shirt as she glanced backwards into her reflection. Just as she expected, she had another bruise to add to the collection.

_'Fantastic_' she thought bitterly.

Her eyes felt heavy. She had no idea where to go or what to do. She felt the need to run to her friends, but she knew what that would mean . She couldn't possibly. Instead she decided to do the only thing she could. She slumped over to her bed and fell upon it, curling into a ball as she stare at the wall. No tears would come. There was only a deafening silence, her thoughts the only thing making any noise. They beat loudly in her ear drums as she willed herself to forget. But she could not.

* * *

_"**I feel the reason as it's leaving me**_

_**No, not again.**_

_**It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling**__**  
**__**The flesh make me bad."**__**  
**_

* * *

**I can NOT believe it took me this long to watch "A Very Potter Musical" I've never laughed so hard. Not good, I didn't need another thing to obsess over (Though I suppose it's really just an extension of my already indulged Potter obsession. ) I can't decide if I liked Draco, Goyle, or Cedric more haha.**

**Anyways, sorry this chappy took so long to make its way to you, I'll try to be better! Love you guys, and as always, I also love reviews! I've been feeling rather blue lately for no real reason other than the direction my life is headed. Reviews would make me feel at least a bit better :)**

**Until next time! (I'm trying so hard to be quicker but I've picked up a lot of extra work this week. I suppose that's good I'm over 60 hours!)**

**XOXO**


	15. Fade Into You

**A/N: Since it's been so long, you may have forgotten BUT... I own nothing.**

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Mazzy Star _Fade Into You._**

**Guess who's back, back, back? Back again. Glitters back. Tell a friend.**

**It's me! So first of all. I can not tell you how sorry I am. I kind of just work until I'm tired, then sleep. And that's been my life. Which is totally not acceptable, but I promised you (and myself if I'm being honest) that I wouldn't forget or give up on this. So FINALLY I have a day off, and some ideas along with a new bit of music to help inspire me so hopefully I can start being better, but I can't promise speed. But I did try to make this a longer one to make up for lost time.**

**Next, someone mentioned they hadn't heard of A Very Potter Musical. It's too good not to watch. Part one can be found here: watch?v=wmwM_AKeMCk and after it's done you should be able to find part 2, etc, etc. Seriously it's good.**

**Also, I think I already shared this but I think everyone should see it so I'm posting it again: watch?v=y0jlMAF7rwU (You won't regret it). **

**But all that can wait until after, so without further ado, here's the latest chapter of "You Come in Burned"**

* * *

_"**You live your life,**_

_**You go in shadows**_

_**You'll come apart and you'll go black**__**  
**__**Some kind of night into your darkness.**_

_**Colors your eyes with what's not there.**__"_

It was well past 3 a.m. Sunday when Hermione's eyes finally drifted shut, unable to physically hold themselves open for another second. She could sense her body shutting down. She only wished her brain could follow suit.

Her nightmare laced slumber offered little to no consolation. Her subconscious simply kept replaying variations of Malfoy's attack over and over again. In some versions she was rescued by a friend. Once Harry, once Ron, once Neville. All three instances resulted in their deaths. Another variation placed the attack in the forbidden forest, where she was killed when he shifted into an unknown shadow monster who devoured her whole. In another, he had help from the Carrow siblings. The last time the nightmare presented itself was the worst. When she woke she could not remember the details. All she could recall was the feeling of helplessness and terror. Though the details were lost, she knew. In her last nightmare, he'd made good on his threats.

It was this particular nightmare that jolted her awake again at six in the morning.

Wincing, she got to her feet. She was sick and tired of this already. How dare she, a Gryffindor, let this happen? She felt disgusted with herself. Malfoy wasn't allowed to control and intimidate her. He wasn't allowed to rob her of sleep. Perhaps it was the sleep deprivation finally snapping something in her head. Perhaps it was her pride. She wasn't sure _what_ it was, but whatever it was suddenly propelled her forward.

Before her brain could register her feet, she found herself standing outside his door.

'_Alohomora_' she whispered as his door popped open an inch. She pushed it open and did not flinch when he stirred. She stepped into the room and glared at his sleeping form. Though he rolled over, he made no appearance of being awake. Something about his ease in slumber, deeply angered her.

'_Reducto_!' she cried at once. The bed side stand shattered into pieces as if made of glass. Draco shot straight up and reached for his wand under his pillow. Hermione was faster.

'_Accio wand!_' she spat, causing his wand to fly out of his hand, which had no time to get a firm grip on it. It shot straight into her outstretched hand. He paused to rub sleep from his eyes, and began to laugh.

Hermione was enraged by whatever he found so funny.

'_Reducto_!' she shot again, this time turning his pillow into a pile of fluff. He stopped laughing.

"Just couldn't stay away, could you?" he sneered. "I think you like my attention. You just don't want your lame boyfriends to know you fancied a walk on the wild side, eh?"

"Shut up Ferret!"

He made no motion to get out of bed, something that Hermione was deeply grateful for. He just watched her with slitted eyes.

"I won't tell if you won't Mudblood" he continued.

"I said SHUT UP! I don't want you to speak to me again, do you understand me?" she spoke the last part very clearly, as if he were mentally inept to understand her words. "I don't want you to look at me, or come near me, or touch me ever again or I swear I'll..."

"Or you'll what princess?" he interrupted. "I certainly hope you don't expect me to take orders from the likes of you." he added, still an undertone of amusement evident in his voice. He moved his legs off the side of the bed, making Hermione shift uncomfortably where she stood.

"Don't move Malfoy I swear!" she demanded, managing to keep her voice strong. She was done being afraid. "We are done with this little game you've got going, alright? Stay put!" he finally stood.

'Reducto!' she shouted again sending the chandelier above him to explode. He jumped forward out of the way and tried to get closer to her. She was ready for him. "Reducto!"

With every move he made to get closer, she exploded something new to halt his progress. Finally she held out the wand. He froze.

"Listen here you little bitch." There was no humor left in his sentences. "I don't see what you hope to gain here. You clearly aren't learning anything I've tried to teach you."

"I know more than you ferret. I don't need to learn a single thing from you, unless I suddenly decide to take remedial death eater." she taunted. He smirked.

"You think we're being clever here, do you? You don't know what you're talking about. But if you did, and I was a death eater, do you really think it wise to spring an attack on me?"

"You don't scare me." she said as steadily as she could manage.

"Could have fooled me. Earlier, when you were pressed against me. When I touched you. I could practically hear your dirty blood hammering through your veins and your heart beating against your chest. Try to be brave all you want, I can see the truth. You're just angry that you can't live up to that bloody Gryffindor bravery."

"Think what you need ferret. I'm not letting you get to me. You can only do so much to me without getting yourself in trouble. Even if it is Snape as headmaster, I know he won't let you do something so blatantly evil, if for no reason other than it would raise suspicion against you."

"Now it's _your_ turn to think what you want. But either way I'd give me back my wand."

"So you can jinx me? I don't think so." she said. "But I wonder..." she hesitated.

"I wonder what the Reductor curse would do to your wand? I think it could be kind of pretty."

"_Mudblood_" he growled, taking a step forward.

"What is it ferret? I seem to recall not more than a week ago, you thought you could threaten my wand to get your way. I'm simply 'learning a lesson' from you. Isn't this what you want?" she taunted.

"Your not such a good teacher are you?!" she added triumphantly. "You're..."

But what he was, he didn't find out.

Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head mid sentence. Before Malfoy could register what was happening, she collapsed into a heap on the floor, his wand and hers rolling to his feet.

Draco rushed to the girls side and knelt down quickly to see what had happened. He let his hand feel her neck. She had a pulse but her skin felt clammy. Her breathing was faint but present.

"Granger?" he asked, shaking her slightly. "Granger, give it up, what are you playing at here?"

"GRANGER!" he shouted in her ear. She didn't stir.

Swiftly, he swept her off the ground with relative ease. She was very light. Surprisingly, for he always assumed her hair would add a few pounds.

He let himself indulge for a split second, leaning into the mess of curls and inhaling her scent.

"I should just leave you there, or hex you mudblood." he spoke to her unconscious form.

His eyes darted to their wands. Sighing, he made up his mind.

He departed for the hospital wing, leaving both wands laying side by side on the ground.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Draco reached the hospital wing. He shifted the head girl slightly to free his hand, and try the knob. The door was locked.

Cursing under his breath, he realized it locked after hours so visitors couldn't sneak in. He made to grab his wand to try an unlocking charm, when he realized. His wand was back in the room.

_'Damn. Well I have no other choice._' he thought, making a decision.

_'BANG_' the sound of Draco's free hand pounding against the door rang into the silent hallway.

"MADAME POMFREY! BLOODY HELL, I NEED HELP HERE!" he shouted.

Three more times did he bang on the door before the harassed looking Matron finally appeared at the door.

"What on earth are you..." she started, looking irritated before stopping mid sentence, horror filled eyes landing on the picture in front of her.

She swung open the door and pushed them inside, talking very fast.

"Mr. Malfoy please tell me, what on earth happened? Set her here!" she snapped, motioning towards an empty bed. Luckily, it appeared the wing was empty.

Malfoy deposited the girl gently and turned to face the older witch. She ignored him for the moment, and glued herself to Hermione's side, checking her pulse, and muttering spells , her wand scanning the injuries. It was then Draco realized his mistake.

Bruises. All of the marks he'd imprinted on her skin were visible. The yellow-green bruise from his hand the week before was no longer concealed, and shone on her white face. She seemed to have many more bruises on her skin. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten to place a glamor on them.

_'Think Malfoy, think! How do you cover your tracks here?'_

He broke from his thoughts and realized it was now quiet. Pomfrey was no longer muttering spells or fussing over Hermione. She was staring at him with accusatory, questioning eyes. He shrugged, his typical Malfoy aloofness showing. He had become incredibly skilled at acting calm and collected. Also at lying.

"I don't know Madame Pomfrey." he breezed. "I'm being forced to live with the mud...Granger, not to keep track of her every move. " he added, voice full of feigned boredom. Madame Pomfrey looked unconvinced, but stayed silent, wishing him to provide an explanation.

"I heard a crash and ran out of my room into the common room. I found her by the fire place on the ground in a heap. I tried to wake her but she wasn't responding. I could only think to bring her here." he concluded, satisfied with his lie. Madame Pomfrey's eyes darted between the heads, seemingly deciding if his story seemed true.

"Well, you did the right thing Mr. Malfoy." she said finally, appearing to have bought it. "I'm afraid you'll need to return to your dormitory. Visiting hours aren't until the nine."

Draco rolled his eye dramatically. "I don't _want_ to visit her." he sneered, disgusted. "I simply didn't want to be blamed for something I have nothing to do with. She's your problem now."

And with that, he decided to go, before the older witch could ask any more of him. Before he reached the door, he stopped and turned back towards the bed where Hermione still lay unconscious, Madame Pomfrey eyeing him warily.

"Not that I particularly care, but seeing as I had to waste moments I will never get back to bring her down here, what's wrong with her anyway?" he asked, not really knowing why.

"It appears to be a number of things, but exhaustion would be the root cause. I have to ask her some questions when she comes too, to know for sure."

Without responding, he turned on his heel, and left the wing.

* * *

Hermione awoke at 9:15 to the sound of a door slamming shut, and frantic voices.

"Madame Pomfrey!" hurried the panicked voice of Harry.

"Mr. Potter, please keep your voice down!" snapped the medi-witch.

He lowered his voice immediately, though it remained worried.

"Sorry. But what happened?"

Hermione noticed a second voice.

"Please, we haven't seen Hermione since Friday!" said Ron, sounding hesitant.

"She's going to be fine. Thankfully Mr. Malfoy found her and brought her in." the matron replied.

Even though her eyes refused to open, Hermione could sense the air thicken with tension.

Harry and Ron's faces turned the color of a ripe turnip.

"What!" Harry breathed heavily, failing to keep his voice low.

"Volume Potter!" Madame Pomfrey hissed.

"I knew that slimy git would have something to do with this!" said Ron, as loudly as could not be considered yelling. "I'll kill him!"

"Boys, if you do not keep your tempers under control I will be forced to make you leave! If you will listen to me, I will explain the details." she scolded.

Harry and Ron continued to breath heavily, but stopped speaking, staring at Madame Pomfrey to continue.

"Now, Miss Granger appears to be exhausted and dehydrated. It also appears that she may not be eating sufficiently. Have either of you noticed anything peculiar lately? This is something that usually happens to student's closer to OWL's or NEWT's." she added.

The boys glanced at each other, deciding what to tell her.

"Well..." started Harry, "She's been acting kind of distant lately. And stressed. We can't really figure out why. I would say probably upcoming NEWT's, but Hermione is the most organized student at Hogwarts. We can't figure out why she seems so overwhelmed already. It could have something to do with..." he hesitated, not knowing whether or not to tell the nurse about the events of their "Dark Arts" lessons with Amycus.

"What is it Potter?" she inquired, getting impatient.

Sighing, the boys began the tale of what happened that first day in school a week ago. Madame Pomfrey's features grew darker with each detail, even gasping audibly when they recalled how Amycus had cursed them, sewing their mouths closed.

Harry finished the tale and silenced, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to speak. Finally she did.

"Of all the things I've ever heard! I will have to speak to Severus immediately! Torturing students, well I've never..."

In that moment, Hermione finally seemed able to open her eyes. Her lids still felt heavy, but she forced them open and tried to sit up, capturing Ron's attention first!

"Mione!" shouted Ron, cutting Madame Pomfrey's rant short.

The three present were at her bedside instantly.

"Goodness, dear you're awake! What can I get for you? Don't exert too much energy!" she exclaimed, as Hermione struggled to sit. Madame Pomfrey gently pushed her back down. Checking her for a fever by laying a cool hand against Hermione's forehead. Hermione jerked her head away.

"I'm fine." she croaked, her voice cracking with the dryness of her throat.

"I'll get you some water dear." the nurse said, more tenderly than usual, and she scurried away to retrieve it. Ron and Harry flung themselves at her in succession, making her jump. This did not go unnoticed.

"What is it Mione?" Ron asked, with a seldom used tenderness.

"Nnn-nothing." she stammered, trying to piece her fragmented memories together.

Madame Pomfrey returned with the water. "What happened?" urged Harry, as the nurse shoved the glass into Hermione's hand. She took a tentative sip.

"I'm actually not sure." she began, eying the nurse as if to ask.

"Well for one, it appears you are suffering from rather severe exhaustion. Too severe in fact, for me not to be worried so early in the year." she added. Hermione blushed.

"I must be letting NEWT's get to me." she said shakily, not sure why she was continuing to deny her good friends the truth of the Malfoy mess. She hoped the NEWT thing would satisfy them, considering they had been discussing it when they weren't aware she was yet awake.

"Potter and Weasley have informed me of the events concerning a certain professor." said Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione looked at the ground. The truth was, she was certainly exhausted. She was stressed. But the Carrow's had a small percentage to do with that. If she was being honest with herself, she thought about it only when she wasn't dreaming about being attacked by Malfoy or Voldemort, or about Dumbledore dying. Or when she wasn't worrying about her friend mental health.

"I have that under control." she said, trying to sound reassuring.

Madame Pomfrey held her gaze firmly, "It's alright to ask for help dear. I will make sure this is dealt with! And this certainly isn't just for you, so don't feel bad. He should not be allowed around students!"

"I know." she said simply. But she wanted to seem capable. She obviously already showed weakness, letting them think she was in the hospital because of tests! '_I'm Hermione Granger, it's rather pathetic to have people thinking I can't handle classes, when I've done alright all this time.'_ she thought bitterly. She wanted to keep some semblance of strength. Not to mention the fact that Malfoy thought her weak. She could feel him tearing her down, wall by wall. This simply would not do.

"I've just been having trouble sleeping." she admitted, hoping the small truth would give her credibility. Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"I can tell. You clearly haven't been taking care of yourself. What is the cause of the sleeplessness?"

"I'm not sure." she lied again. "I feel tired but when I lay down it's like I can't shut my brain off."

"Bad dreams?"

Hermione hesitated. Perhaps a half truth would do?

"No... well sort of. I keep waking up, presumably because of dreams, but I can never remember them." she stated firmly, feeling good with her answer. She could admit to her dreams without having to explain them.

"Well, I will be getting you some Dreamless Sleep Potion." Madame Pomfrey assured her. "But you need to make sure you are taking care of yourself." she added.

"Thanks." Hermione said, rather excited at the prospect of some decent sleep. Perhaps this would resolve the Malfoy related stress as well. Certainly the sleeplessness had caused her weakness and lack of clarity.

Madame Pomfrey wasn't done.

"There is still something we need to address Miss. Granger. In private if we may?" she asked, causing Harry and Ron to look worried again.

"You can say whatever it is in front of Harry and Ron mam." Hermione insisted. The nurse looked hesitant. "Please?" added Harry. Madame Pomfrey looked from Harry and Ron to Hermione, and back again.

"If you insist." she finally conceded.

"Glad as I am to get your restlessness out of the way, there is still something that greatly concerns me."

Realization hit Hermione like a sack of books, and she instantly regretting telling her to say it in front of Harry and Ron.

"You have some injuries which I can't seem to explain." she said, concern in her gray eyes.

Panic rose inside Hermione. Everything was going to work out now that she could get sleep, and she didn't want to waste energy or worry her friends with her Malfoy problems. Besides, with the current authority in the school, she doubted any good would come of this. With Snape and the Ministry of Magic under Voldemort's control, there wasn't much to be gained of pursuing this.

Harry and Ron looked panicked, their faces turning murderous again. Madame Pomfrey noted Hermione's silence, and continued.

"There is a huge bruise and cut on your face, and you have suspicious bruises in other places as well. It looks like someone was trying to strangle you Miss Granger." she said softly.

Hermione felt the bile rise in her throat. Just moments before she could see her problems being resolved.

They now threatened to grow larger.

"It was me." said Hermione defiantly, looking straight into their faces, hoping she would look truthful.

"Excuse me dear?" the nurse asked, clearly confused.

Hermione started by explaining the cut on her face the same way she explained it to the boys, blaming it on a ring. When no one replied, she continued.

"And I've noticed when I wake up from the dreams I can't remember, that's when the bruises show up. I think I've been doing it myself, when I'm flailing around in my sleep. And then as the week dragged on and I wasn't sleeping still I started to get clumsier." she let out a nervous giggle, hoping it would seem to be a result of her embarrassing 'clumsiness'.

No one in the room looked completely convinced. Hermione hurried to continue, hoping beyond hope she could get out of this pickle.

"I've been covering them with glamor charms because I was embarrassed." she added and looked down, trying to make her embarrassment seem genuine. Which partially, it was. "I'm sorry I didn't seek help earlier, I thought I could handle it. I was wrong" she finished.

Madame Pomfrey seemed to consider this for a moment, before speaking.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've seen similar injuries result from night terrors..." she considered this for a moment. "...but I'm still perplexed about the finger prints, and _this._" she said, motioning to Hermione's neck, where suddenly, the memory replayed violently in her brain.

Malfoy's wand. Burning her. Searing the flesh on her throat.

She was starting to panic, wondering how she could continue to explain things away. She was certain if she used another flimsy excuse, she'd sound like an abused lover making up lame reasons.

"I can't remember getting that." she added feebly, praying to anyone that the subject would be dropped.

The others seemed like they were about to protest but said nothing. Madame Pomfrey only made to stand.

"Well Miss Granger, I will send that potion to your dorm with the medi-elf after I procure another batch. But I must implore you dear, if you remember anything, or think of something new, you must tell me."

"Of course I will." her insides were twisting and turning. She was becoming a liar, and she didn't like it.

Madame Pomfrey was halfway to her office before she turned back to them.

"You are free to go. Please take care of yourself better, and feel free to drop in if you need something."

"Thanks." Hermione added weakly as she swung her legs over the side of her bed, making to stand.

"Oh and Miss. Granger..."

Hermione turned towards the nurse.

"Do remember to thank Mr. Malfoy. He was, after all, the one who found you and brought you in."

And with that she was gone.

* * *

The boys refused to leave her side for the rest of the afternoon.

"Mione," Ron pleaded. "You can't possibly think you got all these bruises from your dreams!"

Hermione didn't bother to hide them now that her friends were aware of their existence. She would glamor them again before classes to avoid questions, but she didn't want to draw attention from her two best friends, by looking guilty and trying to hide them.

"You share a dorm with Malfoy after all, he's probably cursing you!" said Harry, looking livid.

"Stop it, both of you!" she snapped as they approached her dormitory. "I think I would notice if Malfoy was in my room cursing me!"

"Maybe he doesn't have to do it from your room?" said Ron triumphantly.

"Look." said Hermione, softer this time. "Now that I'll have Madame Pomfrey's potion, the bruises will stop, you'll see. If Malfoy was doing this, I would know it. My bruises are clearly hand made, not from magic." she added, pointing to the faint finger marks on her neck. "Obviously I'm doing it in my sleep, panicking from something in my dream. If it were Malfoy, I would wake up with him there, or see some sign of him. Besides, I lock my room and ward it." she added for effect.

Finally they reached the portrait of the wizard with the lion and serpent. The boys stood their expectantly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Coming into your dorm." said Harry firmly.

"I have homework to finish."

Ron smirked. "You know who you're talking to right? We have plenty as well. Lets do it together. Besides, we need your help." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do." she said with a smile, deciding that maybe it would be good to get back to normal for a change. "But don't you have to go get your supplies?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other not sure what to do. She was correct of course, but they still didn't want to leave her with Malfoy. Suddenly, an idea came to Harry.

"I'll go grab our books mate!" he said cheerily to Ron, giving him a secret wink.

Before Hermione could protest, Harry had already gone. She looked at Ron who blushed awkwardly.

It was true that Ron and Hermione fought like cats and dogs. Also true, and known but not spoken by many, was the fact that there were feelings there. Some had always speculated, considering their constant bickering, though most first chalked it up to Hermione's personality being aggravating. Then of course the Triwizard tournament had thrown some off the trail, with Rita Skeeter's article about Harry and Hermione. By the events of the yule ball, many others came to suspect, Ron's jealousy of Viktor Krum acting as somewhat of a give away. But by the time Ron dated Lavender Brown last year, there were few doubts as to how the pair felt about each other.

Their problem, it seemed, was bad timing. They often only realized their feelings for the other, when one of them was interested in someone else. Hermione found herself wondering why she liked Ron. He hated homework, often found her to be bossy and nagging, and shoveled food into his mouth at nearly every available moment. But he was also fiercely loyal to his family, passionate about Quidditch, and oddly adorable. And even when they were younger, before 'feelings' were even a thought for any of their classmates, he was always very protective of her, especially when Malfoy first called her a mudblood. Though she was never one to "need a man" to help or defend her, it was still a nice notion, and told her he cared, even when he wasn't good at expressing it in everyday life. Hermione was rather surprised at how long the romantic tension had been building between them. It was moments like this, that she was aware just how much.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Well er, shall we?" he motioned at the portrait, his voice breaking slightly. It was Hermione's turn to blush, though she found herself liking the fluttering feeling in her stomach. She hadn't had time yet this year to even think about her 'are we, aren't we' status with Ron. She'd been so wrapped up in worry for him and Harry and her dealings with a certain Slytherin, that she forgot how much she could appreciate trivial moments like this. Romantic feelings seemed so odd. Random, and light hearted in such a troubling and confusing time. This was the first time since they'd been back that she remembered her feelings for the red head.

"Yeah." she said hesitantly and turned to the wizard in the portrait, glad for a distraction.

"Pure blood." she muttered, her face turning scarlet as she waited for Ron's inevitable reaction.

"WHAT!" he nearly shouted. Hermione shot him daggers.

"Honestly Ronald, can you never refrain from shouting?" she asked frustrated. "It's not a big deal. Malfoy got here first and he thought it would be amusing. This is hardly the worst thing he's ever done to any of us."

Ron seemed momentarily unconvinced, before he seemed to calm. He said nothing.

The portrait swung open and the pair entered the room.

* * *

Hermione went in first, her eyes scanning the common room for Malfoy as she emerged from the hall. He was nowhere to be found, and she silently thanked Gryffindor for this fact. Ron's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the room.

"Merlin Mione, this is your dorm?!" he exclaimed!

"Almost makes it worth the terrible roommate right?" Hermione asked, hoping to get a laugh. Ron didn't seem to find this funny, and his face darkened.

"I wouldn't say that." he glowered. Hermione ignored him.

"Well, I'm just going to go grab my books. You can make yourself comfortable by the fireplace."

Ron nodded and headed for the far wall and its inviting flames. Hermione turned towards the steps and sighed, mentally preparing herself to reenter her room.

* * *

The sight was just as she expected. Her bed looked messy, the comforter having slipped to the floor during her altercation. Some of her things were strewn around and it looked vaguely like she'd been robbed.

'_Probably nothing compared to the shattered remnants decorating Malfoy's room right now'_ she muttered darkly as a memory flashed in her brain.

_'You think we're being clever here, do you? You don't know what you're talking about. But if you did, and I was a death eater, do you really think it wise to spring an attack on me?"_

"_You don't scare me." _

"_Could have fooled me, earlier when you were pressed against me. When I touched you. I could practically hear your dirty blood hammering through your veins and your heart beating against your chest. Try to be brave all you want, I can see the truth. You're just angry that you can't live up to that bloody Gryffindor bravery."'_

She shuddered, remembering the moments before she collapsed. Shaking it off, she went to clean the room when she realized something. '_My wand.'_

Yet again, Malfoy had control over the source of her power. She'd never wished more that she'd attempted to learn wandless magic and non verbals. Suddenly an idea came to her, sprung from her earlier actions.

'Accio Wand!' she shouted with confidence. If Malfoy could do magic wandlessly, she could too. She was beating him in classes for a reason, after all. To her genuine surprise, her trunk flew open, and her wand flew from its depths, landing in her hand.

'Malfoy actually put my wand back?' she said out loud. '_But why?'_ was the question in her head. She chose to save the thought for later so she could get back to Ron, before he came to see what she was doing and saw this mess.

"Scourgify."

Her room rapidly repaired itself. Satisfied with the results she gathered her school supplies and headed back to the common room.

Ron was sitting on the couch. He seemed to be thinking. He turned, sensing the girl approaching.

Hermione placed herself beside him, spreading her books out over the coffee table. She was keenly aware he was watching her. She glanced over nervously, making him blush and causing the top of his head to begin to blend with his hair. He seemed to be gathering the courage to say something.

"Mione..." he began, and shifted uncomfortably. "Do you promise you told Pomfrey the truth about what's been happening?"

In that moment, the guilt threatened to consume her. But she couldn't distract him or especially Harry from what was important.

"Yes" she stated firmly, holding his gaze. He seemed to perk up.

"Alright. You gave me...er, us quite a scare today. You really need to stop ending up in the hospital wing." he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey!" she yelled and playfully slapped his arm. "Harry ends up there more than I do! and you do just as much as me." she laughed, feeling her spirits lift by the second. He blushed again, and let out a chuckle, but his eyes turned serious. The smile vanished from her as the room seemed to freeze. Suddenly, it was as if her heart began to rise up into her throat. He was leaning toward her ever so slightly, looking nervous but intent.

'_Knock, knock, knock._" sounded from the door as the pair jumped apart. Both teens were blushing now, as Harry's voice sounded from outside the room.

"What's the password!?"

* * *

_"**A stranger's light comes on slowly**_

_**A stranger's heart without a home.**_

_**You put your hands into your heart  
And then it's smiles cover your heart.**_

**Fade into you**  
**Strange you never knew"**

* * *

**Alright ladies and gents! I hope the longer length made up for a little of my long update wait! I hope some of you have stayed with me!**

**I hope the Ron romance thing didn't come off too rushed. I kind of mentioned the interest in the first chapter, but I haven't really talked about it until now. I'm not much for Ron and Hermione fanfictions, but I felt that I needed it to be apart of the story to get where I'm going. This is still Dramione, no worries!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**HVR: You rock, thank you! (And I def. recommend the musical)**

**Yankeerose: I agree. A little happened in this chappy, hopefully it will develop (wink wink).**

** : Thank you! That meant a lot and really helped. I'm starting to feel a bit better so I'****m getting there. Thank you for sticking with the story. I hope you're still with me since I was lame and took so long, because you're one of my "regulars" and I appreciate you!**

**ExTaCy: If you thought he was bad before, just wait! *evil laugh***

**Dudli: Why thank you! I'm honestly not sure of the ending quite yet though. I have a few possibilities.**


	16. Fair

**A/N: I own nothing. (Well, some things. But not HP)**

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Remy Zero _Fair._**

**A)Two chappy's in less than 24 hours?! THAT is how bad I felt with the hiatus. Even though admittedly, this one is short.**

**B)Friend is in London and met Matthew Lewis. I am dying of jealousy.**

**C) R+R :) enjoy!**

* * *

_"**So what if you catch me,**_

_**Where would we land?**_

_**In somebody's life**__**  
**__**For taking his hands**__**?"**_

Hermione moved quickly to the door to let Harry in. And to dissolve the resounding awkwardness.

"Sorry!" she said rather breathlessly, causing Harry to tilt his head curiously. He said nothing however, and brushed past her into the room.

"Wow!" he said lightly, taking in the large room. "It's nice in here."

"Yeah, Ron thought so too." said Hermione, stealing a glance at the red-head who still appeared to be regaining his composure, though the blush was creeping away at last.

The trio spent the rest of the night laughing, doing homework, and eating chocolate frogs that Harry had brought along. Hermione found herself reminiscing back to their first few years of Hogwarts, where such activity was common place.

Occasionally, Ron or Harry would write something to which Hermione would stop and correct them. Ron would yawn and roll his eyes as she would scribble furiously over his parchment making corrections. He would slip and say something insensitive, and Harry would mentally prepare himself for the impending row.

Nothing too serious came however, and even Ron, who hated when Hermione got so serious, found himself enjoying this semblance of normality.

A loud '_crack_' interrupted them as a haggard looking house elf appeared in front of them, causing Ron to jump and spill his ink and Harry's glasses to slide off his face. The elf bowed low to them before raising its pointed nose to Hermione.

"Madame mistress Pomfrey has sent Lada with dreamless sleep potion for miss Granger!" she said proudly. Hermione smiled kindly.

"Did Madame Pomfrey remember to pay you for delivering this?" Hermione smiled kindly, taking the purple colored potion from Lada. Lada looked deeply confused and rather wary, and Harry elbowed Hermione in the ribs.

"Never mind that Lada" said Ron tentatively. "Thanks for bringing the potion for Hermione." he said hastily, hoping the elf would vanish before they were all treated to a heaping helping of Spew.

"Mistress also wanted me to remind you, you must attend dinner and eat something." Lada bowed once more and then disappeared with a '_crack'_.

"Hermione!" said Ron. "I thought we'd gotten past the Spew stuff! The elves clearly_ like_ what they do, is that so hard to believe? That's like telling me or Harry you have to pay us to play Quidditch! Sure I wouldn't mind personally making money for that, but I enjoy doing it all the same."

Hermione scoffed but kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the day because of a house elf. She eyed the purple concoction in her hands excitedly, glad at the prospect of a good nights rest for the first time in a week.

A loud growl emitted from nearby, causing both Harry and Hermione to look around. Ron blushed again.

"Sorry... it really must be dinner time, I'm starving."

Harry and Hermione chuckled and rolled their eyes as he rubbed his stomach longingly.

Harry stood. "Well I guess we should head down for dinner." he said, noting it was already past six.

The boys began to head towards the door when they noticed Hermione hadn't moved.

"You coming?" Harry asked.

"In a minuet, I'm going to, um... take care of this." she motioned towards the mark on her neck. Harry and Ron gave each other nervous glances.

"Don't be like that," she added lightly. "I'm just don't feel like having to explain it to the entire school, or have the rumor mill turn this into something more serious."

The boys still looked tentative, causing Hermione to sigh.

"Seriously, I'm just going to charm them and I'll be right after you!" she said exasperated. They nodded and left the room, walking rather slowly. She rolled her eyes heavily and retreated to the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione entered the great hall a short time later and scanned the Gryffindor table for her friends. Spotting them at the far end by Neville and Ginny, she headed towards them.

She made the mistake of glancing up at the staff table, where she suddenly took a sharp intake of breath. Amycus Carrow was eyeing her with an evil glint in his eye. She looked away quickly before noticing that Snape too, was watching her. But if she had seen Snape, the relative sadness in his eyes surely would have thrown her off.

She placed herself between Ron and Neville and blushed when her hand grazed Ron accidentally under the table. He choked on the kidney pie he was inhaling, and sputtered, trying to act cool.

Neville smiled at Hermione warmly, though his eyes looked rather worried. Hermione knew it was because he would still be thinking about their conversation from Friday. She gave him her most convincing smile, hoping it would ease him. It seemed to work.

"Hey guys, I'm starving!" she added brightly, actually feeling rather hungry for the first time in a while.

She piled a few things on her plate when something caught her eye.

_He_ was there.

Malfoy was sitting just in her line of vision eyeing her darkly. As their eyes met, a slow smirk spread across his mouth and he winked and blew her a kiss. Hermione lost her appetite at once. She broke eye contact immediately and tried to regain her previous enthusiasm for dinner. No such luck. She pushed her food around as much as possible and picked at small pieces of things, hoping she could make it appear like she was eating. Luckily it was a lot easier to hide when the plates just vanished after use. She just hopped no one would notice her rather full looking plate disappear.

* * *

Draco chuckled to himself causing Blaise to give him a questioning look. Malfoy shrugged and said simply, "Later."

Later came right after dinner, when instead of heading back to the dungeon, Blaise led his blond friend towards an empty corridor and into an unused classroom.

"Alright. What's going on?"

Draco considered for a short moment before launching into a long explanation. Blaise's facial expressions changed throughout the story, animatedly mirroring what Malfoy was telling him. When the story ended, he looked rather impressed.

"Well it's safe to say the games begun then." he said. Draco nodded.

"Have you heard anything more from the Dark Lord or your father?" Blaise asked.

Draco smiled. "Father wrote to me to tell me I will soon have a new mission." he gloated.

"Which is?"

"I'm waiting on details, but it sounds like the Dark Lord is getting restless. He doesn't fancy staying in hiding for too much longer. The only thing keeping him is the fact that he can't touch Potter while he's here at Hogwarts. He needs Potty dead before he'll be able to take over completely."

"I'm guessing that's where you come in?" asked Blaise, already knowing the answer.

"You've got it." said Draco. "Potter has escaped a few too many times. The Dark Lord wants to make sure that we can't be thwarted by the damned Order again. He would have succeeded in killing the-boy-who-won't-fucking-die, two years ago in the Department of Mysteries if it weren't for that meddlesome Order. He wants to take them down one by one before he makes a move towards Potter. That's where I came in."

"How are you going to manage getting out of the school to go on missions though? Snape?" asked Blaise. Draco's glance darkened considerably.

"Not quite. I can't really talk about it, but I can say this. This is between me and the Dark Lord. My father is the only other person in total know. Besides perhaps Bellatrix, if I'm not mistaken. I suppose Snape will cover for me if something goes wrong, but the fewer people who know, the less chance of anyone finding out. All I can say is I'll be taking a page out of 6th year if you know what I'm saying.

Blaise knew exactly what his friend meant.

* * *

When Draco returned to his common room, he was annoyed to find it empty. He found his stomach doing an excited flip every time he thought about seeing his little ..._project,_ again. Hermione was nowhere in sight however, much to his chagrin. His memory was still ripe with her taste and smell, and he hoped she would return soon.

He couldn't wait for things to get really get going.

* * *

Hermione managed to convince her friends to hang out the rest of the night in the Gryffindor common room, telling them she simply missed seeing everyone. This was certainly true, though it was little to do with why she wanted to delay the return to her own dorm.

News of Hermione's brief stay in the hospital wing had already spread. She presumed Malfoy had probably exaggerated her condition some and told people he was a hero for bothering to save a pathetic lowly mudblood. This thought caused her to roll her eyes, as many fellow Gryffindor's approached her to see if she were okay. Some however, namely Lavender Brown, who still largely blamed Hermione for the ruin of her relationship with Ron, whispered hurriedly as they passed.

By the time the evening set, she'd managed to get both Harry and Ron caught up on their studies, and to get herself ahead for the next two weeks or so. She felt satisfied and impressed with herself, feeling like maybe her former self was returning. Things would only be better when she got that full nights dreamless sleep. Things were definitely looking up.

Ron yawned loudly, causing Hermione and Neville, and finally Harry to follow suit.

"Well, as much as I love it here, I suppose I should try to get a head start on that dreamless sleep!" she said happily. She felt content, except for the nagging part of her brain that reminded her she was likely to run into Malfoy again. Ron, though usually daft when it came to picking up on someone's mood, seemed to sense her underlying worry, though he wouldn't know where it came from.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm!" he said rather quickly, while turning scarlet. Hermione replied with a blush of her own.

"Er... thanks." she said, genuinely thankful. She did not see Harry give Ron a knowing nod, before he stood.

"Well, I'm going to bed I think." said Harry, stretching perhaps slightly too dramatically. Neville seemed confused for a moment, until Harry gave him a swift nudge in the ribs.

"Ouch! I mean, O...oh! Right. Me too. Tired." he said disjointedly, as he pulled Hermione into a quick hug.

"Night Mione. It was nice having you around again. I hope you feel better."

"I'll be fine." she replied, beginning to feel irritated at all this concern. She wondered briefly where her former self had gone. No one used to ask her constantly if she was okay. She found everyone's sudden worry quite aggravating. '_Perhaps'_ said the small voice again, '_you feel guilty for lying because you know they have more reason to be concerned then even they are aware!' _

She blinked, hoping it would be enough to shut up her inner dialogue.

Harry and Neville left in a hurry leaving a red face Ron in their wake.

Wordlessly, the pair of them turned towards the door. Just before exiting the room, she turned to him. "You don't have to walk me you know." she said, hoping she didn't sound rude.

"I know." he said sheepishly. "I want to."

* * *

Before the tension could thicken any more, they made their way towards Hermione's dorm. They walked without talking, but blushed at each other as their hands bumped accidentally. Finally, after what must have seemed like a much longer trek, they reached their destination.

"Pure Blood." Said Hermione sheepishly, as Ron stood awkwardly behind her. When the portrait swung open, she turned to him.

"Well... Night then?" she said slowly, unsure of what to say. "Thanks for walking me."

She turned to go, but halted when Ron reached out for her arm suddenly, catching her wrist and twirling her to face him. Before she could register what was happening, his lips descended upon hers.

Suddenly, it was no longer Ron there before her. Instead of the tall red-head standing just outside the portrait, she was back in her dorm with the blond Slytherin. Perhaps it was the way Ron caught her wrist, which was still feeling tender, or the way his kiss came so quickly, but her flashes of memory were so strong she jumped and pulled away, shaking.

Ron looked offended at first, and then embarrassed. Hermione realized her mistake instantly.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, still in shock.

"No Hermione, it's fine, just forget it." he said, his face red now, from anger rather than embarrassment.

"Just let me..." but he was already storming back down the hallway. "...explain..." she trailed off, unbelieving that she would make such a mistake.

It had taken them over 6 years of knowing each other, countless arguments, and many life and death experiences for Ron to work up the courage to kiss her, and now she'd ruined everything in less than ten seconds.

'_What must he think?_' she asked herself sadly, knowing he would think she reacted with disgust. She couldn't explain how it brought back Malfoy's assault on her lips from earlier, because she hadn't told anyone about it. Now Ron thought she found him repulsive. She was sure of it, because she knew how his brain worked. She knew immediately that this would not blow over in one day. When Ron felt hurt, he could hold a grudge for sometime. She doubted she'd get a chance to explain anytime soon.

Not that she knew what she would even say. Not the truth certainly.

Sadly, she turned and entered the stone hallway into her dorm, hearing the small _'click_' that meant the portrait had snapped shut. She was sure she heard a faint and irate voice snap "About time"as the old wizard from the painting finally closed again and returned to his slumber. She would apologize for keeping him open for so long tomorrow.

She trudged over to the coffee table to retrieve her potion, which she'd left from earlier.

Picking up the clear bottle full of purple liquid, she sighed and made the way to her room, unaware of the Slytherin who stood just behind the staircase watching her intently, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

* * *

_"**We found the ground**_

_**And that damage was done.**_

_**It's**__** cold as you fade into the sun,**__**  
**__**Where'd you go?"**_

* * *

**Mapleleaf: Thank you! I was happy to see your review :) I LOVE that song (and Maroon five, because Adam Levine is dead sexy, obviously) and I would love to work it in. I might have to stretch a bit because clearly Draco and Hermione aren't actually in a relationship, but I think I can swing it! You are the first person to suggest a song, and it made me ridiculously happy! I'll work on adding that.**

** : I'm glad you liked the Hermione and Ron bit. I too liked that it mixed things up. I needed some other layers to add in, or it was bound to get redundant.**

**ExTaCy: I'm glad you're excited! **

**Yankee: I don't mind H/R in the books, but its hard to pull off in ff for some reason. Of course if the Dramione was canon, that'd be even better :)**


	17. The Story of Us

**A/N: All Harry Potter related things are property of JK Rowling. **

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Taylor Swift _The Story of Us._**

* * *

_"**Oh, a simple complication,**_

_**Miscommunications lead to fall-out.**_

_**So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through.**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**__**  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**_

_**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. "**__**  
**_

Draco wrestled with himself for sometime after his roommate ascended the stairs to retire for the night. He felt an immense sense of satisfaction after witnessing the scene with Granger and the Weasel. He waited under the stairs for her, hoping to scare her, though he felt he might lay off for a while.

The longer he sat around contemplating, the more restless he became. It's not that he wanted to let up. But as Blaise pointed out to him, if he laid it on as he had been too soon, there was a higher likelihood that the Mudblood would run to her friends or even McGonagall. And he couldn't have that. _No_.

Perhaps, he thought, he would let up for a while. Just enough to let the filthy low life believe that she was safe. Then he would bring it crashing back down. _Yes_. This seemed like the perfect plan. It would subsequently start to break down her sense of security so that perhaps she would never feel safe again. He liked the feeling that gave him.

As his inner battle raged on, at long last he heard the sound of voices just beyond the portrait. He ducked farther behind the grand staircase, hoping to remain as hidden as possible without losing his ability to hear what was being said just beyond the door.

"Pureblood" he heard_ her_ voice mutter. She sounded nervous about something. '_Probably coming back to face me.' _he thought vindictively, as he hid even deeper behind the stairs, using only the tops of his eyes to peer towards the door. He couldn't see anything past the stone walk way however, forcing him to creep underneath the staircase to the other side where he would have a direct shot. Luckily for him, there was a plant stationed there, which would make it much easier to remain hidden.

In his new spot, he managed to see what was going on.

"Thanks for walking me." she said to the person behind her. He watched her as she turned away from her guest to enter the common room. '_It must be Potty or Weasel walking her safely back to her dorm'_ he thought, a bit nervously. _'Had she told them?' _

His suspicion as to the identity of her companion was confirmed as he saw a hand reach out to whirl the girl back towards the door, and in the movement he witnessed a shock of ginger hair. '_Weasel'_ he growled.

Before he could register another thought, he watched as the idiot blood traitor attacked the girl with his lips. Draco clutched the tree, his knuckles turning white, trying to keep from pulling his wand out right then and there and Avada'ing him. How dare he kiss her. '_Granger is mine_'. The thought filled his entire being in that moment. he startled even himself with the amount of control he sought in such a short period of time. Perhaps it had been bubbling just beneath the surface refusing to come out. And now that it had, perhaps he wouldn't be able to control it. Either way, he did not care.

What happened next couldn't have been better if he planned it himself. He watched as she pulled away from Weasley. Not only did she pull away, but she jumped rather violently. Even with the distance he could see her. She was trembling. Without a doubt he knew she must be thinking of him.

A smile danced across his lips as he watched the weasel storm off.

It was then that he made up his own mind. He'd let her be, at least for the night.

Tonight was a good night.

* * *

Ron didn't speak to Hermione the entire next day.

She woke that morning at 7:15 to head to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Neville were already there, in seemingly deep conversation.

Dean Thomas, who sat across from the boys saw Hermione first and tapped Harry on the arm. The boys stopped talking at once and looked up. It was not lost on Hermione that Harry couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"Morning." she said hesitantly. Harry tried a smile, but merely managed an unconvincing grimace. She sat down next to Dean, a sense of dread filling her stomach, and for the first time, is wasn't because of the blond Slytherin sitting two tables away.

Harry and Neville exchanged worried looks but tried to hide them quickly.

"Alright, what did Ron tell you?" said Hermione, deciding not to deal with a whole day of awkward hidden glances, and desperate whispers.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Neville, pretending he didn't hear her question. Hermione returned his counter question with a glare. Harry sighed.

"He just told us that he tried to kiss you and you, er... rejected him."

Hermione threw her head in her hands and let out a moan of frustration.

"He'll get over it." Harry replied, rather unconvincingly. He hated when Ron and Hermione fought, though he supposed he should be used to it by now.

Ever since the Yule Ball in fourth year, Harry had expected his two best friends to get together. He knew it may take a while, and probably wouldn't be the smoothest start of a relationship, but he was positive that it would happen. To be honest, the idea always worried him. But for some reason, it never quite happened. He thought maybe it would after Ron and Lavender's dramatic breakup in 6th year, but when the Dumbledore fiasco happened, it slipped from his mind. He didn't think much of it again until Ron mentioned it a few nights beforehand as they lay in their beds. He remembered the conversation clearly.

"_Harry?" Ron said, lying on his back facing the ceiling with a worried expression. Harry rolled over to face him._

"_Hmm?" he replied rather off-handed. _

"_I think I'm just going to go for it." he said, turning a mild shade of pink._

"_Go for what?"_

"_Hermione." Ron said simply. It was Harry's turn to blush._

"_Er..oh?" was all he could respond. _

"_Do you think I should?" asked Ron, sounding worried now._

"_I mean, it's been coming for a while now I suppose. If you're sure, it's pretty obvious she likes you. Has been for a while."_

"_You think so?" said Ron, sounding more excited now and sitting up._

"_Yeah. Just be careful."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I just... I hate it when you two fight. And if things end badly, I don't really fancy losing my two best friends." said Harry honestly. _

_Ron threw his upper body back to the bed to sigh. "I know. I won't let it ruin things with us though. I mean you're my best mate after all."_

_After a few moments of tense silence, Ron spoke again._

"_It's just... I think I have to do it. I think half the reason we fight so much is because we're always on the wrong page. It's never the right time. Maybe we just need to get on the same track, and we never will if one of us doesn't make a move."_

_Harry thought this over for a moment. "You know, maybe you're right. That was a pretty smart thing to say." After a short pause he added, "Who are you, and what have you done to Ron?"_

_He received a pillow to the face in response._

"Ugh, no he WON'T. This is Ron we're talking about he isn't going to speak to me now is he?" asked Hermione anxiously, pulling Harry from his memory.

"Well, Hermione..." started Harry tentatively.

"What?" sighed Hermione, her voice muffled, for she hid her head back in her hands.

"Why _did_ you pull away?"

Harry braced himself for Hermione's anger, but it never came. He noticed that Hermione seemed to be wrestling with something.

"I didn't mean to, he wouldn't let me explain!" she said exasperated.

"Well you either wanted to kiss him or you didn't." added Dean abruptly. Hermione's face hardened at once.

"It's not that simple!" she snapped causing Dean to shrug.

"If a boy kisses you and you pull away like Ron said you did, then it sends a pretty clear signal. For Merlin's sake Hermione he told us you practically disapparated, you moved away so fast. If you weren't feeling it you probably could have made it a bit nicer, don't you think?" Dean replied unfazed.

_Now_ Hermione looked angry.

"And how many people did Ron tell this story to?" she barked to Harry, now fervently ignoring Dean.

"He was telling me, but Neville, Dean, and Seamus were in the dorm. They just overheard, it was an accident."

The sound of the door to the Great Hall opening captured their attention before Hermione could think of a reply. There in all his lanky, ginger haired, glory, stood the object of her frustration.

Their entire section of table held its breath, bracing themselves for the impending battle.

As Ron approached, Hermione looked at him with a regretful expression. If he noticed, he hid it well. He did not meet her eye. He appeared not to see her at all. Unfortunately for her own sanity, she knew better.

He closed the remaining distance between himself and the table, and sat on the other side of Dean. Hermione kept her head down.

Ron said nothing to anyone at the table, he simply started piling various breakfast scones onto his plate. It seemed no one could think of anything to say. They ate their breakfast in relative silence, only a few random comments passed mostly between Neville and Dean, were uttered.

None of the boys had classes for a few hours. Dean was the first to leave, Neville following awkwardly soon after, clearly trying to avoid the inevitable first interaction.

Only after the plates vanished from their midst, did Ron stand.

"It's a pretty nice day out, fancy a quick fly around the Quidditch pitch?" he asked rather curtly to Harry. Harry glanced back and forth between Ron and Hermione for a moment, as if trying to decide what to do. Hermione saved him an awkward decision.

"I have Arithmancy, you guys have fun." she said, trying to sound perky and unfazed.

"See you in charms." she added, unsure of any other options. Harry turned and started toward the door, with Ron lagging just a bit behind.

"Ron..." said Hermione, deciding she couldn't stay silent. But he did not turn. He did not acknowledge her words. He simply kept walking, following his friend out of the Great Hall, leaving a devastated Hermione in his wake.

* * *

Hermione found herself struggling to focus in Arithmancy. The sinking feeling in her stomach kept her from eating at breakfast, and as such, her stomach was making loud angry noises all during her first lesson. The numbers she'd been assigned seemed to blur before her eyes, as if she couldn't keep them open.

Her sleep had been so restful and complete thanks to her potion, she woke that morning almost feeling like things would go back to normal, even with Ron being mad at her. Breakfast proved her quite wrong however, and now she was starting to feel tired, despite her good rest. The soreness of her limbs began to creep back into her body, though they were admittedly lessened, thanks to some pain potions prescribed by Madame Pomfrey during her hospital stay. Though she hated that her bruises were discovered, she felt slightly relieved that she could get some treatment for them. She felt incredibly lucky that the stern Hogwarts Matron seemed to believe her story about the origins of her injuries. The only thing still perplexing Hermione about her injuries, was the curious scar left by Malfoy's ring, from the day he back-handed her. Though it finally turned from a cut into a scar, it still appeared bright and fresh, and no charm she tried would hide it.

The battle to focus on her Numerology chart proved quite futile, causing her to put the paper back in her bag halfway through class. She simply conceded to sit and stare at her hands. Professor Vector gave no notice to this. Hermione supposed the teacher probably just thought she'd already finished. '_The old Hermione would have._' she thought dismally.

* * *

Her Head girl work period proved just as futile.

The period was supposed to be devoted to reading and replying to any notices delivered to her. This included student questions and complaints, professor notices and messages, and anything given to her by Snape. She was also to use the time to plan anything that needed planning (not that Snape would probably ever let them plan anything fun), and to deliver any new bulletins to the various prefects for the different house common room notice boards.

Today however, she supposed nothing would be accomplished. Luckily, the year being still fresh meant that she had few things to do. Filch gave her some new bans to post, but her lack of concentration kept her from locating the prefects very quickly. At one point she felt positive she was walking in circles. The time seemed to creep along like a particularly nasty slug. Not that she wanted to face charms.

By the time it came, Hermione had thoroughly worked herself into a nervous frenzy. She held her breath as she entered the classroom, and let her eyes scan for her friends. She found them sitting in their usual spot. Harry gave her a feeble sort of wave, and an apologetic look, as she realized the empty seat usually next to Ron wasn't so empty anymore. Dean sat in it now, and instantly shot her a "_this is your __fault not mine'_ look when her eyes met his for a moment. She always liked Dean, but he remained a man's man to the end. She supposed she couldn't hate him for being loyal to his friends, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel angry. It wasn't like Dean to be mean or anything, but she knew she'd get no sympathy from him. The most advice he would probably give her, was to apologize for whatever she'd obviously done wrong.

She let her eyes scan over and rest on Harry who seemed caught in an inner struggle. Neville sat next to him as usual, and this left no seats open. She bowed her head as she made her way to the back of the class to sit next to Ernie Macmillan, the only spot available in the room.

The rest of her day proved equally lonely. Ron managed to find friends to occupy any nearby seats in every class they shared. She wondered briefly why Harry didn't save her a seat next to him.

The next few days didn't go much better. She'd gotten so far ahead on homework the Sunday before, that she didn't even have much of that to distract her. The only upside to the first half the week was that it seemed Malfoy returned to ignoring her existence. She felt an unease several times, as if someones eyes were watching her when she wasn't looking, but she shoved the feeling aside. Bless Harry's heart he kept trying to find times to talk to her, but Ron always seemed to appear out of nowhere needing something from him, whether it be conversation or help.

By the time Thursday came around she felt equally annoyed at Harry. He tried, but she felt if he really cared he could make it happen. Why couldn't he just tell Ron he needed to spend time with her as well?

Maybe she would never understand boys. Harry, Ron, Dean, and certainly _him_.

'_One more day until the weekend, maybe I can take a little extra potion and sleep through the whole thing'_ she thought tiredly.

Luck would not be on her side.

* * *

Malfoy thought his week couldn't possibly be going any better. He seemed to have convinced the mudblood that he was ignoring her again. But as soon as she was unaware, he was there. Watching. Waiting. Planning.

He couldn't wait for the weekend. For this weekend was special. This was the weekend he would get his new assignment. This was the weekend he would see his plan begin to form, and get the support of the Dark Lord.

Granger was his. And he hoped it would be sooner than later, that everyone would know it.

* * *

_"**I used to know my place was a spot next to you,**_

_**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on."**_

* * *

**I'm not super happy with this chapter, but I'm letting myself get in a funk again , and felt I needed to push through and write anyways. I know it was a lot of explanation, and I worried that it sounded a bit dull, but it needed to be in there. I was planning on writing a lot more, but I wanted to transition a bit and it seemed weird to have two overarching themes in one chapter. Obviously the whole story has a theme but this chapter was mostly about Ron being upset, and I didn't want the chapter to deviate too much for fear of sounding unfocused. So hopefully you didn't hate it. I know where I want to go, but it's interesting getting myself there. I want to try and make the next one way better, but please review and let me know what you think. And remember I will take song suggestions! I got one suggestion that I'm working on using now, though it may be in a few chapters, but I'll still take more! You guys are awesome.**

**PS. Also, my heart goes out to the families in Connecticut. In case anyone here isn't from America, or didn't hear about it, a man killed 20 elementary (many kindergarten) students and 6 adults at an elementary school over there, and it is one of the saddest events I've heard of. I can't believe someone could take even one innocent child's life, much less 20, and my heart is breaking. I just pray those kids are in a better place. I can't even imagine how their families are feeling, especially right before Christmas, some of them probably have already wrapped presents under their tree's and I just can't even fathom the pain. So I'm sending them all my love. **

**I need to get to bed for work in the AM so I have to be quick with my reviewer thank you's so I just wanted to say thank you SO much to anyone who has reviewed at all, and specifically for the last chapter. (Shout out to ExTaCy, Yankeerose, MangoAnime, Mapleleaf, and Sundance.)**

**r+r, until next time.**


	18. Mr Freeze

**A/N: Boy it sure would be great to own Harry Potter but unfortunately, that honor is all J.K. Rowling's. **

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to K's Choice _ . _**

**Treat to you guys! I'm holding off on uploading this chapter until I have at least a few chapters written, then I'm going to upload them all close together, so you have a good bit of reading! I wanted to keep my format of using songs, which don't allow the chapters to be as long as I'd like, because the song needs to fit the chapter, but I have a lot I want to use, so I'm going to try to do a few uploads at a time. Obviously if it gets to be too long then I'll try just doing one so you guys at least have something, but i'm hoping the multiple uploads at one time thing can become a regular happening. Love you guys!**

* * *

"**I'm about to tell you about a man I've known**

**Since I've been able to open up a refrigerator**

**I am wondering today in the sun on a boat to Dover**  
**Could you freeze me in and defrost me when it's over?**

**Mr. Freeze, I feel your chill**  
**As I inhale the urge to kill all my emotions**  
**I ask you please, but all you do is make me sneeze**  
**Mr. Freeze"**

Hermione woke Friday morning feeling rather numb. After four days straight of being ignored by Ron, sitting by herself in class, and receiving only apologetic glances from Harry, she didn't feel much of anything. Long gone was the annoyance, the sadness, and resentment. This left her with nothing but a feeling of deep emptiness.

Malfoy wasn't helping matters.

Things felt a lot different than when he chose to ignore her. When he ignored her it gave her a chance to pretend he didn't exist. Perhaps not the most practical solution, but she much preferred it to this.

He now chose to wink or blow little kisses at her when no one else was looking. Sometime it was just a slightly suggestive raise of an eyebrow, or a glance lasting just slightly too long for her to consider it an accident. But it was enough to keep her looking over he shoulder everywhere she went.

The one savior of her week it seemed, was her dreamless sleep potion. Though he days felt long and lonely, her nights were full of nothing but rest. While the nothing during the day seemed sad, the nothing at night was a blessing. If her options were between a long full rest of utter unconsciousness, or a night full of hellish nightmares, then her choice was obvious. No contest.

She didn't even attempt to attend breakfast. She felt far too awkward sitting there uselessly beside Dean, as Ron made sure to usher the entire conversation away from even a particularly remote mention of her very existence. Besides, it wasn't as if she could eat anything anyways. She still only managed to pick apart a few bites at each meal. Though the circles under her eyes faded slightly with the better rest she was getting, she still looked far too pasty, and underfed. Whenever she crossed paths with Madame Pomfrey she could sense the matron's worry, and managed to duck in just the opposite direction before she put herself in a situation which would likely lead to a lecture about "taking care of herself".

She sighed as she changed more slowly than usual, into her school uniform and robes. She only spared herself a small glance in the mirror before turning away in disgust. If the mirror was determined to show her this shell of the former Hermione, than she'd simply ignore it. She wondered briefly how it ended up this way. Two weeks ago she worried about the zombie like state of her two best friends, and now she herself was the lifeless walking corpse. In fact, Ron's indescribable anger towards her, seemed to bring the life back into him at an alarming rate.

'_At least I can give him a distraction from the inevitable war.'_ she thought, while trying to suppress the threatening onset of anger.

* * *

Arithmancy passed in a daze. She vaguely remembered trying to piece together some numerology readings, but what they concerned seemed to escape her. During her head girl "office hours" she merely sat down to piece together a possible Hogsmeade schedule. Her efforts were futile however, when after ten minutes of staring at hopelessly blank parchment, she threw her head upon the desk and let out a cry of frustration.

The time Hermione most dreaded came upon her quickly. Deciding she could no longer avoid the inevitable, she left her room, the blank parchment glaring up at her from the surface of her desk.

_'Time for charms.'_

The walk to charms felt more like the walk to her execution. Though she knew what awaited her, every pending second of isolation felt like the end of her world. She felt as though each snub from her supposed friend sucked out a bit of her soul. She knew the notion seemed dramatic, but her head was too full of everything her seventh year brought with it, for her to care. But what she walked into was the last thing she needed.

Upon her first step into the familiar classroom, her eyes went right to the shock of ginger locks in their usual place. But this time he wasn't just sandwiched between Dean and Harry as before. This time it was the pristine shape of Lavender Brown which occupied the neighboring seat.

The worst part was that their hands were interlocked atop Ron's desk as Lavender cooed into his ear like an idiot.

A rush of emotion entered her previously bleak mind, as she registered the sight. She remembered this feeling well from the year before when an all too familiar situation faced her. She recollected every last detail about that dreaded day Ron thought he'd ingested Felix Felicis and inadvertently became a Gryffindor Quidditch hero. She remembered the way the sight of Ron and Lavender kissing in the Gryffindor common room made her breath catch in her throat, and the way it made her heart pound ruthlessly in her ears.

She could feel her eyes tearing up, and tried furiously to blink the water away. She tore her eyes away from the sickening sight and tried to find something, anything, to grab her attention before Ron or Lavender, or even Harry noticed her. She failed however, as just before she looked away, Ron caught her eye and gave her a look of pure disgust. There was so much reflected in the deep pools of his eyes. Hurt, defiance, and just a hint of revenge. Ron wasn't one who would smirk, but his look stung just as bad and clearly meant to convey a very specific message. A message that said "someone wants me, even if you don't", which hurt all the more because it was a lie.

As she made her way to the back, her eyes stayed so focused on the only empty desk there, that she failed to realize Malfoy's eyes on her. They flickered back and forth between her, and the coupling of Ron and Lavender, narrowing in concentration, as the usual smirk played on his lips. Harry seemed to finally notice her presence, and turned crimson at once, giving her his now trademark look of sympathy and passiveness.

She sat, trying to keep her gaze trained carefully on the blackboard. Flitwick entered just in time to break the tension a bit. By this time, inability to focus on class had become a normal part of the day for Hermione, who spent the period trying to keep the onset of tears from flowing down her face. Her chest felt like someone was crushing it, and her eyes kept drifting down front to Ron and Lavender.

* * *

At lunch time, Hermione wasn't sure what there was left to do. She knew if she skipped all meals, someone would eventually notice. The thought gave her a surprising burst of pleasure knowing that she wasn't completely invisible. She hoped anyway. Perhaps that''s why she decided to make an appearance in the hall for lunch, not wanting to risk finding out that no one would miss her when she was absent.

She sat by herself, attempting to eat a small red apple. She focused on cutting the apple into bite sized pieces to keep from looking around the room. She stiffened suddenly, feeling a presence behind her. Her back went rigid, and her breath halted, waiting to find out who was standing so close. She tried telling herself someone just passed by, but she could distinctly feel that whoever was there was standing, waiting for some acknowledgment of their existence. A hand clasped her shoulder hesitantly, making her jump. She twisted fearfully glancing up into the sad eyes of Neville.

"Oh, Neville you gave me quite the fright!" she said, trying to sound light and carefree.

"We need to talk 'Mione."

"Oh." she cast her eyes downward, feeling defeated. After a few more tense moments, she abandoned her apple and stood to face him. She turned and led the way from the table and out of the hall. Neville followed silently behind her, trying not to meet Ron's questioning gaze. They did not stop until they were safely locked in the room of requirement, which formed itself into comfortable living space with a large fireplace and a fluffy couch. Hermione sat and rubbed her face in her hands, as if trying to rub away her tiredness. Neville spoke first.

"What's going on with you?" he asked.

Hermione tried to look innocent.

"Nothing. I'm just annoyed with Ron that's all, it's not a big deal." she breezed.

"I thought we'd already established that you aren't a very good liar Hermione." he asked, no humor evident in his voice. "This goes before whatever happened between you and Ron. I would venture to bet everything is connected. The discussion we had about Malfoy in the library last week, the hospital visit, your appearance, and now this whole Ron thing. It can't be just unrelated bouts of bad luck. I'm the king of bad luck and this is too many things."

Hermione's only response was a gaping silence, which prompted Neville to continue.

"Do you think no one is looking after you? Did you think none of us would notice that we haven't seen you eat more than a nibble of food in over a week? Or that you are getting increasingly jumpier by the hour?" he challenged. She sighed.

"This Ron Lavender thing just hurts more than I expected I suppose." she tried feasibly. Neville simply shook his head.

"Ron told us what happened Hermione."

"Then you already know, so what's with the inquisition?" she snapped, causing Neville to grab her arm and sit next to her. The contact was unexpected and she jerked her arm away instantly, Malfoy's cruel eyes flashing in her mind. He noticed instantly and gave her a reproachful look. Suddenly it was as though the emotion of everything that had happened in not only the last two weeks but all her time at Hogwarts, came rushing to her face, as the tears started to fall against her will. She wiped them with the back of her hand, but couldn't keep up, and before she could stop it Neville pulled her into a tight embrace, causing the tears to flow freely as she let out her cries for the first time in just over a week of daily stress.

Neville said no more, he simply held her, stroking rebellious strands of hair from her face as she cried. The end of lunch period came to a close before anymore words passed between them. Collecting herself, and pulling away from her friend, she finally proved successful in stopping her tears.

"I'm sorry Neville. I'm just stressed, and the Ron thing just made it worse. There isn't anything to worry about, so I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this."

Before he could respond, Hermione disappeared from the room. It was Neville's turn to put his head in his hands and sigh.

* * *

Transfiguration was the absolute worst. It was in this class that the seating chart forced Hermione to sit directly behind Ron, who spent the entire class passing notes with his new object of affection.

Hermione hated feeling inferior, especially to one of the shallowest, gossipy, idiotic girls she knew.

Lavender Brown had long blonde locks that curled much like Hermione's own chocolate and caramel tresses. The difference being Hermione's curls went every which way, while Lavender's golden one's sat perfect and complacent around her face, framing her features wonderfully. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and her cheeks held a true pink pop of color, giving her the slight appearance of a porcelain doll. She had a delightfully girlish figure with wide hips and an ample bust, but a small and delicate waist, that made Hermione green with envy as she took notice of her own body.

The one thing Hermione knew she had over her current adversary, was her brain. It was in her skills and knowledge she took comfort in herself. She may never feel satisfied with her looks, but she needn't be. Lavender lived on the other side of the tracks, where looks mattered the most and the newest gossip about other students proved most interesting and pertinent. Usually Hermione found this to annoying and trivial, but in her new predicament she found herself questioning.

_'Maybe if I was more like that, I'd have Ron.'_

She kicked herself inwardly for the thought, which was annoying, and also a cover. Though her own girlish tendencies _did_ have a small say in the back of her mind, she knew why she didn't have Ron. It had nothing to do with appearance or personality. These perhaps may have been factors into why it took Ron so long to notice her, but her current situation had to do with but one thing.

Malfoy.

He stirred in her an uneasiness she would have never thought possible. She missed the days when she acted as the voice of reason to Harry and Ron. She often had to tell them to "forget it" or that "it wasn't worth it", when Malfoy attacked in the past. But now it seemed, having him focus his attacks on her, rather than as a byproduct of her friendship with Harry, was her undoing.

He managed to crawl under her skin like a parasite, and undo any and all sense she had of herself.

This fact alone, brought her to her current situation. Ron thought she was rejecting him, when in reality she was rejecting _him_. Him with his cold eyes, and smooth skin. Him with his arrogance, and pride. Him with his new favorite hobby of torturing her. She repeatedly told herself he was simply trying to distract her from helping Harry, or trying to scare her for the fun of it. But somewhere in the depth of her mind she knew he had another reason. Something she hoped she would not have to face.

* * *

"**It's Mr. Freeze, I hear no sound.**

**As I focus on the amount of my emotions,  
I ask you please, take the lead or let me bleed."**

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter!**

**I hope I hear from everyone, and maybe some new people for this one! Let me know what you liked, what you don't, and any song suggestions! I keep finding that I have a billion songs I want to use, but that don't work until a lot later! Your song could be just what I need :)**


	19. The Ruler and the Killer

**A/N: Harry Potter characters and details are property of JK Rowling. **

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Kid Cudi _The Ruler and the Killer._**

**As promised, here is another chapter. Dare I say this may have been my Favorite so far to write, and we get a little more perspective into Harry's thoughts. Thanks to my reviewers new and old!**

* * *

_"**Listen to me.**_

_**Keep your mind on the mission.  
remember you belong to me,  
come on, we should get it going.**_

_**Now what I want is specific,  
you putting on a show for me.**_

_**The ruler and the killer baby"**__**  
**_

The early Saturday morning air stung and nipped at Draco as he crept from the sleepy school. He took care in escaping from the building, making every effort to go as unnoticed as a fly on the wall. He didn't have much trouble considering it was only about 12:30. A disillusionment charm covered his tall form, letting him blend into his surroundings as he took off into the dark of the morning sky. He thought the time might never arrive, as he waited impatiently in his dorm after dinner on Friday. He needed to know what to say, and how best to say it. He needed it to work.

He needed the dark lord to understand.

The path to his destination lay ahead of him, like a lonely stretch of uncertainty. He mulled over his conversations from the week. Between his conversations with Blaise and the letters he passed between his parents, he knew what the Dark Lord wanted. And he knew it aligned with his own plans. He just had to make the snake man see it too. Though he felt confident, there was something about talking to the serpent that unnerved him. Looking in the cold and cruel red eyes that bore no touch of humanity threw his coherence into a tailspin, placing in him instead a sort of unbridled chaos.

The path behind him worried him, glowering at him as if to say "we know what you're doing".

The path ahead taunted him, reminding him that he still had a good ten minuets of walking in which he might possibly get caught.

He shoved the notion away, and hid the flash of fear with a familiar sort of scoff as he continued forward. After what felt like an eternity, he spotted the small buildings and dim street lights that made up the little village of Hogsmead.

Draco walked the lonely streets with eas,e finding his destination expertly having taken the same path many times before. Early on into sixth year he could walk the road with his eyes closed if needed. It served his purposes then, and it continued to do so tonight.

Passing the last stretches of town, he crept behind the last isolated building and into a vast clearing at the base of one of the many breathtaking Scottish mountainsides surrounding Hogsmead. A small cave sat before him, dark, and ominous but he did not let this stop him. As he came within a few yards of it, he saw the expected dark figure casting a shadow in the cave mouth.

"Draco, my son." said the figure, releasing his hood and revealing a shock of long white-blond hair. Or rather, what once was white blond. Lucius Malfoy's hair was now riddled with dirt in spots, and appeared matted to his head. His voice rang out, steel like as ever, though lacking the usual air of pompous disapproval. The last few years with Voldemort had not been kind to Lucius Malfoy. The man who once feared nothing and looked down upon everything, was now a shell of his former shelf. Too much failure riddled his time with the Dark Lord, and he no longer saw past the misery. There was a time when he could see the end. He could see Voldemort winning the war, and his family come into high esteem. But now he knew the dark path he started, and what kind of world it led to. Even if Voldemort came into power, there would be no peace for his followers, even his most faithful. Even Bellatrix, whose one pride in life was serving her master, was terrified only of failing him. There was no assurance, no safety.

But Lucius knew the path he chose, and he would not turn back now. He was nothing if not proud, and though his lord's return had shattered much of his earlier beliefs, he would deny being wrong until he breathed his last breath. A thought which, he thought quite bitterly, may come to pass sooner than later.

"Father." came Draco's only reply, disdain clear in his tone.

"What, no embrace or sign of happiness to see me?" sneered Lucius sarcastically, his old voice seeming to come back to him when speaking to his son. His son who seemed to be doing a better job for the Dark Lord than he himself had managed. It was a large helping of jealousy which overtook the small amount of pride he may have felt for his only child.

"We've only been apart for a few weeks _dad._" he emphasized the last word contemptuously. "And anyhow, we've owled rather frequently have we not?"

Lucius let out a dark chuckle.

"I suppose you are correct, though you ought to check your attitude when speaking to the man who gave you life." he said. Draco simply glared.

"Well, best not to waste anymore time son. Take hold of my arm."

Draco continued to glare for a few seconds, irritated that his father still insisted upon side along apparition.

"I've got my license haven't I?" he spat. "If I can manage to outwit you to serve the Dark Lord, I'm rather sure I'm capable of traveling alone."

Lucius's patients were clearly wearing thin.

"Make no mistakes, no matter of what you are capable, or how old you are, you are still my son, no matter if it's ungratefully so. Take my arm." he commanded.

Draco briefly entertained the idea of using a nonverbal incantation to hex his father and leave him in the cave to be discovered, but thought he ought not test Voldemort's patients when he was already planning on asking a favor of him.

Instead, he opted to grab his fathers arm with as much force as he could, squeezing much tighter than was necessary, hoping to leave a mark. Lucius only replied with the sharp click of his tongue, showing disdain for his sons aggression. Without a further thought, the two Blond's felt a the familiar squeezing sensation as they disappeared from underneath the starry Hogsmead sky.

* * *

Harry sat alone in the common room, his charms essay (or the piece of parchment where his essay should be), sitting listlessly on his lap. He found himself instead, trained on the dancing flames of the fireplace trying to no avail to make sense of the year thus far. He had a few problems.

First, there was the looming issue of the Horcrux's. Harry was no closer to locating or destroying any of the remaining items. Dumbledore had finished the ring off before his death, and Harry himself had rid the world of Tom Riddle's diary. But this left them still with a daunting task ahead. The necklace was still missing, though it might be easier to find, having the fake in possession. But he still wasn't sure if the object he didn't know about belonged to Gryffindor or to Ravenclaw, and he had no ideas where Helga Hufflepuff's cup was.

Harry sighed and put his parchment back in his bag, knowing no homework would get done like this.

The Horcrux's weren't Harry's only problem. There was also the elephant in the room of Ron and Hermione. He was used to his friend's semi-regular row's, but this seemed different and he didn't know why.

'_Maybe you do.' _said the voice in his head with which he often argued.

'_Maybe you know it's because something is wrong with Hermione. You can't deny, she's been acting pretty strange, don't you think?_' the voice asked condescendingly. Harry blinked, trying to quiet the inner conversation, but the voice would not subside.

_'What kind of a friend are you? You haven't even tried to spend time with her properly, you're just glued to Ron's side. How are you ever going to finish finding the Horcrux's when the two you rely on most can't even be in the same room?'_

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples vigorously, knowing that the voice was telling the truth. He knew that something about Hermione was... off. Almost like she was wrong. He didn't even know where to start in figuring out what was wrong with her. He'd been trying feverishly to chalk it up to the stress of Amycus Carrow's brutal classes, finding Horcrux's, and now her feelings getting hurt by Ron. At least part of Harry knew that these reasons would make sense. For one, Hermione certainly had marked herself as a target for Carrow's brutish pleasures. Though nothing happened as violently since the first day when she'd detached her arm from its place, she was still regularly taunted and humiliated in class. Of course, he himself, and Ron took a lot of abuse as well. Their punishment had been equally as nasty as hers, hadn't it?

Harry inwardly shuddered as he remembered the feeling of the invisible needle tearing his flesh, and rendering him speechless.

But Hermione seemed to be his favorite victim in class from that point on. Harry wondered if it was because she started the upheaval that day. Sure he and Ron had fought valiantly, but it was to try and help her after all.

The stress of finding Horcrux's would surely make sense as well. Sure the weight of everything fell on Harry, but he made no pretenses about the fact that Hermione made a lot possible. He knew that when she was faced with something that needed solving, she gave herself completely to the mission. She would spend all her time researching, and worrying, and planning. But if that were it, why would she not just talk to Harry and Ron. They were in this together after all.

And then there was the idea that it was the stress with Ron. Certainly they'd fought before. Harry saw how it was sixth year, when Hermione couldn't stand to be around Ron or Lavender without threatening to burst into tears. But what didn't make sense this time around, was the fact that Hermione could have had Ron. From what Ron told him, Hermione was the one who rejected his advances. So then why was she so upset with Ron? If it was because he was ignoring her, Harry was at a loss for why Hermione couldn't simply be annoyed with him rather than so sad. This seemed the occasion for old Hermione to scoff, and look down upon Ron's childishness.

None of the pieces seemed to fit together, and it caused him great disquiet.

Then of course there were all the little things. Her trip to the Hospital Wing, her sullen appearance, her bruises, and now her apparent jumpiness.

Harry stood, shaking himself as if to rattle an answer from the clutter-filled depths of his brain. He wondered what he ought to do. He knew Ron was off somewhere, probably for a repeat performance of much of sixth year, which he spent locked to Lavender Brown's lips. His mind briefly traveled to thoughts of Ginny. He missed having her around to talk to. His brief romance with the redhead shattered after Dumbledore died. Harry knew he wasn't himself. With the proverbial weight of the world upon his shoulders, dating seemed immensely unimportant after everything took place. He spent the summer trying to figure out what the point of continuing would be. With Dumbledore's loss heavy in his heart, he hadn't been able to see past the grief to continue on. He wasn't sure he'd ever get the last Row they had out of his mind.

"_I can't do this anymore Harry! I know you're upset but what is this moping going to achieve?" Ginny shouted, her red hair blowing in the unusually high summer winds. The storm that blew in that day was well matched to the mood outside of The Burrow as he faced the worst fight he ever shared with Ginny Weasley. _

_Harry stared at her furiously._

"_Damn it Ginny, what on earth do you want from me?"_

"_For you to snap out of it!"_

"_Right, because it's just supposed to be that easy? I'm just supposed to forget that Dumbledore is never coming back? That Voldemort is probably going to win now? That I haven't got a clue on earth how I'm suppose to finish this?" he yelled, getting progressively louder with each new sentence. Ginny held her ground as the sky opened up into a violent rain, her fiery locks matting to her head and sticking to her face. Still she shouted, loud enough to be heard over the now pounding water._

"_No! I want you to face it like an adult! You've been through enough in your life to know that you have to keep powering through it! What would Dumbledore think if he knew..." she started before being cut off by Harry._

"_Shut up!" he barked, and it almost caused him to take a step back. He'd never been so harsh with her before. "You can't possibly understand what it's like! You don't understand the depth of this problem, so don't stand there and judge me like you know the first thing about it." he finished, chest heaving. _

"_Right, of course play that card all you want. 'Oh, look at me, poor, defenseless, martyr, Harry Potter.' THAT'S LIFE!" she bellowed, the rain hammering more ruthlessly than ever. Both of them stood, soaked to the bone and shivering. _

"_IF THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY THINK OF ME, THAN YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE NOW!" he roared. "MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW HOW TO STOP VOLDEMORT IS DEAD, SIRIUS IS DEAD, AND I'M FACING SURE DEATH. DO YOU WANT TO BE ME GINNY? BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DON'T."_

_Ginny simply stood, cheeks red with fury and face dripping with water, and stared at him. She seemed to be mulling over how best to proceed. After a few moments silence, she continued, but lowered her voice, shouting only as much as was necessary to carry over the storm._

"_Well. I guess I don't understand. I've tried to help you with everything. I'm trying to do the only thing any of us can do. I'm trying to move on and get ready to face what's coming. I never claimed to have the same horrors in my life, or to know exactly what it feels like to deal with your pain. But I know what it's like to deal with my own pain. It might not be as tragic in a lot of ways, but it's still pain. It still hurts the same. No one's pain is bigger than anyone else's. It's just different. And it sucks, but we have to move on. Look at people like Neville! He has two vegetables for parents, and have we ever once heard him complain about how unfair it is to be him? I'm not trying to say you don't have the right to be sad, but you're acting like a walking corpse, and it's affecting everyone else. Dumbledore wouldn't want this, and even if you want to tell me that I don't know what it's like, you know I'm right. If you'd calm down and reflect for a second, I think you'd see I'm speaking the truth. But I can't do this anymore. I can't let you drag me down. But I'm here for you Harry. With whatever you need if you'll just ask for it." she said the last part as softly as possible with the storm, her anger subsiding slightly. _

"_You can do this without Dumbledore. After all, he gave you all the tools you need. You can win." and with that she crossed the tense distance between them and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before turning and heading back into The Burrow. She left Harry in her wake, standing in the rain. She did not hear his small whisper._

"_What if I can't, I'm just... Just Harry. How do I do this?"_

* * *

Harry shook from his memory and realized the presence of a singular tear as it escaped down his face. The last time he uttered those words, were when Hagrid first told him about his being a wizard. He blinked the water in his eyes back quickly and forced his thoughts back to Ron and Hermione.

If he and Ginny could act normal and civil in each others presence, even after the argument they had, there was no reason it couldn't be the same for his friends. He needed them.

Deciding he couldn't simply stand by and drown himself in all these thoughts, he decided perhaps he would find Hermione and get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Harry didn't have to look hard to find Hermione. He went first to the library, but Madame Pince said she'd not seen Hermione at all that night. At this point it was getting rather late, surprising him that she spent the entire Friday night not in the library. Most un-Hermioneish .

His second try proved more fertile.

When at last Harry reached the head dorms and its portrait, he let out a loud knock, forgetting the late hour, and stirring the angry old wizard from its portrait slumber.

"What do you think you're doing? Calling at an hour like this... kids these days have no respect..." the old wizard continued to mumble only partially coherent phrases about disrespect, and strange boys in the middle of the night, and a need for stricter punishment. Harry ignored him, but looked around carefully to watch for signs of Filch or Mrs. Norris. None came though, and at last, he heard footsteps from behind the painting.

It swung open to allow him access, and he only caught a whip of Hermione's brown curls, as she turned and walked back into the room, not taking care to greet him or tell him to enter. He took the simple gesture of opening the door, as his invite, and followed her into the common room. By the time he looked around to see where she went, she was sitting on the couch by the fire place, a blanket curled around her, and a mug of tea clutched in her hands. He approached with caution, and sat down beside her.

"No homework tonight?" he asked simply, hoping to ease her into a confession. She did not look at him, just continued to stare into the fireplace, much as Harry had been doing earlier that very night.

"I've finished it."

"Oh. I shouldn't be surprised." he chuckled lightly, but ceased when he noticed she offered no reaction to his little joke. An awkward silence filled the space.

It felt like an eternity by the time she spoke again.

"Neville already tried to get me to tell him some grand story about what's wrong with me. I'm fine, just tired and worried. We aren't any closer to getting the Horcrux's in case you've forgotten." the words were harsh, though her voice held no animosity.

"Yeah, I'd figured that one out myself thanks." he replied honestly.

"Hermione, this is more than the Horcrux's, and _don't," _he added, as she showed signs of interrupting, "insult me by telling me I'm wrong. I know you Hermione Granger, and this is a lot different then when you are usually mad at Ron."

Hermione sighed, and finally turned to look him in the eyes. She seemed to be pondering something.

"Harry, I can't tell you. You have enough on your plate, and I'm just being a girl." she added lamely. "I'm embarrassed that I've turned into Carrow's personal punching bag in class, I'm annoyed that Ronald decided he'd rather ignore me than let me explain, and I'm annoyed that I have to share a dorm with Malfoy."

Harry seemed to only pick out one part of her reply.

"I knew he had something to do with everything! What did he do to you Hermione?" he demanded, getting angry now.

"Nothing, honestly forget it. He's just annoying, you know how he is."

"Yeah I do, and last time I checked he was a bloody murderer."

"How many times do I have to tell you, he _couldn't _do it. You know this, now come off it." she snapped.

"Last time you tried to convince me Malfoy wasn't a threat, I was right wasn't I? He _was_ a Death Eater, even if you and Ron wanted to deny it. Even if he couldn't go through with it, he still let the Death Eaters into the school, he still hates you and everyone like you, and his father is in Voldemort's highest ranks!" pleaded Harry, feeling frustration brewing inside him.

Hermione tore her eyes away from him, and continued to focus on the fire.

"Just tell me. I've been worried sick about you since you ended up in the hospital wing! Let me help you, then we can move on to figuring this Horcrux situation out."

Now Hermione was angry.

"Oh, you've been worried sick about me have you?How could I have forgotten, you care so much about me? Oh right, considering you've done little more than glance at me in a week, I guess it makes sense I'd have forgotten!" she spat, shooting him a very unpleasant face.

"Herm..."

"NO! You know what? Just get out Harry. I'll work on figuring out what and where the other objects are, and I'll let you know if I figure anything out. In the meantime, you wouldn't want to keep Ronald waiting."

"Hermione, please!" he said, exasperated.

"I want you to leave." she replied.

When Harry made no move but to sit and bore into her with his eyes, she stood abruptly.

"Fine." she said, and turned on her heel. She left him sitting on the couch, trying to get to her room. If she ignored him and locked herself away, perhaps he'd get the hint.

She hadn't counted on him trying to follow her though. She didn't realize until it was too late.

Harry followed her up the stairs, close behind and reached out for her shoulder before she could escape him. The moment his fingertips made contact with her, she let out a shriek and turned so violently she knocked herself over onto the top landing before her room.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, worried and confused by her sudden reaction to him.

Before he could question her however, she was already standing.

"Get out Harry. Goodnight."

And with that she left him, standing awkwardly outside her bedroom door, his brain even fuller now, theories running rampant in his mind.

* * *

Draco hated Malfoy Manor. But the one place he hated even more than his home, it was his summer home. The Malfoy's summer home was located in the Italian countryside, completely unplottable, and unknown to anyone outside of their family.

At least it used to be.

Though still unplottable, the number of people with access to it, had gone up. Voldemort was using the home for his hideout, and the Death Eaters came and went multiple times a day. Draco found himself unbelievably relieved that he didn't have to stay here anymore.

Even visiting for a day felt like torture. But today would be worth it. He'd make sure of that.

He paced back and forth, getting increasingly impatient, when Narcissa Malfoy entered the room.

"My darling son!" she cried, and flung herself at him. Thought irritated, he allowed her this pleasure and simply held the hug until she decided to break it. Finally she did.

"Mother." came his only reply. Tears filled her eyes as she peered down at him. She leaned down and grabbed his face between her palms.

"You're still doing alright I take it?" she asked nervously. "Has Severus been..." but Draco cut her off.

"Yes, he's been helping me a lot mother. I wish you'd tell him to back off. I don't need his help."

"I'm only worried about you son!" she quickly lowered her voice to a whisper. "I don't like you getting involved in all this so deeply. Do you already know the mission you've been set?" she asked pleadingly. Draco just scoffed.

"You know perfectly well you're not to ask questions mother." he said, trying to sound impassive. He didn't want Voldemort to know how deeply he cared for his mother. There was no more surefire way to ensure she'd become top of his list of possible victims. He couldn't save her from his father, but he'd try to save her from Voldemort. He had to.

"I just worry for you Draco. You are deeper than I ever wanted for you." Draco rolled his eyes at this, causing Narcissa's cheeks to flush, and her voice to harden.

"You listen here Draco. Just because you feel all important now, does not mean you may treat me this way. Am I not allowed to worry for my only son?" she snapped, glaring into her son's steel eyes.

He chose to ignore her, which caused her to let out a sigh of frustration as she fled the room. Draco had no time to be annoyed with her, because no sooner than her icy blond hair disappeared around the corner, than did a high pitched cruel laughter reach his ears. He turned to find Voldemort entering the room, his slitted eyes boring into Draco's sole. He stumbled for a moment, having usually had a few moments to mentally prepare to meet the Dark Lord. He was always thankful he was a skilled Occlumens when the Voldemort was around.

Following procedure, he bowed deeply before approaching the snake man. Nagini hissed gleefully around her masters feet.

"Young Draco. You have proved yourself very useful to me. You should be proud you could do what your father could not." he said, in as proud a way as was possible for him to be. Draco simply nodded.

"Now. As I'm sure your father had told you in his letters, I believe it is time to advance to a new stage of my plan. I grow more restless by the hour while in hiding. I should not have to hide any longer from my rightful place as the Minister of Magic. It must be done."

"Yes master." replied Draco dutifully.

"I think, it's quite time to take out the last few road blocks, don't you?"

"I do master." said Draco, holding Voldemort's gaze steadily.

"There are two people who stand in my way of full ownership of the Ministry. I surely have many of my loyal followers in place, but I want everything to be quite a done deal when I publicly claim my right as Minister. Do you know which two people I speak of young Draco?"

"I'm afraid I do not, though I confess one must be Harry Potter. The other however, is unknown to me. But if you entrust such information to me, I am sure I can help you."

"This is the kind of service I wish all of my servants could grasp. So eager to help. This is good. Yes. Harry Potter is quite an obvious... well lets not say obstacle, as I'm afraid that would be an over estimation. What would you call him?"

"An annoyance." spat Draco. Voldemort smiled, though this may have been even more unpleasant than his other facial expressions. He chuckled darkly.

"Yes I daresay you're correct."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Are you prepared to help take out young Potter?"

"I hate him."

"Yes, but that is not what I asked."

"I could take down Potter in my sleep." Draco growled, trying to maintain control and eye contact. He had to show Voldemort he was in control.

"Of course you could. But you will not. I will be the only one destroying Potter. I require your assistance, but the honor must be mine."

"Certainly my Lord, I did not mean to imply otherwise, simply to show you I have no remorse for aiding in his destruction. In fact..." Suddenly, Draco's brain seemed to activate as an idea crossed his brain. This was the opening he'd been waiting for. "...I already have a plan in motion, If I might?" he asked not wanting to appear too confident or eager.

"Well, imagine that? Most of my followers only do when told to do. Few have ever tried to come up with ideas themselves." said Voldemort haughtily.

"It's just something I've been pondering lately. I would be honored to present you with it, but only if you wish." he said, bowing again,

"I confess, I'm intrigued. Continue." allowed Voldemort.

"We all know what a bleeding heart Potter is. Also we know, that he has gotten far in life, if only on the coattails of those far more capable than himself. One person in particular springs to mind when I think of his successes." he waited then, for Voldemort to grant him permission to continue.

"And that would be?" Inquired Voldemort.

"Hermione Granger. His mudblood best friend."

Voldemort laughed at this.

"A mudblood, you don't say? How very... quaint. You daresay that this mudblood is capable of helping Potter?"

"I know what it must sound like my lord. But she has the best grades in all of Hogwarts, though I'm loathe to admit it." he added truthfully, deciding honesty may help at this point. "She has the entire school library practically memorized, and she is often the one to figure out solutions for Potter. They've been friends from the start of school, and I think losing her would be of great harm to his defiance." Malfoy said, again waiting for permission to continue.

"Are you adding her to your list of people to take down then?" Voldemort asked.

"Forgive me but..." Draco steeled himself preparing for the worst, "...I think we should keep her alive."

There was a long silence in which Voldemort seemed to be considering. '_This is a start_.' thought Draco, who briefly thought he'd be killed on the spot for even suggesting it.

"Can you sell me on the purpose of this?" asked Voldemort finally.

"I think we could use her as a lure for one. But she may also provide valuable information. As I've mentioned, she's been involved in Potter's affairs from day one."

"This has potential." said Voldemort at last. "Though I wonder, if there aren't other reasons for the interest in this Hermione Granger."

Draco swallowed, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly he felt the familiar pressure in his head of his mind being prodded. He implored his Occlumency at once, allowing the man only to see what he wanted him to.

Voldemort pushed through the selected memories.

First was a series of memories of Granger in class, answering questions, earning points, and preforming swimmingly. Next, some scattered memories of times Harry and/or Ron came to Hermione's defense against Draco himself, and her telling the two boys to ignore him.

The last few memories he allowed Voldemort to access, were risky.

The first was the time in third year when she punched him in the nose. Though embarrassing, he hoped it would show her dedication to Potter and company.

Next up, the encounter on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the current term.

And last, a brief showing of some of the events of the last few weeks including the Carrow's attacks, and Malfoy hitting her. And kissing her.

It was this memory that he feared most. He didn't want to appear fond of the mudblood, but he did want Voldemort to see that he;d already begun the process of breaking her.

Voldemort stared at him with a most curious expression. His only response however, was to turn and sit in the large arm chair nearby. At last he spoke.

"Most interesting. Though I wonder, if you might explain some of what I just saw?" he asked, though it came across as more of a command.

"Of course." Draco obliged. "As you can see, she's very smart, even for a filthy little mudblood. She is clearly protective of Potter and the other one, and she also happens to be my roommate, as she's been selected head girl. Easy access is most useful, wouldn't you say?"

"All things that make perfect sense. Though I think it not necessary to tell you I'm running out of patience. Explain the last part." he commanded. Draco showed no fear, though his insides were twisting.

"Hermione Granger has been the bane of my existence since we stepped foot into Hogwarts. Besides aiding Potter at every turn, she thinks much too highly of herself for a mudblood. But I can't deny she holds a certain... appeal, for me." he admitted. To his surprise, Voldemort remained calm and collected. Malfoy continued.

"I want to break her. I want to hurt her in every way possible, and yet... I want her. I want her for myself. Perhaps to even the score for years of her holding her bloody head up like royalty, when she should kiss the ground beneath my feet. But of course my Lord, if you wish me to murder her after we've lured Potter out, I shall oblige your wishes. I am your humble servant." he hoped the last part would save him, for he_ really_ didn't fancy killing her.

"I see no problem with this. You've been most helpful and I'm not an unreasonable ruler. It seems a fit reward for one who has done so much in his service of me. If your memories serve me right, she is unusually talented for someone of such filthy lineage. Again I stand intrigued. As long as this does not hinder our cause, you may do as you wish." he concluded, the nerves in Draco's stomach quickly turning from fear into excitement.

"Master?" asked Draco. "You've not yet told me who besides Potter is our main obstacle at the moment?" he bowed low again, not wanting to show disrespect. Voldemort simply smiled.

"Good of you to ask. We will use the mudblood to lure Potter and destroy him. In addition, we must devise a plan to rid ourselves of another nuisance."

Draco looked into his eyes again, waiting expectantly for the answer.

"We must find a way to rid ourselves of Severus Snape."

* * *

_"**Please pay attention.**_

_**You know all you belong to me  
Come on, we should get it going.**_

_**Survival of the fittest, hey hey.  
Lose and you will answer to me,**_

_**The ruler and the killer baby"**_

* * *

**You know what to do :) (PS, yay! My longest chappy yet!)**


	20. It Doesn't Matter

**A/N: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Not me. Sad day.**

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Allison Krauss _It Doesn't Matter. _**

**Happy Christmas everyone! This chapter probably won't be super long because I need to sleep and gear up for a whole day with my family! I know I said I wanted to do a few chapters in a row but this might be the only one for a few more days, I just wanted to get something out there as my holiday gift to you! (Whichever Holiday you celebrate. I will always wish a Merry Christmas because that's my thing, but I still love getting greetings of different holidays. Isn't the world great, we can have so many different ideas? I find the differences beautiful and interesting.) But ANYWAY! This is all I could get you for the holiday, I hope you get everything you wished for. :)**

**PS thanks to MsApricot for the song suggestion, I think I agree with you. I love The Killers! Now I've got two potential songs to use and it's awesome. I also have a song of my own I KNOW I want to use, so I'm starting to get excited.**

**You guys rock! I love my reviews the mostest :)**

* * *

_"**You've been on a road,**_

_**Don't know where it goes or where it leads."**__**  
**_

Draco's mind was spinning.

Though he saw this coming for sometime, he always held out a bit of hope that Voldemort would entrust someone else to get rid of Snape. Draco did a lot of things, things that many couldn't possibly know, but this seemed worse than any before. Not even so much for his own strange kinship towards his head of house, but because of his mother.

Narcissa Malfoy adored Severus Snape. To her, he could do no wrong. She trusted him more than she trusted her own husband. If she knew...

_'No.'_ he wouldn't allow himself to think of it just now. It had to be done. He refused to let the dark lord down. Not when he'd already sold so much of his soul. Unspeakable acts he performed, things his mother knew not. Things Snape knew not.

Horrible things they said about him, but it always came back to one dirty little word. _Coward_. They thought him selfish, haughty, and pompous, but they never got close to the real grim on his conscience. He hated the fact that Voldemort forced him to portray the conflicted, half victim, when in reality, he knew what he wanted.

It was long ago that he turned off his mind to guilt. If he let it in, it hurt too much. It was unutterably easier to shut off his compassion. Even at a young age, he could shut the weaknesses out often. It needed to be so, to allow him to play the bully all those years. He supposed this allowed him his highly impressive Occlumency skills as well.

He left his father in the cave outside of Hogsmead, not bothering to offer any form of farewell. He heard a distinctive 'Pop', not needing to turn back to know, his father had gone.

He let his feet guide him back down the familiar path to the school. As Hogwarts approached he realized it no longer held the same beauty it once had. Even for Draco, who often scoffed at the school, and made no hesitations in finding its faults, he once thought it utterly impressive. Now it only reminded him of the old life. The life he left behind in a pursuit of glory. Perhaps he knew deep down, that he wouldn't find true happiness this way. He'd done too much and seen too much. But when Voldemort took over, it would not do to be caught on the wrong side. Plus, he always sort of counted on the fact that if for some odd reason the order came out the victor in the war, at least he'd have a chance at forgiveness. That pathetic lot was too noble for their own good.

But with Voldemort, defiance could only mean death. And Draco could not have that. Especially not now. Now he had something more substantial to gain.

The dark train of thoughts carried him into the castle, and back to his dorm, thoughts still on _her_. Soon she would be his, and no one, not even bloody Potter or Weasel, would stand in his way. He needed to come up with a plan. Something to solve both his problems. How to kill Severus Snape, and how best to rip Hermione Granger away from her friends.

He wanted it to hurt.

* * *

By the time Draco wandered back into his room, he felt considerably more cheerful, thoughts of ways to claim his prize filling his mind.

He made it half way across the common room when he sensed it.

She was there.

He could smell her heavenly scent, thick in the air. Slowly he turned his head, noticing her for the first time sitting by the fire, diligently scribbling away on her parchment. She appeared blissfully unaware of his presence.

_'What time is it even?_' he found himself wondering. He guessed around seven in the morning at least. So this begged the question, had she stayed awake all night, or was she simply an early riser, waking before breakfast to get in every second of study time she could? He noticed she seemed to sleep a lot more lately, undoubtedly because she now had potion to quell her restlessness. Not that it did a lot to help her noticeably diminished appearance. Weasley's vehement denial of her existence was clearly getting to her. All the better. The easier to break her. He suddenly felt like a wolf. Huffing and puffing in preparations to bring her house down. He debated for a moment whether to go to bed, or approach her, deciding in the end that a little fun was long overdue.

"Granger." he growled, his voice a low whisper. Her whole body tensed at once, her spine snapping into alignment. She sat, still as stone.

Still she did not move when he approached, circling the arm-chair she sat at, a predator stalking his prey.

"Last time I saw you, you made a right mess of my room. You'll have to pay for that pet." he kept his voice low and his eyes trained on her.

"Just go away Malfoy. _Please_."

He stopped moving momentarily, caught off guard by the tone in her voice. _Pleading._ Usually she responded with anger. The closest thing to pleading she'd managed until now was during their skirmish. And even that seemed jolted out of fear. This was different.

She sounded defeated.

Malfoy allowed himself to sit in the opposite arm chair, forgetting why he thought it a good idea to talk to her. He let his icy orbs bore into her, while she sat, waiting to see his next move. He offered nothing, and after a few tense moments he thought he saw her relax a bit.

"Getting all down again because your little boyfriend won't pay you any attention?"

Hermione resumed scribbling, apparently trying to block him out. This angered him.

"Need I remind you mudblood, what happened the last time you tried to ignore me? You lost your precious book." She seemed to stiffen again, remembering the day they had their first physical fight. She shuddered, but decided to speak, hoping it would not set him off.

"What are you going to do, hit me again Ferret?" she asked, her usual sharpness missing from the barb.

"My, my, the Weasel King really got your goat didn't he? I can't imagine why, he couldn't even afford to feed it." This time Hermione actually snorted.

"Ahhh, I see what you did there. Got your goat? Couldn't feed it...jab at Ron's money." she stated obviously. "Real clever Malfoy did you think of that on your own?" she asked, some of the passion returning to her retorts.

"So tell me why?" he replied, ignoring her comment. "Did Weasel find out about us?" he purred, raising an eye brow suggestively. Hermione shot up with surprising speed.

"What the hell are you playing at Malfoy? I am at my wit's end, and I can't deal with _you_ anymore. I want off this ride."

Malfoy laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You haven't even gotten on yet love."

"Stop! Why are you doing this? Can't you just go back to calling me mudblood and wishing I would die?" she asked, more desperately this time. Malfoy rose. She seemed to take it as a threat and retreated back to her chair. This did nothing to deter him however.

"I'm not sure I have the energy to keep explaining this to you. Get it through that thick mess you call hair. You might be a mudblood, but I've taken an interest. You're the only one I know who has brains enough to rival my own. Plus I can't deny, you've gotten more physically tolerable. Hell, Merlin knows why, maybe I just want to put you in your place after all those years you've been walking around acting better than me." he was so close to her now, she tried with no avail to melt into the chair.

He leaned all at once to capture her wrists in his hands and yank her up into him. She let out a yelp of surprise as she found herself pressed against his stone chest, wrists pinned harshly between them. She yanked her arms furiously, attempting to free herself of his icy grip, but his hands were like vices.

"I'm serious let me go." she said, trying to sound firm, but her cracked voice betrayed her.

He tightened his grip making her whimper.

"You really don't learn your lessons." he stated with a dark chuckle. She stared back as defiantly as she could. With one last fierce yank, she managed to free one arm, and turned in an attempt to twist from his grip. He was faster. He used the sharp movement to release her other wrist but then lurch forward to reclaim her. Because she'd tried to run the opposite direction, he grabbed her from behind and pulled her into him, her wrists in front of her. The feeling of her back being pressed against him so tightly seemed to increase her panic, as she tried with even more force to get away.

Finally she seemed to tire herself out, and became still again, only her chest rising and falling rapidly from the effort.

Malfoy leaned down and grazed her exposed neck with his mouth. Her body went rigid.

He left the warmth of her neck to tug gently on her earlobe, before whispering into her ear so quietly the photos on the mantle 3 feet away couldn't have heard.

"One of these days you will get it." he brushed his lips against her neck once more. "You're mine mudblood. And none of your little Gryffindor boyfriends will stand in the way."

She managed to find her voice, though it was unsteady. She felt her knees would give way any minute.

"You h-hate my Malfoy. N-none of this makes sense. If this is your idea of a sick joke, I'm telling you it's not funny. You want me to believe you have this sinister plan, but you can't fool me! Your family would never let you sully yourself with a supposed low life." the words sounded unsure, as if she was merely trying to convince herself that he was lying. They came out a strangled whisper.

One of his hands shifted slightly so he was tracing light circles along her arm. Her flesh crawled, and goose bumps broke out immediately, as she resumed trying to tear herself away.

"What ever you need to tell yourself. But you can't lie to yourself forever Hermione."

She stopped moving at once, the sound of her first name sounding horribly tainted coming from his pale lips.

He placed one last light kiss to her neck before releasing her. She pulled away so fast she stumbled over her fumbling feet. He watched her with slitted eyes as she made it to the foot of the stairs before coming to an abrupt halt. He smirked.

Hermione knew immediately. She had been so close to the freedom of her room when the spell hit her.

Another non-verbal. What was he up to?

"Ah, ah, ah Mudblood." he breezed, approaching her and placing himself directly in front of her. Her eyes blazed with questions, furry, and fear. "I didn't get any sleep last night, and it looks like you stayed up studying. I think I fancy a nap."

Her eyes still lacked understanding. His next words filled her very veins with acid and ice.

"No one likes to sleep alone."

* * *

_"**It doesn't matter what I want,**_

_**It doesn't matter what I need.**_

_**It doesn't matter if I cry,  
Doesn't matter if I bleed.**_

_**Feel the sting of tears "**_

* * *

**Dun, Dun DUNNNNNN!**

**Cliffy for Christmas?! I couldn't resist!**

**Let me know what you think, and how the holiday pans out for you. :)**


	21. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Snow Patrol _Somewhere a Clock is Ticking. _**

**Well hello there friends! Sorry it's been too long I felt terrible considering I got such a nice review about how I update so frequently, only to respond with a lack of updates! :P (So TuiYLa I hope you don't hate me now!)**

**I'll get on with the story, and we'll talk afterwords, deal?**

* * *

_"**I've got this feeling, that there's something that I missed**_

_**(I could do most anything to you)**_

_**Don't you breathe"**__**  
**_

Hermione wasn't sure if she was having another nightmare, or if it was real. It couldn't be a nightmare, since she hadn't had one since her incident in the hospital. Dreamless sleep potion will do that to you. But she was pretty sure it couldn't be real.

It just couldn't.

"_No one like to sleep alone._"

His words rang in her ears, confusing and frightening her as his pale eyes chilled her to the bone.

_'Run, run, run, run, run' _her mind screamed at her, but her body would not,_ could not_ obey.

Malfoy grabbed her swiftly, swinging her into his arms bridal style. She almost wished he would throw her over his back. At least then she didn't have to look at him.

He seemed intent however to keep menacing eye contact the entire climb up the stairs. Everything in her body fought to break whatever spell bound her, but she failed to break through. She wanted to hit and kick at him, perhaps bite him, but she couldn't move a single muscle. He smirked at her, sensing her inner struggle as he opened the door to his room. If the spell hadn't immobilized her, the fear would have. He shut the door with his foot and made for his bed, throwing her upon it roughly. She heard her heart pounding and thought she may throw up. Nothing happened though. He disappeared from the room for a moment.

_'What is he doing?_' she thought desperately, still trying to mentally free herself from his magic. She thought she could hear the faint sound of running tap water. '_Really? He's taking a shower_?' her panic slowly turned into a wary confusion as she waited what seemed like hours. It must have only been ten minutes, but they were the longest of her life.

At last he returned looking more awake, his hair slightly tidier than when he left. He wore green silk boxers and a tight-fitting white undershirt.. He sneered at her.

"Sorry you couldn't join me love. I wanted it to be a quick shower." he said, approaching again.

The panic was back. He seemed to move slowly, as if deliberately trying to drag the whole thing out. He reached the foot of the bed as Hermione eyed him warily. She was still flat on her back as he'd left her, staring up at him in dreadful curiosity and fear. He never took his eyes off her as he peeled of his top revealing his muscular body. He looked positively beautiful with the morning light reflecting off his chest, and Hermione was sure in that moment, that had he been someone else, _anyone_ else, she might have thought herself lucky for attracting him. But not Malfoy. She couldn't figure out his motives and it was slowly driving her into madness. She kicked herself mentally for not sucking it up and telling someone. Now it was too late. She didn't know what was happening, but she tried something fierce not to let her mind travel to the worst places.

With a flick of his wrist, the curtains flew shut, and left the room in near total darkness. The curtain let in no outside light through its layer of thick black velvet, and if she hadn't known better she would have thought it the middle of the night. She could only just make out his form as he crawled next to her. She inhaled sharply as he laid down sideways next to her, propped up on his elbow. Even through the dark she felt his eyes taking her in, violating her as she lay there facing the ceiling, trying hard to avoid his gaze.

"What would Weasel say if he knew about this?" taunted Malfoy.

Hermione felt the magic shift and change. She knew the spell was still there, but something was different. She could move her head back and forth now, and wriggle slightly, but her arms felt too heavy to lift in defense, and her legs still felt like lead. She knew she could now speak.

"He wouldn't say anything, he'd kill you." she said firmly. Malfoy snickered.

"Right. I wonder how that would work out for him if second year when he tried to get me to eat slugs is any indication?" he chuckled. Hermione just glowered.

"You're nothing but a piece of filth ferret. You think I'm the dirty one, but you are the lowest of the low, you're disgusting." she spat viciously. Malfoy stopped laughing and inched closer, bringing his face to her and looking her straight in the eye. Even in the dark, they shone like cold gray moons in the night.

"Brave words for someone in your... predicament. I could do anything to you right now you know that?" he asked, cupping her neck gently and sending shivers down her spine. "_Anything_."

He began to run his slender fingers across her collarbone, dipping dangerously lower, than back up, teasing her.

"And it wouldn't matter if you ran to tell your boyfriends then, because I'd still be with you every second. You would feel me in your sleep, fear me everywhere you go, and see me in your dreams. Though you already do that don't you? Is that why you like your dreamless sleep potion so much? Don't think I don't know, or that I can't see that I've haunted your dreams. I can read you like a book. And those people who are supposed to know you the best can't even tell. They don't even care."

Hermione's voice came out a whisper, cracking with fear and uncertainty. "You're w-wrong. They have their own problems. It's not that they don't care, they just have other things to w-worry a-about."

"Like Lavender Brown?" he retorted. "What do you think they do when they're lying in his bed like this, hmm?"

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to wake herself from her living nightmare. It was no use.

"Do you think they lay there and think about you?" he asked cruelly. "Probably not pet. I know you're pretty... inexperienced, but I think you can guess. Those two can barely keep their faces detached in public, I'm sure behind closed doors it's much worse."

He took her silence as an invitation to continue.

"Do you think they're thinking about you when they do _this_?" he breathed at her and placed a slow kiss to the hollow of her throat, gliding his hand down her arm. She shuddered as a desperate whimper escaped her throat.

"Or _this_?" he tugged on her ear as his hand traveled to her leg, stroking the outside of her thigh.

"Or_ this_?" he brought his hand back up to her side, grazing her skin lightly, as her shirt rose a tad with the movement. He brought it to rest against her ribs, as he captured her lips in his own violently. She felt like all the air was being sucked from her like a soul by a dementor. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as he claimed her lips, biting down and using her gasp of pain to steal entrance to her mouth. She tried to retch as his tongue invaded her mouth, but she stopped as he dug his fingernails into her flesh, sending sharp waves of pain to her ribs.

Finally he pulled back to look at her. She tried to turn away, embarrassed, frustrated, and not wanting to look at him any longer. Her grabbed her by the chin and forced her head back to him to take note of her flushed skin, and tear-stained cheeks glinting in the dark. His eyes grew darker as he wiped the tracks of moisture free from her face, breathing heavily.

She wanted to scream, or fight, or plead. But nothing worked so far, and she felt empty of ideas. She was supposed to be the resourceful one, and yet Malfoy was draining even that from her. How much more would she have to take?

"Do you see now pet? They don't care. They probably never did. I don't know how you didn't see it honestly." his voice came out a cruel whisper. "I'd bet they wanted you around to help them. Think about it love. Who helped them with their homework? Who helped Potter solve all his bloody missions all these years? They _used_ you, and you are a fool to mistake that for love or friendship. To still follow blindly like an abused puppy. It's rather pathetic. And they didn't even find you desirable enough to at least use for something fun" he spat at her.

"I.." she started weakly, a lump forming in her throat.

"Not now mudblood." he said, placing his finger to her lips. "It's not the time for that. I wasn't kidding when I said I fancied a nap."

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her possessively, and pressing himself against her back. His arm rested snugly across her belly, trapping her arms down. She went rigid as he snuggled his head into the pillow they now shared, letting his breath graze the back of her neck, making the hairs stand on end.

"Sweet dreams pet." he sighed into her hair as he drifted off. And, as if by magic, sleep took her as well. Took her into the familiar land of nightmares she'd avoided for a week, wrapped in the arms of her enemy.

* * *

_"**Something happened, that I never understood**_

_**(I could do most anything to you)  
You can't leave.**_

_**Every second, dripping off my fingertips**_

_**(I could do most anything to you)  
Wage your war**_

_**In slow motion, the blast is beautiful**_

_**(I could do most anything to you)  
Doors slam shut"**_

* * *

**Ok ya'll, how did you like it? (Short I know, but I liked the start and end)**

**How did your New Years go? Mine was epic and awesome.**

**About the lack of updates. I'm so sorry again. I've opened my computer to write at least 6 times the last week but just didn't feel it. I dunno if that makes sense, but I have some pretty down moments sometimes. Part of me feels like maybe it's depression, but the other part of me thinks it's maybe a product of laziness. I tend to veg, and after a while I get pretty irritable and I think a lot about life and things I want to accomplish and it seems pretty daunting. I have a pretty good life, but I let myself dwell too much sometimes on silly things. Maybe they aren't silly, but I just wish I could be happy all the time. I want to be one of those totally confident people, but it's harder to fake then I thought so I'm an over thinker. Also I've been having some major political differences from my family lately, and it's opened up some old wounds. I'm sorry I'm laying this all out on you, but I trust you. Which may sound strange since you are all strangers, but it's nice to think someone is there who can just listen and not judge me based on my looks, or my views, or intelligence, or something like that. You've been there for me with this, and responded positively and it means a lot. Sometimes I feel like I don't ever have anything of value to say in my family, but it's different here. And you guys like what I have to say. No one in my real life knows I want to write. But I think it's better this way. You guys mean a lot, and I hope you continue to follow this story. So thank you for letting me vent and I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**PS thanks for all the Ch. 20 reviews! Keep em coming!**


	22. All Heads Down

**A/N: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The only thing I came up with was my parts of this plot. **

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Hot Water Music _All Heads Down. _**

**All of my followers (that sounds creepy lol) and reviewers, and readers have been so wonderful to me. I really love the reaction this story has been getting, and I wanted to continue to thank everyone who reviewed the last chappy. **

**For the two people who have given song suggestions I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT YOU! I want to do the suggestions justice so I'm waiting for the right moment.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"**Where did it begin?**

**The skip in time, or the spark of sin.  
Where corrupted minds were let to stand with  
a head and tongue intact.**

**All I ask is how we carry on.**  
**Tricked and blind, raped and robbed.**  
**Shutting our mouths so not to speak,**  
**and falling down to our knees."**

Draco couldn't figure out how he got here, but somehow he found himself pressed up against Granger's back in his bed. She fit so perfectly in the space of his arms, and this alarmed him. He started the entire ordeal thinking he just wanted to hurt her.

Somewhere along the way something had changed. He didn't just want to break her. He wanted to have her. To possess her. Every bit. But why?

Somehow, in the darkened space of his room, these questions didn't seem so important. Her scent was overwhelming him as he breathed in the familiar waft of cinnamon that sent him reeling. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he didn't care. He could stay like this all day. He wasn't sure how long his spell would keep Granger asleep, but he hoped it would be a while. No doubt her pesky friends would worry, but he'd enjoy watching her squirm to come up with excuses. Of course Weasley probably wouldn't notice anything with his face attached to that annoying Brown girl. And perhaps Potter would stick to ignoring her as a courtesy to his dimwitted friend.

Draco did not believe how well everything seemed to be going. The Mudblood did a fine job of alienating herself from her friends, with what felt like minimal effort on his own part.

Hermione broke him from his thoughts with a huge jerk.

He immediately thought she had woken and was trying to escape, but quickly realized she was still asleep. Her face contorted into a look of pure horror and a moan emitted from her lips.

"Stop!" she mumbled, still trying to retch from his grip.

He knew the lack of her sleep potion had brought back the nightmares. Whatever she dreamt about now caused her quite a bit of anguish. Still, he did nothing but wrap his arms tighter around her, keeping her from getting too far away.

"Don't kill him!"

She started batting at his arms and wriggling fiercely, mumbling all the while. He was surprised she didn't wake up with him restraining her.

But never did she open her eyes. After twenty minutes of sleepy struggling, her eyelids fluttered and she fell still. Whatever she dreamt of left her for the time being. Perhaps the spell he'd used was a tad too strong.

He'd have to watch that next time.

Momentarily he wondered if there would be a next time, but deep down he knew.

If he had anything to do with it, there would be many next times.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start and sat up.

She had no concept of what time it was, as the room was still pitch dark from the thick curtains. After a few moments of disorientation, the memories flooded back to her.

_Malfoy._

What had he done to her?

She looked around frantically, but he was gone. She strained her ears, but heard no sounds near by. Next she checked her person for signs of trouble.

_'How long was I out? What did he do to me?'_

The questions plagued her mind, but she could not see any signs of physical distress. She remembered his threats and wondered briefly why he insisted on dragging his plans out. Obviously he was up to something. She thought he was just trying to mentally torture her, but she could not longer deny that perhaps his words held some form of truth.

He wanted her? But why this, and why now? After all those years of tormenting her and treating her like an animal. None of this made sense, and perhaps that's what scared her. It was no secret that Hermione Granger didn't like things she couldn't understand or figure out.

Once she felt it safe to move, she jumped up quickly, deciding he must have left. But where did he go? Her head spun with all the unanswered questions.

The biggest question hurt her the most.

_'What now?'_

* * *

Harry and Ron felt pretty used to this conversation by now.

"Where could she be?" asked Ron pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor common room. Harry looked tired and bruised after a difficult Quidditch practice and offered no ideas to Ron's questions. He simply sat rubbing his head in his hands.

Ron stopped pacing to look at his friend.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he asked sharply.

"This is just getting to be a lot. Hermione has shown up late to just about everything except classes since we've started school. She doesn't say anything, I tried to ask her the other day what was wrong but she yelled at me for not caring." he said.

"How could she say that?" asked Ron indignantly.

"Really?" asked Harry, somewhat bewildered by his friends lack of comprehension. "Did you really just ask me that? What would you say if you were in her shoes? In fact you've been the one snubbing her since this whole damn drama started. You push her out of every conversation, you refuse to look at her, and you make a show out of your relationship with Lavender. And I'm not any better. I've barely given her so much as a hello in the last week for fear of you thinking I was choosing her side. But instead, all that happened is that she thinks I've chosen _your_ side."

Ron turned a rather unflattering shade of pink.

"Well obviously you'd pick my side! You are supposed to be my best mate, am I right?" he asked rudely. Harry sighed.

"I understand why you were upset. But she tried to apologize lots of times. And you have Lavender now, so I don't get why you are still so angry! But I never picked a side, I just didn't want you to get angry with me! I guess I figured Hermione would be more forgiving than you if I'd decided to hang out more with her than you. I shouldn't have been surprised that she rejected me when I tried to ask what was wrong." Harry sighed. Ron sat on his bed to face his friend, his anger vanishing.

"I was hurt. I put myself out there and she acted like she was disgusted by me. Blimey Harry, couldn't she have just said no if she didn't want me. Obviously I would have been hurt and embarrassed but she didn't have to treat me like I was a bug on her shoe."

Harry considered for a moment, before a light bulb clicked in his brain. "Wait a second." he said.

"I thought that too, but it doesn't really add up."

"What do you mean?" asked the red-head.

"Well, it was common knowledge Hermione liked you, at least last year. I mean why else was she so upset when you started dating Lavender?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do..." Ron tried to interrupt.

"Wait, just... let me finish. So, if that's true, which it is because I saw how upset she was first hand, then even if she didn't like you now, she probably wouldn't have acted repulsed."

"Okay?" was all Ron could add, still confused by his friends train of thought. Harry continued.

"When I went to check on Hermione last night, she tried to storm away from me. I was too worried to just let her go, so I followed her up the stairs. I tried to turn her around and reached for her shoulder, and the second I touched her, it was like something snapped. She yelled and jerked away faster than you could say Quidditch. It was really weird. And for a while, she seemed like she was going to tell me what was wrong, but then fed me some stupid excuse about just being tired and angry and annoyed at having to live with Malfoy."

Ron's face reddened in anger this time. Harry ignored him.

"And you told me, when you grabbed her wrist and turned her around to kiss her, she freaked out. If it was from revulsion why would she have acted the same way when I was just trying to talk? Something doesn't add up at all Ron. I'm worried."

Ron pondered for a moment. Sure he was still annoyed with Hermione, and not speaking to her, but when she hadn't made a single appearance all day, he grew worried. He'd done a good job of appearing to ignore Hermione, but the truth was, he knew every time she was near. That was how he knew the best moments to put on a show with his girlfriend. It was cruel, but he was still hurt. But now Harry's words were making him think maybe he'd made a mistake. In which case he'd inadvertently turned himself into the worlds biggest prat.

'_It can't be, she would have told us_!' he thought defiantly.

Ron was nothing if not stubborn, and he really didn't want to believe his rudeness had been for nothing.

The boys sat in silence, each consumed with worried thoughts of their friend.

* * *

Hermione took the worlds longest shower. All she could do was feel Malfoy's hands on her ribs, his lips on her throat and his breath in her ear. She tried to scrub away the feeling of his arms wrapped around her like stone. It hurt to scrub her bruises, but she did not care.

At last the first bruise from his smack that first week had faded completely. Only the odd ring-cut was left on her cheek, but seeing as she couldn't figure out how to glamour it in the first place, no one showed any curiosity towards it. She'd explained it away. But she'd been constantly worried the bruise would surface, and that was harder to explain. Any of her smaller bruises, she felt confident in her explanation to the boys about doing them to herself in sleep. But she was getting rather sick of having ugly marks marring her skin all the time. She still covered them for class, even though her friends knew about them now.

Upon her initial self check she found no new marks from his recent attack. Her shower confirmed this, though she still felt dirty and bruised, even if nothing new had surfaced. Her lips were rather dry and cracked, but that was becoming common play.

She really was getting sick of this.

Worst of all, she had no idea what she would do next. Should she go to McGonagall? To Neville? Harry? Would it do any good? Snape would make it next to impossible for Malfoy to get into any real trouble. Who could you trust in a school under the power of dark wizards?

She let her mind drift to the Horcrux's. She'd been so wrapped up in her own drama, and her school work, she felt rather ashamed at having neglected this task, which would likely be much more pertinent than her education. Her homework certainly wouldn't be worth a lick if Voldemort took over.

Perhaps this was a sign. She needed to focus on finding and destroying the Horcrux's and helping Harry. If they could defeat Voldemort, then Malfoy wouldn't seem like such a problem.

Yes. It was perfect.

* * *

Once Hermione finally let herself out of the shower, she dressed and left the bathroom tentatively.

There he was.

Malfoy had returned. He was seated at the couch, and looked very pleased with himself when he saw her. She'd been careful to dress in long sleeves and pants, but the sight of her hair wet from her shower drove him slightly mad.

"Did you have a good shower pet?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm not your pet." she quipped sharply. He clucked his tongue in disapproval.

"It seemed different earlier when I had you wrapped in my arms." he smirked.

"You're deranged. If you think that changes anything you are dead wrong. You won't touch me again."

"My, my, you seem awfully sure of yourself love. Are you sure it's wise to play this game? I think we've been over this. You talk a big game, but you're afraid of me. Admit it." he said confidently. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm not afraid of you or your master." she snapped ruthlessly. Something inside her started to snap, and whatever it was, filled her with a new sense of reassurance. She was a Gryffindor, and it's time she started acting like it.

This time, it was Hermione's turn to approach him. She stalked forward, mimicking the menacing way that Malfoy often approached her. He looked mildly amused.

"The mistake you make, is thinking you have power over me. You don't. You put on a good show for a while. I'll admit it. But that's done now." she spat, looking him straight in the eye. He stood from the couch, almost nose against nose with her, hoping his height would intimidate her. She glared at him, a new defiance in her eyes. This turned him on.

_'My girl is a feisty one.' _he chuckled as he thought to himself.

"What's so funny ferret? Did you like spending earlier with me? Don't get used to it, because it won't happen again."

Neither broke eye contact, both wanting to turn out dominate.

"I did enjoy it. I'll enjoy it more when you're under me screaming my name." he said viciously, hoping to use the insinuation to frighten her.

He didn't get the reaction he wanted.

_'CRUNCH'_

Before he knew what was happening he fell back by the force of something as blood started to spill from his nose and down his clothes.

Above him Hermione stood, chest heaving, her fist clenching and unclenching in her hand. Her knuckles resembled his nose, covered in blood and starting to turn purple from the sheer force of the hit. She looked rather shocked at herself.

"You stupid bitch! You'll pay for that!" he gasped through his fingers. He made no move to grab her however as he still sat rocking back and forth in pain. He stopped as she thrust her wand in his face.

He glared up at her through the river of blood. She stood her ground.

"Do you understand me now ferret? If you come near me, or my friends again, I will make you pay. You are vile soulless and disgusting and I would rather see Snape naked before I'd let you touch me like that. So you better quite messing with me, and go back to your little slut Pansy. At least she can fake wanting you. Because lets face it, no one does. Least of all me. Are we clear?"

Malfoy said nothing, but continued to glare at her. He couldn't believe the little mudblood thought she was going to do that, and then walk away happily ever after. _'Bitch has another thing coming.' _

Hermione seemed unfazed by his lack of an answer.

"Episkey" she muttered and Malfoy let out a loud 'Arggg' of pain as the spell hit his nose, and mended it instantly.

She said nothing more, but turned and walked away, out and through the portrait hole, leaving a furious Malfoy behind her.

* * *

Harry's eyes felt like he hadn't slept in weeks. His head pounded, and his worry kept him from falling asleep.

He tossed and turned again and again until he finally felt like sleep might welcome him.

He was wrong.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt pressure at the foot of his bead, and the unmistakable presence of another human. He made to yell, but a hand over his mouth quickly covered the sound.

He sat up at once and realized who it was.

Hermione.

She'd jumped onto him, her eyes pleading for him to stay quiet. Finally she moved her hand away.

"Hermione what in Merlin's beard are you..."

"Harry... I th-think I'm in trouble."

* * *

_"__**All heads down to bow.**_

___**All heads down to bow to nothing  
because nothing will save you."**__  
_

* * *

**Ok ya'll here is a quick announcement. I am going to try really really hard to get up quite a few chappys in the next two weeks. After that could be a problem because I am moving! I could be without internet for a while. So if updates suddenly stop for a long period of time, then that's why. I don't know when I'll find an apartment or when I'll be able to afford internet, though maybe I can find a library or something. But that's a few weeks away so you still have chapters to look forward to! My work has slowed down a bit so I should have more time, though maybe I should be packing...**

**Anyways! Love you guys, see you next time, happy reviewing!**


	23. Revolve

**A/N: I'm making no money off of any of this. HP does not belong to me.**

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to 30 Seconds to Mars _Revolve._**

* * *

_"__**A revolution has begun today for me inside.**_

___**The ultimate defense is to pretend.  
Revolve around yourself just like an ordinary man.  
The only other option is to forget.**_

_**Does it feel like we've never been alive?**_  
_**Does it seem like it's only just begun?**_

_**To find yourself just look inside the wreckage of your past,**_  
_**To lose it all you have to do is lie"**_

Hermione didn't know where she was going, only that her feet seemed to.

She followed them out of her common room quickly, never turning to see if Malfoy had followed her.

Her mind only vaguely realized where he feet had led her.

The Gryffindor common room.

All she knew was she had to keep going. To stop would give Malfoy a chance to catch up to her, and she was certain that the next time they had alone, would not be good.

He was pissed.

She couldn't believe herself. She looked down briefly at her knuckles which were bruised and bloody, almost as bad as Malfoy's sodding nose.

_'Stupid Hermione, stupid!'_ she scolded herself, knowing full well the consequences of her actions.

Malfoy spent the last few weeks toying with her, stringing her along, and trying to frighten her. But if she knew anything about Malfoy, it was this; he would want to make her pay.

Last time she hit him, she'd gotten a back hand in turn. Now she certainly didn't want to find out what else he had up his sleeve. This went on too long. She had to tell someone.

It were these thoughts that accompanied her into the Gryffindor common room, and straight to the boys dormitory. She hadn't even made a conscious decision to tell Harry, but something inside told her she had to do it.

She still had no concept of time, only that it must be very late, as there was no one in the common room, and the boys dorm was completely silent when she entered.

'_What spell did he hit me with? Was I out all day?'_ she asked herself, growing even more concerned.

She found herself outside the curtains of Harry's bed in a matter of moments. She looked around quickly to make sure no one was stirring, and pulled Harry's curtains apart. Anticipating his surprise, she jumped onto his sleeping form letting the curtain fall behind her, and lunged to cover his mouth with her palm.

As expected he jumped up and tried to yell, but ceased instantly once he recognized her.

"Hermione what in Merlin's beard are you..."

"Harry... I th-think I'm in trouble."

* * *

Almost ten minuets passed as Harry and Hermione sat in their house common room.

Hermione was pacing then sitting, then standing and pacing, and acting very scattered as Harry simply stared at her.

Suddenly he noticed her injury.

"Hermione, what on earth happened to your hand?" he said, concern coloring his voice.

"Get your cloak, and we can go to the room of requirement. I don't want anyone overhearing this." She whispered frantically. Harry simply nodded and left the room. He came back in no time, and they departed silently.

Once out of the safety of Gryffindor Tower, Hermione started to look nervous. Harry watched her tentatively as she looked all around, as if expecting to see someone. He kept his concern to himself though, until they arrived at their destination.

Hermione thought really hard about a place to tell Harry a secret. The wall opened up into a doorway almost instantly, and the two friends wasted no time in clambering inside.

The room gave them an almost identical match of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione instantly retreated to the comfy chair by the fireplace, glad that the room of requirement tried to make her feel safe by giving her something familiar and comforting. It was times like these she loved magic the most.

Harry made no motion to move.

"Alright Hermione, please tell me what this is about!" he pleaded. "You're starting to worry me."

"I'm so sorry Harry. I really thought I had everything under control. I thought I'd be fine, and you could focus on finding the Horcrux's, and everything else would work itself out, but I was wrong."

"Hermione..."

"Please, Harry... just, sit down alright?"

He did not relent.

"You have to know that I'll always be here to help you! And Ron too, even if he doesn't show it. When push comes to shove we are in this thing together. But you haven't been right all year, and I need to know why."

"It's not that I didn't trust you, I just didn't want you to lose focus! And you seemed so down all the time I knew you didn't need any of this... baggage. You have to understand I really thought I could handle this myself."

"Handle what? You're not making any sense, out with it Hermione."

Hermione's eyes started to tear, but she wiped them away furiously, so very tired of crying.

Harry seemed to soften a bit, and finally he sat in the neighboring arm-chair. He reached one of his hands over and placed it on Hermione's arm, never looking away from her mangled hand.

And there, in the dim firelight of the room of requirement, Hermione retold the events of the year, starting with the day on the train and ending with an hour before, recounting every last detail as she could remember it.

* * *

Draco effectively smashed every object on his bedroom shelf before he felt calm enough to sit down. He couldn't comprehend how on earth he'd lost control.

A firm knock on the portrait broke his stream of angry thoughts as a familiar voice graced his ears.

"Oi! Malfoy, you in there?" asked Blaise Zabini.

Malfoy stormed to the portrait and swung it open.

"Woah mate, what happened to your face?" he asked with a look of mixed amusement and concern.

Draco paused to lean his forehead against the cool stone wall of the entryway while he gathered his thoughts. How would he explain this?

"Mudblood got a little feisty tonight I suppose." he said finally.

Blaise let out a rude snort of laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me." he said, trying to suppress laughter.

Draco quickly retold the events since he had returned from the Manor.

Blaise just looked pleased.

"Well, at least she's trying to make it fun for you. It'd be boring I suppose if she went all damsel in distress on you. You should have expected a fight, am I right?"

"Yeah this is real fun Zabini. Imagine how much fun I had when she punched me." Malfoy sneered.

"Oh come off it, at least she repaired it for you!" Blaise chuckled. Draco just glared at him.

"Well I'll certainly enjoy paying her back for this." he replied darkly.

Blaise stopped laughing and looked at his friend meaningfully.

"Oh I don't doubt it."

* * *

Many long and tense moments passed before Harry dared to speak.

Embarrassed by all the intimate details she'd just recounted to Harry, Hermione refused to look at him. She sat staring awkwardly at her feet while she waited for Harry to yell or curse or do any of the number of things she imagined he would.

Now she started to think maybe he wouldn't do anything. She half expected him to turn and walk out the door and as far away from her as possible. Finally he spoke but his voice came out strained and worried.

"Hermione... How could you not tell anyone about this?" he asked, but surprisingly did not yell or sound angry.

"I told you, I thought I could handle it. If I thought for a second that Malfoy meant anything he said I would have. But you know him Harry! You've known him for as long as we can remember our time at Hogwarts. He's never been anything but a coward so why would I think he could be serious?"

"I could understand that after the train, or maybe even the time in the dungeons, but after he hit you Hermione? I would have thought that might spark some genuine worry! And the time after that when he..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence, unsure of how to word it. He tried again.

"After Malfoy kissed you, why didn't you come to me then?" he sighed. "Didn't that seem to change things?"

Finally Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes. "I don't know! Alright? I was embarrassed I guess, it's j-just... none of it makes any sense! Why me? After all these years of hating my guts. I mean he still hates me, but clearly it's evolved into something else."

"He's obsessed with you Hermione, can't you see it? This is not good, but you can't go back there. He'll be furious with you after this." he said, frustrated.

Hermione took her head in her hands and groaned.

"I am so sorry Harry. You can't have all this on your plate. We need to focus on the Horcrux's, I really shouldn't have laid this on you."

Harry approached her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders protectively.

"Please don't be sorry, none of this is your fault! And as far as I go, this is plenty important. _You_ are too important to me Hermione." he looked straight in her eyes which were filling with moisture again. "If Malfoy is in with Voldemort, which I'm positive he is, then this has _everything_ to do with me. If Voldemort catches wind of this..._ thing_ Malfoy****has for you, you could be in more trouble than you already are for being my friend."

"Why on earth couldn't Malfoy kill Dumbledore? If he really is this terrible person, wouldn't he have done it with a snap of his finger?" Hermione asked, trying to piece the puzzle together.

"I know you keep saying that, and I do know I saw him lower his wand, but clearly that doesn't matter anymore. Whatever sense of remorse he once felt, is clearly gone now. He is officially a threat." replied Harry sadly. Hermione choked back a sob.

"Oh Merlin Harry, what about Ron? I've gone and spoiled everything and it's like I'm letting Malfoy win! I can't sleep without my dreamless sleep potion, I can't let anyone touch me without freaking out, and I keep thinking he's lurking behind every corner. I don't want to be like this! I just want it to be like before."

Hermione shook with her sobs as she tried to keep them in. Harry rubbed soothing circles on her back as she tried in vain to calm herself down. At last she stopped, and let out a bitter sounding laugh.

"I'm so tired of crying, look at me, I'm a mess! Pathetic..."

"Well lack of sleep will do that do the best of us." Harry quipped, forcing a more genuine laugh from Hermione, who wiped her tears away and sighed.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, each thinking over the situation and what to do next. It was Harry who broke their thoughts.

"I think we should tell Ron." he said simply. Hermione looked instantly tense again but Harry did not let her protest.

"Just hear me out. Remember when you and Ron wouldn't let me go alone through the trap door? Or the Department of Mysteries? You've both had my back since we've been friends. And when Ron burped up slugs or was poisoned, we were both there with him. We're in this together, all three of us. That's how it's always been, even when I try to protest. And that's how it's always going to be."

Hermione replied with a weak smile, and threw herself back into his arms.

"Ok. We'll tell Ron."

* * *

Hermione let Harry go back alone to get Ron, deciding it best to prepare herself.

She felt embarrassed, worried, and tired. But somewhere deep down, she started to feel better. Harry knew her darkest secrets, and this could only mean one thing. She was safe.

Right?

The minuets that ticked by next were the longest of Hermione's life. When the door to the room finally opened, she thought she may faint.

Harry entered first looking rather tense. Hermione knew why when Ron entered behind him.

Ron looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. His mouth was set in a fine line causing wrinkles to appear around his eyes.

"All right, what did you want to tell me?" he snapped, face turning red.

"Ron, I.. I don't even know where to start. I'm so sorry for everything." she started feebly. This seemed to anger him more.

"Sorry for what? Making me feel like a fool, or acting like you liked me only to decide against it at the last-minute."

"R-ron, please just hear me out alright I need to explain..."she pleaded.

"No, you know what? This was a bad idea I shouldn't have come here." he said as he turned to go.

Now it was Harry's turn to get angry.

"Ron!" he yelled. Ron stopped and turned. "Shut up and listen to her alright." Harry said firmly. Ron opened his mouth to retort, but swallowed whatever words he'd planned on using.

"It wasn't like that at all Ron. It didn't even have anything to do with you. I thought I had figured everything out and that I could deal with it, but I was dead wrong and now I don't know what to do. But I miss being your friend. And you've done nothing but freeze me out. It would have been one thing if it was just you but you make it impossible for anyone to talk to me without feeling like they're betraying you!" Hermione started, trying to stay calm but feeling her face flush in rising anger.

"So that's why I'm here? To listen to you tell me how horrible I've been? Save it Hermione I don't feel lake taking a one way guilt trip to nowhere."

"Ron please!" she begged. "I swear it had nothing to do with you..."

"You said that already Hermione, is that all you wanted to say?" he shouted at her.

"No, I just..."

"WHAT then?"

"MALFOY'S OBSSESED WITH ME!" She shouted finally, tired of being cut off. Ron stopped dead, no sound coming from his lips. His skin turned an extremely pasty white and for a moment, the atmosphere in the room was noticeably tense.

And then he erupted into laughter.

Side splitting, earth shattering laughter as he clutched at his sides and gasped for breath. Hermione flushed and Harry looked confused. Finally Ron was able to make some coherent sounds.

"Wait w-w-what?" he cried, tears of hilarity streaming from his eyes. "R-really t-this is w-what you wanted to tell me, that M-Malfoy the f-ferret wonder is obsessed with you!" Ha, ha, ha.

"I know it sounds crazy but..."

"N-no, I think I forgive you. This is quite h-hilarious." he choked. Finally Harry spoke up.

"Ron mate, she's not kidding. It's more serious than you realize." he said quietly.

Ha, ha,...

Ron's laughter died away and he paled again.

"You're not kidding?" he asked sheepishly.

"N-no." she fumbled. "He's stepped up his bullying a bit this year but I didn't want to tell anyone because I thought he was just harmless Malfoy you know? We're used to him as a coward. He couldn't kill Dumbledore. But he's different now I guess."

"Different how?" asked Ron, all anger gone from his voice.

"He uh... he attacked me on several occasions." she said to the floor.

"What?" his voice came out a mere whisper.

"That day on the train and afterwords after Snape told us about being the Heads. The train was pretty similar to how he usually treats me so I didn't think anything of it. Now that I think about it, he was less afraid when I had my wand stuck in his face. Very un-Malfoy-ish. And then on the way to our dorm the first day he jumped out at me in the hallway and I reacted and threw him to the ground but he managed to over power me. Just threats like usual but there was still something a little off."

"But, that's it?" asked Ron warily, knowing deep down, the answer wouldn't be that simple.

"No." she replied shaking her head in shame and sending a splatter of curls into her eyes.

Something seemed to click with Ron suddenly.

"Wait... is he the reason you were in the hospital wing Hermione?" he asked loudly.

"No... I fainted but the bruises and stuff were uh... his fault. The first time I realized he was serious he threw my new book into our fire-place and when I slapped him he hit me. The next time he chased me and we got into kind of a fight and he..." she faltered, unable to continue the shameful story.

Harry approached her and rubbed circles into her back as he helped finish recollecting the details of all her spars with Malfoy including his more intimate threats and kisses. Ron turned a shade paler with every detail until he quite resembled an albino. Tense silence followed in which Ron seemed deep in thought. Finally Hermione spoke.

"The day you went to kiss me was pretty recent after the first time he did it. When you grabbed my wrist I just snapped back to that moment and I panicked. It had nothing to do with you. I'd been waiting for that moment for a while and now Malfoy's gone and spoiled even that." she added sadly. Harry shuffled a bit awkwardly at hearing the details of his two friends love interests.

"I'm going to kill him." said Ron simply. "I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL HIM!" the sudden outburst seemed even sharper against their ears, after the whispered tones of their conversation.

"Ron please!" Hermione said, stepping forward and grabbing his arm, as he showed signs of turning to leave. "You can't touch him in this school, Snape will kick you out. Or worse." she urged.

"Hermione he can't get away with this!" Ron shouted.

"We need to focus on helping Harry! This thing will sort itself out after."

"You just broke his nose Hermione! He is not going to behave like a good little boy after that."

"I'm not going back there, I know I can't. But I need to know your not going to do something stupid!"

"LIKE ALWAYS!" He shouted. "RIGHT? STUPID RON ALWAYS MAKES THE WRONG DECISIONS! WELL GUESS WHAT? HE'S NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS AND I'M NOT JUST GOING TO STAND HERE AND DO NOTHING!"

And with that, Ron turned and ran for the door, disappearing behind it.

Harry and Hermione spared each other one brief look of panic before turning and following him out the door.

* * *

_"__**The policy is set, and we are never turning back. **____**It's time for execution; time to execute.**_

___**Does it seem like it's only just begun?"**__  
_

* * *

**Hey I just updated, and this is crazy.**

**But I worked real hard, so review maybe?**

**(Couldn't resist, feel free to respond with an eye roll... and a review!)**

**PS SweetMcLovin welcome to my fanfiction family! I'm glad you like it :)**


	24. Running Blind

**A/N: I STILL don't own Harry Potter. Depressing. **

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Godsmack _Running Blind _**

**Yet another chapter in my rush to get as many out as possible before I have no more internet access for an unknown amount of time!**

**WARNING (Don't get excited, it's not _that _kind.. yet): This one is short. Very short but its filler. I should already have the next one by tomorrow at the latest, but I couldn't make this chapter make sense attached to the next part I have thought up.**

* * *

_"**Can't find the answers**_

_**I've been crawling on my knees.**_

_**Looking for anything**__**  
**__**To keep me from drowning,**__**  
p**__**romises have been turned to lies.**_

_**Can't even be honest inside**__**  
**__**Now I'm running backward**__**  
**__**Watching my life wave me goodbye"**__**  
**_

It felt as though life moved in slow motion from the moment Harry and Hermione ran together from the room of requirement. Nothing made sound except the rhythmic pounding of their feet against the floor.

They hadn't known Ron to be exceptionally fast, but he managed very easily to stay far ahead of them. At most, they caught brief flashes of vivid red hair as he disappeared behind corners.

"RON STOP!" Harry yelled, not caring if he woke anyone.

Hermione followed closely behind, panting slightly. Spending half her time in libraries gave Hermione none of the physical advantages that Harry and Ron had because of Quidditch, and she found herself momentarily wishing she played as well.

"Harry shhh! We don't need Snape or someone else getting involved, please!" she whispered frantically. She turned her head back quickly, checking for signs of life. Suddenly she hit something very solid, and crashed down to the ground landing on her bum. In her daze she looked around before peering up to see what sent her to the floor. Harry had stopped running and was standing defensively staring straight ahead. Confused, Hermione followed his line of sight and paled.

There, ten feet from them and holding a furious looking Ron by the scruff of his neck, stood Amycus Carrow. He smiled.

* * *

"Now, what could three rule abiding students such as yourselves _possibly_ be doing out of bed after curfew, hmm?"

Hermione Ron and Harry exchanged wary glances, none of them keen on receiving their punishment.

"Nothing?" Carrow asked with a sneer. "Well, considering it was_ this one_..." he indicated to Ron, "...who I found first, can I presume the to of you were simply trying to stop him from breaking curfew?"

Hermione instinctively opened her mouth to reply, when she felt Harry pinch the side of her arm subtly. He gave her a precautionary glance, willing her to stay quiet. Ron replied instead.

"Yes. They told me not to do it, but I didn't want to listen so they followed me."

"May I ask where you were going in such a hurry?"

Ron's look of confidence faltered somewhat as he struggled to decide what to say.

"Er... I was...uh..."

"Oh you don't say!" Carrow exclaimed mockingly.

"I wanted to...sneak into the Prefects bathroom." he decided. Harry Hermione and even Carrow himself shot Ron matching looks of disdain.

"Quite a juvenile reason to risk punishment." spat Carrow, losing patience.

"I'm sorry?" replied Ron. Harry shook his head. This was getting ridiculous.

Carrow seemed to be thinking of how best to punish the three. Finally he spoke.

"A detention is in order I believe. Yes I think that will do. Wednesday evening. Potter, Weasley I think Professor Snape would love to have your help. Granger, you can help me! Won't that be fun?" he asked with mock enthusiasm. Hermione couldn't find words. Her mouth felt dry, and her heart started to race.

Harry stood.

"No way!" he shouted. "You're just doing this to torture Hermione, and you can't do this!"

"And who do you think might stop me? I suggest you three get out of my office before I make it two detentions. Do I make myself clear? I look forward to seeing you in class." he winked at Hermione and smiled a cruel smile that did not reach his beady eyes. Hermione shivered but scrambled to her feet and grabbed onto Harry and Ron to drag them from the room before they could cause trouble.

Once outside, both boys ripped themselves from her grip. Harry kicked the wall.

"Damn it!"

Hermione stepped to him tentatively. "I know, but there is nothing we can do about it, lets just cross that bridge when we come to it." she tried to sound sure, but felt anything but. She did not need this, especially now.

There was an unusually long and awkward silence amongst them. No one seemed to know where to go from here.

"What now?" asked Ron sheepishly, breaking the tension.

"We go to bed. Then tomorrow we crack down on the search for Horcrux's. We need to end this. Now." said Harry firmly.

"I meant about Hermione." said Ron. "She can't go back to her dorm, right?"

Hermione looked at the floor.

"No, I suppose not."

Harry sighed.

"You can come back to the Gryffindor common room with us." he said finally.

"Where will she sleep?" Ron asked. He continued when the other two shot him confused looks. "I just meant, it might be suspicious if she stays in the common room. We don't want anyone asking questions. Not that Gryffindor's can't be trusted but you know how rumors get around."

Hermione had to admit, she was rather impressed with Ron's level headed response. He wasn't one to typically offer logical solutions to things. This made her smile.

"Well..." she begun, nervous with her suggestion. "You two could come back to my dorm with me. I can transfigure us a few beds from my one, and we'd be locked in."

"Are you sure 'Mione?" Harry asked nervously. He felt unsure of how any of them might react if they ran into Malfoy. But given the other options presented to them at the moment, they would just have to deal.

Hermione nodded dejectedly and turned to lead the other back to her dorm. Her heart raced and her feet felt like lead as they marched down the corridor.

Once they reached the portrait of the old wizard the lion and the snake, she took a deep breath and turned to face her friends. Harry stepped forward and grabbed her hand encouragingly. She jumped slightly when she felt Ron's hand slip into her free one, opposite Harry.

"Let's go."

* * *

_**Searching for nothing,**_

_**Wondering if I'll change.**_

_**I'm trying everything**__**  
**__**But everything still stays the same.**_

_**I thought if I showed you I could fly**__**  
**__**Wouldn't need anyone by my side**__**  
**__**  
**__**Now I'm running backward**____**  
**__**With broken wings I know I'll die**____**"**__  
_

* * *

**Alright guys... we are ending the time I will have internet so after the next chapter I can't guarantee any for a while. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. In fact I'm hoping I will get some free time to write so once I get internet hopefully I will have a few chapters to put up to make up for time. That being said, I will try to find time to get to the libraries or coffee shops or something. I can't promise anything, except that I will finish this. Hopefully I'll find a place and have internet no more than a month but I don't know what will happen.**

**Regardless of that, like I said I have at least one more chapter for you before I leave. Anything else depends on if I get all packed or not.**


	25. Kiss Me

**A/N: JK Rowling owns all rights to HP and any details (characters, etc) belong to her not me. Word. **

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to Ed Sheeran _Kiss Me. _**

**This chapter is EXTRA long and dedicated to Moonbee who sent me the sweetest private message wanting to make sure I was coming back! :)**

**Just a little heads up for this one guys, I switched up my format a bit. I added lyrics into the chapter itself (the theatrical part of me pictures a montage of sorts, and it does help to actually listen to the song while reading :P) and the end, but not the beginning. FYI lyrics are bolded italics, let me know what you think of them! Should I keep them, or is it distracting? I have at least one more chapter in mind for a song I want to use inside the chapter, but if people like it I may do it for all chapters, or if not, I might just do it once more (I'm definitely going to keep it for the one later on, because it's been in my brain for ages)**

**Warning: Some stronger language in this one :)**

* * *

The trio entered the head dorm silently. Hermione's grip on Harry and Ron's hands tightened involuntarily. Both boys noticed her shaking slightly, and each returned her grip with a reassuring squeeze. It seemed as though no one dared to even breath.

Malfoy was nowhere to be seen as they stepped foot into the common room. They glanced around cautiously to see if he was hiding.

Deeming it safe for the time being, the three went straight for Hermione's room, not wanting their momentary luck to run out. It didn't.

Once in her room, they turned and each begun to place different protective charms on the door. When Hermione felt satisfied she led the others to the middle of the room and waved her wand at the bed. Instantly it jumped apart, creating three smaller beds in its place.

"Blimey Hermione, how did you do that?" asked Ron. Hermione blushed.

"I've been practicing non verbal spells lately. It seemed like a good idea."

They sat in silence, no one wanting to comment on why it had indeed been a good idea.

* * *

Draco was rather pleased at his disillusionment charm. None of the bloody trio spotted him when they entered the room.

It took everything he had to avoid blowing his cover and lunging for the girl. He saw red. She would pay for breaking his nose. She would pay dearly.

He held it together though, taking slight satisfaction at her visible terror. She was shaking like a lamb awaiting slaughter. Her hands were entwined with both of her idiot friends. This pissed him off. Especially Weasley.

_'Mine_' he thought as his eyes would not leave their interlocked fingers.

_'Well, it looks like my little pet finally told her friends about me' _he thought darkly, as the trio disappeared into her room. Clearly, he would have to do a bit of thinking about his next move. No matter. He would come up with something.

* * *

Lavender Brown _hated_ waking up early.

Why professors thought it was good for students to be up at this hour was beyond her. And on a Sunday of all things.

She sighed into her tea and brushed her long hair away from her face.

She'd gotten up early because Professor McGonagall seemed to think she needed extra help with transfiguration. _'As if.'_

She stood to head to the professor's office, but ran smack into a body as she turned from her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Ouch, why don't you watch where you're... What the hell Malfoy?" she asked, confused as she came face to face with the pale face of the Slytherin poster child. He smiled at her, but it held no joy.

Lavender shot him a sideways glance. Sure she knew he was trouble. It was no secret that many thought he had helped kill Dumbledore. The ministry did a good job of keeping the details hush hush, but gossip still wormed its way through the students like wildfire. Word around the halls said he let death eaters into the school that night, knowing full well the plan. Lavender wasn't sure she believed it. Malfoy's bark always seemed worse than his bite all the years she knew him.

But unlike most of Gryffindor, Lavender didn't find this loathsome. Sure he annoyed the crap out of her most occasions, but no one could deny he was sexy. His blond hair and steely eyes captivated, and Lavender was certainly not one to scoff at an attractive man. Something about bad boys, she was sure of it. Either way, she couldn't help but feel intrigued by his sudden presence. He'd never acknowledged her before.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm late for an extra lesson with McGonagall." she tapped her foot impatiently, attempting to mask her curiosity with well placed malice. He just continued smirking.

Annoyed, she pushed past him to leave. She got three steps away before his voice stopped her.

"Why don't you just have Granger help you?"

She turned back and approached him.

"Why do you care?" she asked haughtily.

"I don't. But I figured she's so close with that little boyfriend of yours, maybe he'd care enough to pull some strings." he shrugged. Lavender's face turned an unflattering shade of red.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Nothing." he smirked. "Just that I figured your boyfriend might want his two girlfriends to help each other out now and then."

"Piss off Malfoy." she said dismissively, but did not turn to leave. She was trying to call his bluff, but something in the words he said and the way he said them made her nervous.

"What? I was just trying to help." It was his turn to turn and leave. She caught up with him in seconds flat and grabbed his arm to turn him to face her. His eyes flickered to her hand on his arm, then back to her face. "Can I help you?" he asked sarcastically, removing his arm from her grip delicately.

"What did you mean two girlfriends Malfoy? Stop playing around, if you're trying to say something just say it."

He bent his head to place his face inches from hers.

"We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes groggily and peered around. She wasn't sure exactly how much sleep she'd gotten, but as per usual, she knew it wasn't enough. She looked to her left.

Harry looked so peaceful in his sleep. She momentarily wondered how before realizing what it must mean to have Harry's life. He had so much pressure on his shoulders at all times, that sleep was the absolute only place he had any reprieve. Though this wasn't always the case, especially when his connection to Voldemort was stronger, now it seemed like sleep came as a welcome event for him. He'd fallen asleep with his glasses on, and they now hung askew off his face. His messy mop of hair fell into his eyes, giving him the look of an innocent child. Hermione smiled warmly for a moment.

She looked to her right.

Ron looked much less graceful in sleep, and hilariously awkward with his feet dangling off the end. She must have forgotten his height when she transfigured the beds. He lay, sprawled flat on his back, his long pale arm resting over his face and covering his eyes. She rolled to face him and watch.

She loved him.

Here in the dim light of the early morning, the blatant truth stared her in the face. She loved Ron. Not like she loved Harry or Ginny or Neville. She loved him like she'd wanted to for years now. The realization felt both comforting and terribly sad. Her feelings were no longer a question. But Ron had Lavender now. She officially missed her chance, and it felt like a dagger to the heart. Would she ever get another one?

'BANG!'

Hermione jolted upright, and Harry and Ron woke on either side of her, both looking around for signs of trouble.

'BANG BANG BANG!' It sounded like pounding on the door. The trio rushed to the door and peered out. It came from the portrait.

Suddenly they heard it. _Her _voice.

"RONALD I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE WITH HER! COME OUT RIGHT THIS SECOND."

Ron's face flushed and he looked panicked.

"Lavender? Bloody hell, what's going on?" he whispered to his two friends.

"HERMIONE ARE YOU IN THERE? I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO AND IT WON'T WORK. SHOW YOUR FACE YOU LOATHSOME WHORE!"

Now it was Hermione who looked panicked.

"Malfoy knows you're here, it's the only thing that makes sense. He knows and he's gone and told her lies!" she said frantically. Suddenly they heard another voice. Malfoy.

"Do you need in my dorm Brown?" he asked feigning ignorance. "The password is PURE blood." he emphasized dramatically, making sure they could hear him inside. Before they could react, the portrait swung open and Lavender stormed inside looking an unflattering shade of crimson. Malfoy entered behind her, looking glib. Upon seeing him, Hermione instinctively stepped behind the closest person, who unfortunately happened to be Ron.

"Why if the little slut isn't trying to hide behind you Ronald!" she spat. I didn't believe it when I heard you were in here, I can't even believe my own eyes!"

"Blimey Lavender, Harry's here too, what on earth do you think we were possibly doing?" Ron asked angrily.

"I don't even want to know!" she yelled back, matching his temper. "You three have the weirdest relationship, who knows what happens when the rest of us aren't looking?"

Hermione stepped out from behind Ron and took a step to Lavender. She momentarily forgot Malfoy's presence, instantly going into problem solving mode.

"Lavender please, just listen! Nothing happened. We're all just friends here and you're a fool if you believe anything that comes out of _that_." she said, indicating Malfoy who was biting into an apple, and sitting on the couch to watch. She shivered for a moment when he winked at her.

_'SMACK'_

Hermione recoiled from the force of Lavender's blow. Her face stung, though in retrospect she figured it was way better than Malfoy's abuse.

"Like I could possibly believe anything that comes out of your mouth! You've always wanted Ron and you can't handle the fact that he didn't want you back. He wanted me, ME Hermione. I don't know how you thought you were going to win him over. All you care about is books, and making sure everyone and their mothers know what a_ genius_ Hermione sodding Granger is! Newsflash bitch, no one cares."

"Lavender, nothing is going on between me and Ron. I was having some personal problems and they were helping me. That's all." she said, looking quite tired suddenly. Ron and Harry seemed glued to their spots, watching with wary eyes as the two girls faced off.

Lavender paid no mind to Hermione's final statement. She simply looked over at Ron fuming, and spoke.

"Choose." she said simply.

"W-What?" asked Ron nervously.

"You heard me, I said _choose_. Me or her. Right now." she huffed, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at Hermione.

"Lavender, please can we go somewhere and talk about this! Nothing happened why are you so angry?"

"Last I talked to you, you couldn't stand the sight of her. You haven't spoken in weeks. And now I find out you've been sleeping in her room?" she accused.

"Yes, in her room, but only last night and we had different beds! It wasn't like that."

"Choose now. I don't want to hear anything else."

"F-fine." Ron stumbled. He looked nervously from Hermione to Harry to Lavender. Hermione hung her head and closed her eyes, not wanting a painful goodbye.

"Her." he said simply.

Hermione opened her eyes and peered around nervously. To her surprise, Lavender had tears streaming down her face.

"W-what?" she quivered.

"You heard me. Her. If you are going to take the word of some Slytherin death eater protege over your boyfriend, then I don't even want to look at you. You're pathetic." he said with as much malice as he could muster. She burst out sobbing and ran from the room, her cries echoing down the corridor until she was some distance away.

The room sat in silence for several long moments before someone spoke. It was Malfoy.

"Well, well, well isn't that cute. You bleeding heart Gryffindor's really know how to throw a party." he said mockingly. For the first time all morning, the trio fully felt his presence. Harry and Ron's wands were out in the blink of an eye.

"Malfoy, you are lucky I haven't killed you already." spat Harry, shaking with rage.

Malfoy just chuckled.

"Alright Potter, the day you succeed in killing someone is the day I join Hufflepuff." he turned to look at Ron. "And for those of you too dim to understand what that means, it means not bloody likely." he smirked. Ron jerked forward but Hermione caught his arm.

"Don't, he's not worth it. We can't risk another detention." she pleaded into his ear.

"Smart bird you got there." Malfoy said, grinning menacingly at Hermione.

"I swear Malfoy, we know all your little tricks and it won't work. Stay away from Hermione." threatened Harry.

Malfoy took a step forward, challenging them.

"Well that's going to make it a little difficult for me to fuck her." he sneered. The next few moments happened very quickly.

Ron jerked right out of Hermione's grip and he and Harry lunged at Malfoy who threw his wand up in defense. Harry shot a spell at him that knocked his wand to the floor as Ron collided with his body, full force. Hermione could barely make out who was who is the skirmish as flashes of brilliant blond, fiery red, and inky black thrashed around on the ground.

"STOP!" screamed Hermione in terror.

Ron had Malfoy's hair in his fist and tried to use it to force his head into the ground while Harry attempted to pin him to the floor. But just when it looked like they had the upper hand, Malfoy managed to free his head. He head butted Harry hard, sending him rolling off. Ron threw a punch at him which Malfoy promptly dodged. He sent his own fist sailing into Ron's temple. He tried to stand but Harry jumped on him in a flash.

Malfoy flailed around, attempting to dislodge Harry from his back as Ron rolled to his stomach. He appeared to try to stand, but couldn't and rolled back over, his head lolling to one side.

He was out.

Hermione ignored the struggling Harry and Malfoy and ran to him.

"Ron, RON!" she yelled in his ear, placing his head in her lap and stroking his hair. "Ron please, wake up!" she begged. He did not move. A crash broke her focus for a moment.

She looked up to see Harry lying on the coffee table, flat on his back and struggling to get up. Malfoy used the opportunity to dive for his wand. Hermione pulled her wand out quickly and aimed.

"ARGHH" Malfoy yelled as her non verbal curse hit him square in the back. He landed on the floor with a thud.

"Bitch!" he moaned, as he rolled over and sat up to stare into her terrified face.

"Looks like you learned a new trick, didn't you pet?" he breathed heavily, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. "About time you mastered the non verbal." he smirked. His voice became a deadly whisper.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you again mudblood. Mark my words your time is running clean out."

He made no motion to approach her again. Instead he got up, grabbed his bag off the couch, and left the room. Hermione let out a breath.

"Hermione." Harry moaned from the table as he sat up and swung his legs off the side. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, but Ron's definitely not. We need to get him to the hospital wing now." she sighed.

How would they explain this one?

* * *

The walk to the hospital wing passed by in a blur. Harry looked positively murderous as he festered in thoughts of the fight. What he wouldn't give to find Malfoy and rip him limb from limb.

Hermione and Harry carried Ron, one arm slung over each of their shoulders. His dead weight proved too much for Hermione who finally, after what felt like an eternity, opted to levitate him in front of them.

When they reached the large doors to the wing they paused.

"What are we supposed to tell Pomfrey?" asked Harry. Hermione sighed.

"The truth?"

"About everything?" he wondered out loud.

"I suppose. Lets just get this over." Hermione added, not looking forward to the exchange. Harry simply nodded and pushed open the doors.

Madame Pomfrey stood halfway down the long room, tending to a scared looking first year who appeared to have broken his right ankle. The sound of the door caused the older witch to look up from her charge.

"Potter, Granger, what on earth is going on?" she asked, confused and worried sounding as she lay eyes on Ron's unconscious, floating form.

Harry gave Hermione an encouraging nod, willing her to begin the tale. Suddenly Hermione felt her breath leave her.

The sound of her heart smashing against her chest overtook her ears, and overwhelmed her. She couldn't tell Pomfrey the truth. This would lead to telling McGonagall who would likely confront Snape and she knew this would simply not do. If anything she may put an even larger target on her back.

"Erm... he fell and hit his head." she said weakly. Harry's head snapped up and shot her a questioning glance.

"How did this happen?" continued the nurse.

"He was trying to run after Malfoy who had just insulted me, but he tripped." added Hermione, hoping she sounded convicted. Harry sighed, but made no indication to discredit her.

Madame Pomfrey went to work instantly, requesting they deposit Ron softly on a nearby bed and come back in a hour. As soon as they were out of the room and Pomfrey's earshot, Harry wheeled on his friend and snapped.

"What happened to telling the truth Hermione! What happened back there?"

"I'm sorry I just... when she asked I just knew the truth was out of the question. If she finds out, she tells McGonagall. If McGonagall finds out she'll want to confront Snape. What good is that going to do Harry?" she asked desperately.

"We can always tell her why it wouldn't be a good idea, she would listen to us! At least she could help us keep you safe from Malfoy."

"Please don't turn on me and tell Harry. It's not going to help. And you're never the one to want to tell a teacher about things!"

"Well maybe that's how you know this is serious!" he exclaimed, exasperated.

Hermione rubbed her face and sighed.

They spent the rest of their hour sitting outside the infirmary in tense silence. Finally the doors swung open and Pomfrey appeared.

"You may see him now. He is doing fine, it seems he has a mild concussion, but as long as he doesn't sleep for the rest of the day he will be fine. I've already mentioned to him the dangers of letting his emotions get carried away!" she said sharply and then turned on her heel and disappeared from the corridor.

Harry and Hermione made their way to Ron's side. The boy with the broken ankle laid five beds away, sleeping soundly, much to their relief.

Ron looked up and saw them and turned pink.

"I swear, next time I see Malfoy I'll..."

Hermione held up her hand to silence him.

"...You'll do nothing." she said. Ron looked furious.

"You can't possibly expect me to let this go Hermione!"

"We don't have to let it go, but we need to keep control. If we lose it he wins."

"But!"

"But nothing Ronald. We might as well consider ourselves lucky that Malfoy came out of that unscathed. If he'd been injured you two, possibly all three of us would have been toast. We have to assume the faculty are not on our side. Because most of them aren't."

Ron sputtered a bit, showing signs of protest, but finally gave in and stayed silent.

"Now let's get out of here."

* * *

It took the trio a fair while to figure out where to go. Gryffindor tower led to rumors and a possible argument with Lavender. In fact Hermione assumed the blonde would have spread plenty of terrible rumors about her, possibly all three of them, by now. But the Head dorm led to Malfoy.

Finally they decided upon the room of requirement.

When they entered the secret room, they felt instantly at ease. The room had turned itself yet again into a replica of the Gryffindor common room, but this time there were three large beds included.

Ron plopped himself down on one immediately as his eyes began to drift.

"Honestly Ronald! Don't you remember what Pomfrey said, you can't sleep until later!"

Ron grunted and propped himself up on his elbows yawning.

"I'm totally fine!" he exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what a concussion even is? It basically means your brain just rattled around inside your skull, so maybe you want to consider listening to reason?"

Harry interrupted their bickering.

"Oh shit!"

Hermione and Ron stopped to stare inquisitively at their dark-haired friend.

"I just remembered I promised Jimmie I would have a training session with him today!"

"It's ok Harry, you can go. We will be here." Hermione said brightly.

Harry looked as though he wanted to argue but then simply nodded.

"Thanks. Hopefully this is quick, I feel bad leaving."

"Seriously Harry, you can't drop your life for me. I'm fine."

"Yeah well I don't even know why I'm still playing. I should devote this time to Horcrux hunting." he sighed guiltily.

"You need something normal to keep from going crazy Harry. Seriously take your time, I'll be here probably poking Ron in the eye to keep him awake." she joked, trying to ease Harry into the idea of leaving.

Harry hugged her appreciatively.

"I'm sorry again 'Mione. Sorry I didn't notice what was happening earlier."

"Don't blame yourself Harry. I should have told you. Guess we're even." she smiled. He returned it then turned and left, waving them a hasty goodbye.

Hermione watched the door for a few moments after Harry left, lost in her thoughts when Ron's voice startled her.

"I'm sorry too 'Mione."

She turned towards the sound to see the red head's eyes fluttering shut again.

"Ron!" he jolted back up.

"Blimey I can hear you, I'm right here!" he exclaimed.

Hermione blushed. "You have to stay awake Ron, I'm serious."

They sat in silence for a few moments, lost in thought. Hermione shifted uncomfortably, deciding on something.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" he lifted his head to peer at her.

"Can I lay with you?" she asked, staring at her feet.

_"**Settle down with me. **_

_**Cover me up. **_

_**Cuddle me in."**_

Ron turned scarlet, but his eyes darkened, just a tad. Hermione took this as a yes and crawled over to him. They laid completely still on their sides facing each other and studying each other closely, an unspoken understanding passing between them.

_"__**Lie down with me and hold me in your arms."**_

For the first time, they were in the same place, at the same time. Ron reached over cautiously to stroke her cheek, almost as if seeing her for the first time.

_"__**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. **_

___**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet."**_

Before her brain could catch up with her, Ron leaned over and kissed her. He was so gentle as his lips brushed hers. They were so unlike anything she'd dreamed. Her heart felt like it wanted to escape her chest, and she felt dizzy. It ended too soon.

She opened her eyes and met his.

"Hermione are you sure? I don't want to remind you of..."

She cut him off.

_"__**With a feeling I'll forget, **_

___**I'm in love now."**_

She knew the moment her lips found his again that he would never again remind her of Malfoy. Malfoy's lips were cruel and demanding, bruising and invasive. Ron's were warm and soft, with the slightest hesitation. He made no move to attack her with his tongue, which she found mildly surprising seeing what he was like with Lavender.

_"__**Kiss me, like you wanna be loved.**_

___**You wanna be loved.**_

___**You wanna be loved"**_

Ron seemed to forget his tiredness as Hermione's fingers curled into the back of his neck, bringing him closer. He rolled so that he lay above her, her soft curls pressing into the pillow as they continued their exploration of each other. He cupped her neck gently as they clung to each other, both overwhelmed with the thrill of anticipation, slowly built up over the years.

And they knew.

_"__**This feels like falling in love."**_

This was right. This was real. Hermione felt safe.

_"__**Falling in love."**_

She was safe.

_"__**We're falling in love."**_

For now.

* * *

**OMG I"M BACK!  
**

**Wow. So I've missed you guys. I feel rusty. And terrible. I'm so sorry I never got this uploaded before I lacked internet. It's been a crazy whirlwind of a time setting up a new life and I'm finally settled into somewhat of a routine. I feel like I'm on vacation kind of. It doesn't feel like I live here. I really hope that you guys are still with me and that I haven't lost anyone, but I promised I would not give up on this and I did not! I'm stoked to get back into it!**

**It feels so good to upload again! I'm working pretty much full-time now (between two jobs) so I probably won't be able to do much more than one a week, but hey if it happens, then great! But if not bear with me! I'll try not to update any less than that either though!**

**Alright, leave your love, you know how! :)**


	26. Lies

**A/N: JK Rowling owns HP and is probably currently relaxing on a pile of money somewhere. I however do not, and am therefore cuddled in bed with a candle and my dinner/late night snack consisting of a few chocolate truffles from Sees. What a life.**

**This one is a tad short so I apologize. **

**Chapter title and song lyrics belong to The Black Keys _Lies_**

* * *

_"____**To **____**h**__**e**____**ll with the day, th**__**e **____**sunlight is only gonna take love away**__**.  
**____**Raise up suspicions and...and alibis**__**  
**____**But I can **____**see through tear-blinded **__**eyes**_

___**Lies, lies, lies**_

___**Oh, lies"**__**  
**_

Ron didn't seem to have any trouble staying awake now.

Almost as if discovering each other for the first time (for in a way, they were), the pair laid for what felt like hours, in each others bliss. It remained innocent and pure as their lips met each other in perfect rhythm. Hermione wondered briefly how awkward, clumsy Ron Weasley seemed to be an expert at this.

Hermione held his palm between her hands, and began to trace the lines softly.

"Do you believe in lifelines Ron?"

"I.. er. I don't know I've never thought of it before now." he mumbled.

"It's just... Sometimes I wonder if everyone's lives really are planned out for them. Can something as simple as a palm line really determine how long you can live?"

Ron's only reply was the stare at her in confusion.

"Don't look at me like that! You know I usually think this stuff is Trelawney rubbish. But look at Harry? His whole life is planned for him. Now he either has to go into battle and win... or he dies. And I'm just wondering. Is the outcome predetermined? Or do we really get a say?" She sighed.

"Malfoy's the same way really." she added, giving Ron's hand a soothing squeeze as he tensed at the mention of the Slytherin. "I mean he is expected to grow up, marry a pure blood, become a death eater. Not necessarily in that order. Maybe all this was a part of that? All his years of making fun of me, just a natural progression into... whatever this is. But where does that leave people like you and I? Are our lives planned out and pre-set, or are we just a part of the paths set for people like Malfoy or Harry?"

"Hermione, I don't think you should look at it like that. If you constantly think of yourself in relation to everyone else then you'll always underestimate yourself. That's why it gets hard for me being in Harry's shadow all the time. I forget to look at myself as Ron instead of Harry Potter's best friend Ron. That will never be enough for me to feel good."

Hermione flung herself onto him, and pressed her lips into his with increased passion. She straddled him and pulled him up to a sitting position to wrap her arms around his neck. When they finally pulled apart, Ron looked simply awestruck. His cheeks flushed red, and his skin felt heated.

"Merlin Hermione, what was that for?" he breathed, finding his air with some difficulty.

"You have the potential to be so much more Ronald Weasley. Just the fact you just said all that proves how much you've grown up.

Ron chose not to reply, but to lean down and press a soft chaste kiss to her lips. When they pulled apart he simply rested his forehead upon Hermione's. They closed their eyes and for the moment everything was perfect.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent Sunday night in the room of requirement. So it came as no surprise to any of them when they entered the great hall for breakfast to be met with what felt like hundred's of eyes.

Hermione put her head down as they made their way to their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, but it didn't seem to prevent her from hearing the whispers coming from all around. Harry seemed relatively unfazed, this not being the first time he experienced the inquiring gossip from his classmates and so called friends. Ron just fumed silently, unable to mask his bad temper at the situation.

Hermione still refused to make eye contact with anyone as they sat. She picked a few pieces of fruit out of a nearby bowl but made no effort to bring the food to her lips. Harry sighed.

"Hermione, I know this feels awkward and terrible, because... well it is." he tried. She shot him a bitter look.

"I know that's not exactly comforting but what I mean to say is, they will get over it. I wish I didn't speak from personal experience, but I do. Everyone wants to be your friend when things are going awesome, but they turn on you just as quickly."

"I know. This is so stupid. I hate Malfoy." she replied, daring to glance over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen (to Hermione's relief), but Pansy caught site of her and made a show of leaning over to Astoria Greengrass to point and whisper. The other girl turned red and burst into giggles. Hermione sighed. Well at least being tormented by Slytherin's was nothing new. In fact, after the whole Malfoy debacle, the efforts of the other Slytherins seemed dull and pathetic.

The appearance of a new presence at their table broke the trio out of their thoughts. Neville took a seat next to Hermione, attempting to hide his grimace with a grin, but only managing to look mildly constipated.

"Okay Neville, just say it. What is everyone saying?" Hermione asked him, wanting to just get the whole thing over with. Neville looked conflicted for a moment before giving in.

"Alright, if I must." he began wearily. "Lavender spread it around that you were trying to seduce Malfoy and when he rejected you, you invited Harry and Ron back to your dorm to try and make him jealous. She kind of let everyone else make their own conclusions." he blurted out all at once, desperate to rid his mouth of the foul rumors. Hermione paled and sunk down in her spot, trying to make herself as small as possible. Neville gave her a sympathizing look and sighed. Harry couldn't control his anger.

"How in the hell does anyone even believe that! Especially coming from Lavender. Bloody hell."

Hermione finally seemed to gather her wits.

"Because it's something they can talk about. They get so bored with their own lives so they take to speculating over ours. Muggles do the same thing with celebrities that are always in the public eye. Unfortunately, our involvement with this war makes us easy target."

"You mean being friends with me makes you easy targets." replied Harry bitterly. Hermione straightened at his words, letting a resolve take over her features.

"Harry James Potter." she said sternly. "We would not trade being friends with you for anything in the world. Whatever that means, good or bad, we will just have to deal with it."

Harry gave her a meaningful look. She didn't need him to respond with words. The look said everything. A silent thank you, an unspoken reassurance.

* * *

Charms was the first class they all shared that day. When they walked in the room, it silenced. The trio kept each of their heads held high and entered the room showing no fear or uncertainty. Only defiance.

Hermione led both boys to 3 seats in the very front. They boys sat, flanking her from either side.

Suddenly the silence broke. Lavender let out a shrill giggle and "whispered" quite audibly to Parvati.

"Well I think if _I_ had been caught with two men at once I'd show a bit more shame. And after trying to jump into bed with someone who clearly hated me. Kind of pathetic."

Parvati did not respond. In fact she rather looked like she wanted to be anywhere but that classroom at the moment.

Hermione took three deep breathes and remained looking forward. Harry and Ron pulled their books out and laid them upon their desks. Clearly their lack of acknowledgment did not sit well with Lavender, as she resumed her gossiping.

"I mean honestly, it's one thing to hook up with one guy but three? I mean Malfoy might not have gone for it, but I'm sure even if he had she STILL would have gone after Harry and Ron. She's trying to make herself feel better. Can't say I blame her though. If I had hair like that I'd want to prove I could get a guy too. Though I'm not sure I would be so cheap about the whole thing."

Parvati just continued to sink lower into her chair as Lavender prattled on.

Hermione's hands clenched into fists in her lap and a silent tear fell down her cheek. She would not, _could_ not let her win. She remained facing forward, silently praying that professor Flitwick would get there all ready and put a stop to this insanity.

Luck did not appear to be on her side that day however, when Flitwick failed to show up early. Or on time for that matter. The minutes were barely crawling by as Lavender showed no attempt at ending her attack. She was no longer even attempting to feign a whisper.

"Hey Draco!" the blonde girl exclaimed cheerily. Hermione stiffened at the name. Besides the fact that she failed to notice he was in class, his first name sounded dirty coming from the mouth of a housemate. Even if it was Lavender. '_I suppose they are best friends now'_ she thought to herself.

"What was it like to have to witness such a sad display?" she asked sweetly.

Despite themselves, all thee of the trio turned to Malfoy, awaiting his answer to this question.

Malfoy simply rolled his eyes and sneered.

"I'm not sure Brown. The only sad display I can recall is you."

This shut Lavender up immediately, a sense of haughty indignation masking her features. Hermione simply gaped at him. He took the interested stares of his classmates as license to continue.

"I mean honestly. Trying to spread rumors that scarhead and weasel had a three way rendezvous with the Gryffindor princess? As if either of them could manage to make good with just one person involved." he humphed. "Though I'm sure it would have left mudblood as a third wheel anyhow." he added for good measure.

Ron's ears turned pink and Harry shook his head and turned away. Well at least Malfoy hadn't played along with Lavenders game. Though no one could figure out why exactly.

Hermione was still staring at him with an open mouth. He turned to look at her and she definitely caught a satisfied glint in his eye. She turned from him quickly, not wanting to hold eye contact for any longer than necessary.

At last Flitwick arrived, apologizing profusely for his tardiness, and diving right into his lesson.

Hermione did her best to immerse herself in her school work, but she could feel Malfoy's eyes burning into her from behind. It caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up, and she could have sworn if she'd turned around he would be much closer than she knew him to be.

Her feigned concentration broke even further when a small paper bird floated into her vision and landed on her desk without a sound. She needn't risk a glance backwards to know it's origin.

Taking a would be calming breath, she unfolded the parchment.

_Couldn't have people thinking those two morons touched what was mine._

_-D.M._

Hermione's hands shook slightly as she made to pass the note to Harry. It was no use though because it burst into a pile of ash the second she picked it back up.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_"__**I'll leave this town, break all my ties,**_

___**There'd be no more use for any disguise**____**Lies, lies, lies**__**  
**____**Oh lies."**__  
_

* * *

**Well hellllooo. Did you miss me? Because I sure missed you! And me truthfully. I'll been trying to get established in the big city and it can be a tad overwhelming. It's hard to make friends. I miss college. Everything was so simple and you had people to hang out with even by default. You go home and your roommates are even your friends and it's like the party never stops. Not that I don't love my roommates here but they kind of have their own things going on. But enough about me, how are you all!? Probably beautiful and wonderful as always. I realized while I was reading an update of a fic I'm subscribed too, how frustrating it is to have to go back and reread chapters to remember what was happening in the story since the update had taken forever. Then I realized you guys probably have to do that with me. And I feel terrible about it. I'm not going to try to make any more promises about an update schedule, though I would like to be better about it but each time I've made a definite plan I've ended up not following through. And that makes me feel sucky for treating you guys that way. So while I can't make any promises I will try to improve. Laziness and writers block BE DAMNED! :) **

**And as one last thing, I'm going to try something new. I read someone on a review for another fiction I was reading that they hate it when the A/N's are long because it makes the word counts look longer and is misleading. I never even thought of it like that! So from now on I'm going to try to keep them short and to the point. I will also try to do shout outs and thank you's to PM instead of on here to sort of help out with that. **

**But for this one I kept them here! **

**MsApricot: I definitely don't hate you! In fact I love you more for giving me constructive feedback and being honest with me! (Not to mention I was picturing a montage, so cheesy was definitely the correct word lol :) my main worry was that it takes the reader out of the moment which from the sounds of it, it does so of course I appreciate the feedback! I'm not sure I liked it as much as I thought it would anyhow so as you can see, I've reverted back to lyrics in the beginning and end. Glad you're still with me lady :)**

**Vampire Lady: Sick but hot. I like that description. So I'm keeping it :) I think that's what I'm going for anyhow.**

**Moonbee, Mapleleaf, Yankee, ExTaCy, Loveinthemadness, AZU, and guests: Glad you are all along for this crazy ride!**

**Until next time loves.**


End file.
